Nocturnal Oasis
by LoveLife24
Summary: The sensation was comparable to sparks burning and traveling inward from my arms and legs like a lit fuse; the outcome promising to be lusciously and indescribably catastrophic." A/U Jasper/Leah.
1. The Oasis

_This is a Halewater Fic. Set in an Alternate Universe. _

_I've taken down the original first chapter and made some minor changes. I'd like to think that my writing has improved since publishing this story back in March (thanks to my Beta, Fogwood, who's a genius :op). Hopefully, my later chapters reflect that. Enjoy!_

_Standard Disclaimer!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The handle of my suitcase literally slipped through my fingers as my eyes widened in amazement and shock. The view before me was simply indescribable. I bit down on my lip, and squealed like a schoolgirl. Never in my life had I seen anything so grand, so luxurious and so grotesquely enormous. Even at a distance, it was nearly impossible to appreciate the vessel in its entirety with just one glance. The Oasis of the Seas was the largest cruise ship in the world.

I let out a sigh of disappointment as reality knocked me hard on my ass. I was supposed to be starting my last semester of college this year, but, due to my lack of funds, here I was, thrown head first into the working world. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. My hope was that between my hourly wages and tips, I could at least make enough money to enroll next fall.

As for the next few months, they would be spent cleaning, serving, making beds, and washing thousands upon thousands of loads of laundry.

My shoulders slumped forward. For some reason, the damned ship didn't seem so grand after all.

"What a view," Bella murmured, bumping me softly in the arm.

My eyes shifted over in her direction. She was grinning with excitement, just as I had been, initially. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips as I watched how happy she seemed to be. Bella was finally starting to come alive again. Her mother's death, a year and a half ago, had left her drowning in depression in an almost coma-like state. Luckily, Jake was able to gradually shake her out of it, and the two have been inseparable ever since. Sure, Bella wasn't exactly my first pick for Jacob, but, lucky for her, she grew on me over the years, like fungus.

A twinge of sadness mixed with anger stirred inside me as thoughts of my own intimate past surfaced. Though I have never been in love, since I considered the feeling to be a two-sided affair, my relationship with Sam was long and rather--_intense. I gave the bastard everything I had and everything I was and, in return was left heartbroken, betrayed and forever bitter. In some deep, dark corner of my resentful heart, I did feel gratitude towards the son of a bitch for opening up my eyes and making me realize that love is right up there with big foot, werewolves, and the Easter bunny._

"Yeah, fucking amazing. Too bad we'll be spending most of the time in the laundry room folding endless towers of towels and sheets," I said picking up my single, small black bag, which looked like it's seen better days.

"Oh, come on! This is an opportunity of a lifetime. Look at that thing!" she exclaimed, throwing both arms up in the air. I was about to speak, when I saw her frown, then sigh heavily. "I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next few months without Jake. I miss him already."

"Bella." I rolled my eyes. "You just spent the last forty-five minutes fucking glued to the boy's lips! I was actually waiting for one of you to pass out from lack of oxygen. Snap out of it!" I shook my head disapprovingly. "Trust me, you'll live."

Bella scrunched her nose like a child. Typical.

We walked towards a long silver ramp, joining the equally long line of crew members who had already begun to board. I took one last look at the massive vessel and suddenly felt a strange shudder ripple through my body. My legs faltered a little but I managed to hold onto the banister and balance myself in time. I saw Bella's head immediately whip in my direction.

"You okay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

I swallowed hard, then took in a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly before responding.

"Yeah," I said with a slightly shaky voice. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, I guess. But I'm better now. Must be from skipping breakfast."

Bella shot me one last worried look, then continued making her way up the ramp. I couldn't remember ever feeling lightheaded like that in the past. Strange.

_________________________________________________________

I watched in utter disbelief as Alice pulled a total of six large suitcases from the back seat and trunk of Edward's rental van. I shook my head. This ridiculous cruise would only last two weeks and Alice had packed enough clothes and accessories for a damn two-month safari across the African savanna. I loved my adopted sister, she was one of a kind, literally, but I couldn't fathom the idea of being married to the woman. She was a little too exuberant for my taste. My hat definitely goes off to Edward.

I watched her suddenly pull a white piece of paper from her purse; her eyes scanned every inch of it nervously.

"May I ask what it is that you're doing?"

"I'm making sure I haven't forgotten anything, she responded.

My lips parted slightly, shocked that she would even toy with the idea. "Are you serious?"

Alice shot me a glare.

"Jasper, a girl can never overpack. She never knows what occasion or what situation may arise. Therefore, she must always be prepared for the unexpected."

Her last statement was said with a certain twinkle of something in her eye. I became suspicious. After many years of coexisting, I had come to know Alice extremely well, and I could definitely recognize when she was up to something. Her eyes would give her away no matter how hard she fought to suppress her feelings or how vigorously she tried to keep her scheming thoughts from Edward.

I opened my mouth to question her motives, but Edward quickly intervened.

"You're fighting a losing battle," he said with a grin, wrapping his arms around his wife's almost-non-existent waist. "I've tried everything possible. She's not budging this time."

Alice chuckled, then turned to place a short kiss on his lips before wriggling free and bringing her focus back to the piece of notebook paper she still held clutched in her hands.

"Should I be scared?" I asked, unable to repress the smile that spread across my face.

"Very," he replied with a laugh.

We finished unloading the last of Alice's luggage. The trunk of the van was nearly empty, except for three black, medium sized suitcases. I couldn't help the slight feeling of apprehension that crept up my spine as my nostrils picked up the scent of the bag's contents.

Two weeks. Two long, dangerous weeks aboard a ship overflowing with humans.

As aware as I was that our supply was more than enough to sustain the three of us for the next fourteen days, that assurance alone was not enough to calm my worries. There would be nowhere to run in the chance that I should become tempted.

How could I have agreed to something so foolish? Edward's hand suddenly fell on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine."

I tucked the remaining luggage under my arms, then turned to my brother and met his worried stare. I knew he was sifting through my thoughts, and feeling the growing anxiety that was now rolling off of me in waves.

"Maybe you and Alice should go ahead without me. You know what they say, three's a crowd."

Before Edward could respond, Alice chimed in.

"Don't even think about backing out! I've already told you that nothing is going to happen. I've checked and rechecked Jasper. Please, trust me on this."

"I do, but-"

"But nothing! What will you do at home, anyway? Carlisle and Esme won't be back from their trip to Alaska for another week, and Emmett and Rosalie are still in Europe for who knows how long."

"Perfect. I'll have plenty of time to catch up on my reading."

Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Don't make me hurt you!" she spat, waving her finger at me as if I were a small child.

She turned on her heels and walked towards her tower of luggage. I looked over at Edward for some kind of reassurance, but he just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

I shook my head and reluctantly gave in with a sigh. I figured I really had no other option. It was either agree to join my siblings on this godforsaken cruise, or go back home minus a few limbs.

I found myself debating which would be the better choice.

Alice was most definitely up to something. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.


	2. What is that smell?

I set my schedule atop a small dresser, feeling somewhat relieved that my first shift didn't begin for another two hours. That gave me enough time to take my own mini tour of the ship and relish in all its lavish amenities. Paying passenger or not, I planned on taking full advantage of the luxuries that were now at my finger tips.

"Where is it?!" I heard Bella screech.

She was rummaging frantically through one of her bags, eventually dumping its contents over her bed.

"What did you lose?" I asked, sitting beside her and biting back a smile.

"My cell phone!" she shrieked. " I can't find it! Jake said he'd call as soon as his plane landed. I'm going to miss his call!"

I rolled my eyes after briefly glancing at my watch. Bella. Dear God. To this day, I still found myself wondering how it was that we ever became friends. We were complete opposites. Night and Day. As different as two people could possibly get without killing each other.

"Jacob's plane is not scheduled to arrive back in Washington for another four hours. Bella! Get a grip on yourself!" I scowled, shaking her by the shoulders. "You know, you really worry me sometimes. You depend way too much on Jake; like you can't function without his permission. That's not healthy; in fact, it's actually rather scary, pathetic, even."

Bella shook my hands from her shoulders and, by the look on her face, I realized I'd offended her with my comment. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me for several seconds in silence.

"Thanks for letting me know how _pathetic_ I am," she muttered, coming to her feet and heading towards the door.

Along with a glass-half-empty kind of outlook on life, I also suffered from a slight case of diarrhea of the mouth. Although I pride myself on being a straight forward, no bullshit kind of person, with Bella, I did my best to sugar coat my opinions as much as possible. The girl is overly sensitive and somewhat breakable.

"Bella, wait. That's not what I meant." I grabbed her by the arm this time. She instantly froze and her eyes locked on where my hand was gripping her bare skin.

"Leah… are you sick?" she gasped.

"I don't feel sick. _Why?_"

She sat back down on the edge of the bed, never taking her eyes off my hand.

"Are you sure? You're burning up." Bella's free hand quickly shot up to my forehead and she winced on contact. "Holy shit! We've got to get you to a doctor! You're on fire!"

"I'm fine," I said, breaking our contact and walking towards the exit, "maybe it's you."

She instinctively put a hand over her own forehead, then looked back in my direction, her expression brimming with concern.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Perfect," I lied. I had to admit I have been feeling _strange_ since we arrived at the dock this morning, but the last thing I needed was Bella hovering over me and making a fuss over nothing. I just needed some fresh air and a bite to eat--or rather, an entire fucking smorgasbord. I was suddenly ravenous. "I'm getting some lunch, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a sec. I've gotta find my cell phone. I mean, it's got to be in here somewhere."

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her dump another small bag onto her bed and dive into the pile of toiletries in an almost desperate manner.

I made my way to one of the top decks and my jaw nearly hit the floor. Central Park. A real park onboard a ship. Amazingly ridiculous. There were actual trees and benches, and even small fountains with statues. I could only imagine how much more magnificent the place would look on a sunny day.

It was the rainy season in the Caribbean. Just my luck. I think I've almost forgotten how the sun felt on my skin. However, I knew this part of the world was known for its almost year-round sunshine, so I still held on to some hope… At least for Bella's sake. I was determined to bring that girl back to Forks with a tan.

As I walked over to one of the many fountains and sat on the stone ledge, I noticed there were already a few dozen coins strewn across the bottom. Even if I did believe in the whole make-a-wish thing, there really wasn't anything I felt was worth wishing for.

A familiar wave of grief swept over me, followed by deep loathing upon the thought. Ever since Sam, I've always tried to avoid moments where my thoughts were allowed to drift freely. It always ended the same: me with my face buried in a pillow, drowning in my own tears.

_What the hell?_

One moment I was fighting back tears and cursing that bastard's memory in my thoughts, the next, I was unexpectedly overcome by feelings of pure and utter happiness. My lips suddenly curved into a smile, and I felt so good I almost burst out in laughter.

I closed my eyes as a cool breeze blew past me. The feel of the soft wind against my face would have only added to my now almost euphoric state of mind; however, my nose caught a slight scent of what could only be bleach (very strong bleach, that is), mixed with some other corrosive agent. I began to discreetly sniff the area around me, searching for the origin of such an odd stench.

My eyes suddenly fixated on a man sitting on a bench just a few yards away. Between his extraordinarily perfect features and inhumanly rigid posture, he might as well have been one of the Central Park statues.

I've never considered the word "beautiful" as an appropriate adjective when describing a man, but in the case of this golden blond stranger, _beautiful _could have very well been an understatement.

All previous feelings of complete bliss vanished as fast as they had surfaced, only to be replaced by feelings of--disgust and confusion? Another strange current of energy suddenly coursed through my body, just as it had this morning. I placed my head in my hands for a few seconds until it was over, then lifted my gaze across the small path again.

The beautiful man was now glaring at me with dark, feral eyes. His threatening stare caused an unsettling sensation to build in the pit of my stomach. Every part of me screamed and pleaded with my legs to run and get the hell out of there. He was dangerous, somehow, I could sense it. But for reasons I couldn't even begin to comprehend and, against my better judgment, I came to my feet, intent on telling the bastard off. After all, what the fuck was his problem?

I took one step, but was unexpectedly intercepted.

"What is a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?" A thirty-something, prematurely-balding man asked.

I was definitely not in the mood for this. The man took one step closer and the strong smell of alcohol rolled off his tongue and down my throat.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" I responded, taking a step back and flashing him a menacing glare.

"Oh, come on, Pocahontas, let me buy you a drink."

Oh my _fucking_ god.

"Excuse me."

Before I could say another word, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. It was so sudden that I didn't have time to react, and I found myself momentarily plastered against his bulging gut. I pulled away, but the man refused to let go of my arm.

"You have approximately half a second to get your fucking hands off me."

"Or else what, sweetheart?"

My free hand closed into a tight fist and I was already fantasizing about what the cartilage and bones in his nose would sound like when I broke them. But just as my hand prepared for the collision, the smoothest, most alluring voice oozed over the both of us like honey.

"I believe the lady asked you to let her go."

There he stood, just inches from my face. I wanted to love it, to bask in his presence, but, dear god, what the _hell_ was that smell?

"I _believe_ this is between the little lady and me," the older man responded.

The next noise to come out of his mouth was a loud squeal of agony. My eyes flew down to my hand as I no longer felt it embraced by a sweaty palm.

"Apologize," the beautiful man demanded through gritted teeth as he held the drunk's wrist so tight, the man's fingers had literally begun to turn blue.

The blond's eyes were now wild and terrifying. Wait, was that a _growl_? I instinctively took a step back.

"Son of a… SORRY!" He was released. "Holy shit!" The man was now panting and holding his arm as if it were about to fall off. I watched him stumble away until he was no longer visible.

"Thank you. I--"

My gratitude was cut short when I looked over to my _savior_. His eyebrows were furrowed and his nose was slightly wrinkled. The expression on his too perfect face went from absolute confusion, to sheer revulsion and hatred.

It just _had_ to be one of those days.

"What the hell is your problem?"

The blond didn't respond. Instead, he backed up slowly, never straying from my gaze, then turned and began to walk away. But, of course, not before he shot me one last piercing glare.

"Who does that motherfu--?"

"Leah!" Bella yelled. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were getting lunch? Hey! Guess what. I found my cell! It was in my pocket the whole time and I-" She finally realized I wasn't paying attention. "What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

I turned to look at her for just a second, but by the time my eyes shifted back towards the small path where _he_ had been walking, it was empty.

Who was that guy? And what the hell was that smell?


	3. Forces of Nature

**I hope you are all liking this story so far! Thank you for reading and leaving your opinions. I would also like to give a big thank you to Fogwood for beta-ing this story. You're phenomenal! Thank you!! :o)**

_________________________________________________________________________________

I stopped just a few doors down from Edward and Alice's room. My eyes remained wide with bewilderment as the events from mere minutes ago haunted me, replaying like a slow, tortuous film in my thoughts. I immediately began to formulate theories, attempting, but failing to find a reasonable explanation for _her._

_Who was she? _I asked myself repeatedly. Her scent was raw and unappealing, yet vaguely familiar, although I couldn't place it. My thoughts were racing.

"Jasper?"

Edward was now standing against the doorframe of his room, staring at me with a baffled expression. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of my rambling.

"You okay?" he asked.

Before I could respond, the door just to my left creaked open. I stiffened as the onslaught of a sickeningly enticing aroma assaulted my nostrils suddenly. A young woman with long, red curls stumbled into the small hallway. She was fumbling through the contents of her purse, initially not taking notice of the danger that surrounded her. I instantly held my breath, as her proximity and my sudden weakness were quickly becoming a deadly combination.

The woman's gaze finally rose in my direction; her eyes then flew over to Edward. She immediately blushed, and I could almost hear the fierce surge of blood in her veins as it raced to settle in her slightly rounded cheeks. The back of my throat was set ablaze. I clenched one of my fists tightly as my other hand gripped the wall, boring into the seemingly flimsy wood effortlessly.

"Oh!" Was the only word the now fearful woman managed to say.

Circumstances such as the one I find myself in now, have always caused me to doubt my lifestyle as a _vegetarian_. The word itself seemed rather ridiculous. Although feeding on animals served its purpose to a certain degree, it was unnatural for our kind. The blood of mortals was sweet, addicting and morbidly satisfying. Yet it was the equivalent of a human's dependence to illegal narcotics; no matter how sublime and fulfilling the high, the hunger for more only intensified after each dosage.

The woman seemed to be frozen to the floorboards: her nervous gaze shifting between Edward and me in an almost frantic manner. Her emotions, a mixture of fear and confusion, were also accompanied by sadistically motivated feelings of lust.

For reasons I refused to understand, I drew in a deep, masochistic breath. Her glorious scent battered my senses, irrevocably freeing the beast within.

I could feel the wood between my fingers as it converted into sawdust beneath my thirst-driven rage. Just one taste. She wouldn't even feel it. I would be flawless, with only Edward as my witness.

_Edward. _I repeated in my thoughts, remembering his presence.

Although my glare was focused solely on the foolish woman just within my grasp, I could feel my brother's growing angst and tension. There was absolutely no doubt he'd heard of my plans and was already plotting ways to intercept me without raising suspicion: an impossible feat. Even if Edward were successful in his intervention, the woman would inevitably catch a glimpse of the ungodly monster who desired nothing more than her death.

A low growl rolled off my tongue; Edward stiffened and cleared his throat, attempting to distract me. The woman's emerald colored eyes widened with panic. She intended to take a step back, but when her frightened gaze caught sight of my brother's increasingly darkening expression, she became terrified and tripped over her own feet. As she fell, her curls whipped through the air, pummeling my senses with an almost heavenly scent of lavender and pushing me over the edge of madness. Her life had undoubtedly come to an end.

I crouched and bared my teeth. The beast rumbled fiercely within my chest, ready for the kill.

"Jasper," Edward growled through gritted teeth.

It was as if he never spoke. I lunged forward…

"Jasper!" Alice was now standing between us, shielding the woman with her small, but determined figure. She glowered at me, shaking her head with extreme subtlety: a gesture unnoticeable to the human eye.

I watched as my sister turned to the slightly quivering woman. She flashed her most endearing smile, then helped the lady to her feet.

"Don't mind my brother," she chimed, shooting an angry stare in my direction. "He's had a rather _rough_ afternoon."

Alice glared at me once again, mouthing something only Edward and I would be capable of understanding. I gritted my teeth.

"Do it." She demanded again in secrecy.

"I do apologize," I lied, overwhelming the exceptionally fortunate woman with feelings of calm and extreme happiness.

A smile unwillingly spread across her face, along with a sudden rush of blood. I squeezed my mouth shut and immediately cut off my unnecessary air supply. With one last nod, I pushed past Alice and made my way to what would have been my initial destination, had it not been for all the chaos.

Edward followed, never taking his eyes off me. I waited for him to speak, to reprimand me for my willing lack of control, but he just stared in silence.

A part of me felt deeply ashamed, but my other half, the beast, was disappointed and still longed for a taste of human blood. I heard my brother sigh. He was no longer angry, just disillusioned by my actions. However, it comforted me to know that he also fought to comprehend the motives behind them.

I genuinely apologized to him in my thoughts. He nodded.

"So, are you going to tell me about the girl?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

My thoughts traveled to the events in the park: the girl, the drunk and… the _smell_.

"There is something _different_ about her," I responded. "Her emotions were so intense, so vivid. So much sentiment, pain and anger confined into just one human girl; it was slightly overwhelming. But most disturbing was her scent." I felt my eyebrows instinctively furrow.

"Interesting," Edward murmured, looking beyond me, lost in thought and reliving my encounter as I played my memories back to him in my mind with greater detail.

"I could also sense her repulsion to something in particular, but am unsure as to whether it was in reference to me or the other man."

My lip pulled back into a snarl upon the memory of the drunken stranger. Whether hypocritical of me or not, his attempts at taking advantage of her enraged me. The southern gentleman within me would never allow such disrespectful behavior.

"What did you think of her?" Alice's melodious voice inquired.

Her enthusiasm seemed highly unnatural after the near tragic event from just moments ago. Alice's eyes twinkled, just as they did this morning at the dock. My suspicions were confirmed when Edward released a sigh and shook his head disapprovingly. Apparently, my sister was being careless.

We said her name in unison, except my call was more of a question.

"What have you seen?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and bracing myself for what could potentially come out of her mouth.

From what I could gather, I was somehow involved with this girl. This rather obvious fact was disturbing.

"You haven't answered my question," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

My patience was suddenly running thin.

"Well?"

"What would you like me to tell you? That the girl's an emotional mess, with deep unresolved issues, and also happened to reek like a wet street dog?" I scowled, that was a little harsher than I'd ever wanted to sound when speaking to Alice.

My sister grew irritated by my ruthless response. But seriously, what was she trying to get at? Was she referring to the girl's looks? And if so, what of them? Her beauty, or lack thereof, was not a concern of mine.

"What have you seen?" I asked for the second time.

Alice sighed heavily in resignation.

"I've only seen clips of certain _things_. She's part of the crew. And yes, she's rather… intense."

"Okay, let's get to the point. What exactly does this girl have to do with me?

"Her name is Leah, Jasper. And despite what you think, she has excellent hygiene."

"Alice, I don't particularly care to know her name, nor do I think her hygiene of any importance. Tell me, what does this Leah girl have to do with me? And why don't I want to kill her?"

Perhaps I should have phrased my last question differently. It's not that I didn't _wish_ to kill her, though ending her life was not exactly a deep desire of mine; but what I wanted to know was why her scent did not appeal to me.

"She's hardly a girl. Leah is twenty-three."

I had to bite my tongue, but the gesture didn't stop a growl from rumbling through my gritted teeth. I wasn't so much upset, as I was fearful of the endless possibilities surrounding this girl.

"Alice," Edward said in a serious tone. "He has the right to know."

I instantly felt waves of intense hatred, rage, pain, fear and… _lust?_ Deep, passionate, devastating waves of feverish desire.

Oxygen was not vital to my existence; however, I found myself incapable of drawing in a breath. Although _Leah_ was a stranger to me, I could feel her deep inside my lifeless soul, as the emotions of Alice's visions hammered my body. The intense sensations only amplified as Edward replayed them in his thoughts.

Despite the fact that shewas indeed attractive, I couldn't fathom the thought of experiencing such strong sexual feelings with her. The idea was simply… _wrong_.

Hating the girl was far more natural, as if it were embedded within me like a primal instinct.

__________________________________________________________________________

I pulled awkwardly on the too short skirt of my uniform. Great. Although I _was_ taller than your average woman, I knew for a fact I wasn't the only 5' 11 inch female on this ship. I have never been one to dress-up in frilly outfits or cake on several pounds of make-up; a little mascara and sheer lip-gloss was more than enough.

I was _so_ out of my comfort zone with such a tight and revealing ensemble.

Unfortunately for me, I'd have to wait until the end of my shift to trade my too small set for ones that didn't make me look like I was serving up a little more than over-priced drinks.

"It really isn't that bad," I heard Bella say in a sympathetic voice.

"I look like a prostitute," I deadpanned.

"You've got great legs?" she muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, gathered three empty glasses that were strewn over the table and made my way back to the bar. I couldn't help but to notice the unwanted and highly uncomfortable stares from some of the customers. Excessive attention from random men wasn't exactly something I was used to. Embarrassment washed over as me.

"Just relax," I said aloud, taking in a deep breath.

The air was fresh and salty, with no remnants of that nose-hair singeing, corrosive, too sweet stench. It was probably the paint or some kind of concentrated cleaning agent. I made a mental note to bring it to my supervisor's attention. After all, fumes that strong couldn't be healthy.

Just as my thoughts had begun to drift, a beautiful face burned itself in my mind. The better part of last night, once Bella stopped murmuring Jacob's name repeatedly in her sleep, I found myself unable to get rid of _his_ memory. Despite my best efforts to clear my mind of all things trivial and get my ass to sleep, the man's silk-like, golden locks and fierce expression, refused to budge.

I still couldn't pinpoint what had set him off in the first place, nor could I understand why, if he despised me so much, would he even bother to help. I shook my head, deciding that I would no longer waste my precious brainpower on that cocky son of a bitch.

"I've been looking for you," an irritatingly familiar voice called out.

I thought that maybe I was hallucinating, because I couldn't possibly have _that_ much bad luck, especially on a ship of a few thousand people. However, when I turned around, there he stood, like some sick, twisted déjà vu, only this time he was sober.

"Look at my arm!" he scowled, waving his braced extremity just inches from my face. "Your little boyfriend nearly broke it!"

_What?!_

"You deserved it. Who the _hell_ do you think you are going around grabbing people? You're lucky to have walked away with just a bruised wrist and ego," I shot back.

He didn't respond. The bastard just stood here, glaring at me with his beady little, pathetic eyes. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, he proceeded to grab my arm… _Again!_

Oh _hell _no! No, he didn't.

"So where's your boyfriend now, _sweetheart_?"

Something shifted inside me, rippling through my body at an incredibly fast rate. My vision doubled momentarily, as if a part of me were attempting to spring away from my soul. I felt myself shake uncontrollably. A growl escaped my lips. What the _fuck? _

The man's eyes flew wide. He released me instantly and backed away as fast as his short, stubby legs would allow.

My head was spinning; but before I could process what the hell just happened, a disgustingly familiar scent threatened to burn a hole in my lungs.

His eyes were fixed on me; he wore the same blatant, defiant glare.

A sudden rush of raging, murderous instincts suddenly began to swell inside me. I clenched my fists as I made my way to where he was standing, fully intent on bypassing conversation and ripping his perfect little head off.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Thanks a million for the reviews and story alerts!**


	4. Overboard

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks a million for all the great reviews and even the not so _great _ones. I like criticism, though. I think it's helpful.**

**Standard Disclaimer**

________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a quarter past three in the morning. I grabbed my pillow to my face and muffled a loud, frustrated sigh. My shift was scheduled to begin in two hours and I had yet to fall asleep. Between Bella's rambling and the memory of that son of bitch still fresh in my mind, I was pretty sure I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

I'd spent the last few hours tossing and turning like a maniac, attempting to repress any thoughts of _Jasper _deep into my subconscious, while also trying to drown out Bella's pathetic whines. The latter I could somewhat tolerate if I pressed my pillow hard enough against my ears, but _his_ memory managed to keep slithering its way into my thoughts. I could literally feel the blood in my veins begin to simmer as the events of yesterday afternoon resurfaced in my mind.

I barely knew the man, aside from a very heated exchange of words, and I already hated him. Deeply. Even after what happened with Sam, I never imagined myself capable of harboring such strong and intense feelings towards another human being--although, the term didn't seem appropriate when used in reference to Jasper and his family.

They were too damn perfect and unnaturally pale. Their gestures were strange and inhumanly agile. And those eyes. Seriously, was that even normal? I shuddered at the thought.

I remembered storming up to him and nearly slapping that disgustingly flawless smirk off his face. It was as if he knew that _he_ was the reason for my rage. At least partly, since that other bastard had ignited my fire to begin with.

Beyond questioning Jasper about his apparent issues with me, I couldn't fully remember what else I'd said to him, or better yet, screamed. The whole ordeal was fucking frustrating and confusing all at the same time. It was as if something, or someone, or possibly even me, were controlling my anger and keeping it at bay. The more I wanted to rip his throat out, the more constricted I felt.

And to make things that much more maddening, the bastard didn't once open his mouth to speak; in fact, I would fucking swear he wasn't even breathing.

I gritted my teeth at the mere thought of his egotistical defiance. Although I couldn't pinpoint any action on his part worthy of such deep hatred, it didn't matter. Hating him just felt right.

Thoughts of his sister-in-law, whose name I remembered to be Alice, suddenly emerged in my mind. I wanted to despise the girl as well, but found myself unable to do so, at least not completely. Her genuinely warm smile was hard to resist.

I sat up in my bed, suddenly aware of a small, but unnerving fact I hadn't stopped to think about. Alice literally appeared out of nowhere. One moment Bella was stumbling over her own feet as she approached Jasper and me, the next, the petite woman was standing between my clumsy friend and a seemingly startled Jasper. I didn't even see her coming. I did however recall that the burning bleach stench intensified tenfold.

My head was spiraling.

"Jake." I heard Bella whisper for the millionth time in her sleep.

I buried my face in the pillow until I could no longer hold my breath. "Dammit!" I glared over at Bella and clenched said pillow tightly, feeling a slight urge to smother my roommate. Maybe then she'd shut the hell up! It baffled me how energized and refreshed the girl seemed to be every morning, despite having spent an entire night thrashing and chanting her boyfriend's name repeatedly.

"Jake, please, come back!"

I balled my fists and pounded the mattress. My night had officially gone to hell. I shot up from the bed and jumped in the shower.

Ever since I could remember, the soothing warm downpour of water always managed to relax my muscles and soften my regularly tensed mood. I closed my eyes and reached for the faucet, waiting anxiously for the water temperature to shift from lukewarm to steamy. After several minutes of waiting in vain, I cursed and punched the white ceramic wall. I immediately heard and felt the tile crack. My eyes flew open, then spread wide as I realized what I'd done.

"What the-?"

My brows furrowed. Maybe it had already been damaged? Of course. It had to be, right? Some luxury ship!

I slowly traced my index finger along the sharpened edge--

"Dammit!"

I should have known better. The small but jagged injury wasn't as painful as I would've imagined. I moved my finger under the cascading water until the tiny droplets of blood disappeared.

There must be something off somewhere in the universe.

After throwing on one of my new, better fitting uniforms, I realized I was in dire need of some fresh air before the start of my shift. Before dashing out the door, I glanced back at Bella, who, although quiet, was still squirming and breathing heavily.

"I need my own room," I said aloud, rolling my eyes and exiting.

The sky was a strange shade of purple ash. I narrowed my eyes, studying my surroundings. I knew it would be at least another hour before daybreak, yet the skies were amazingly clear. My hand gripped the banister and I peered over the edge. The fast moving water below was dark and at least hundreds of feet from the deck, and still, I could almost swear my eyes were catching movement just beneath the surface.

I loosened my grip and slowly lifted my hands in front of my face, scanning my skin with slight astonishment, as if I were observing it for the very first time. Somehow, it actually seemed that way. Childhood scars that should have completely faded years ago, had emerged. The few long forgotten marks were faint, but surprisingly noticeable.

I slowly flipped my hands so that my palms were face up.

"What?!"

My finger! The wound caused by the cracked bathroom tile was nothing but a faint pink disturbance. I instinctively rubbed it, expecting the cut to reopen, yet didn't even experience the slightest discomfort.

Weird. Fucking weird!

Before I could even dwell on all the strange happenings since my arrival on this damned ship, the hairs on the back of my neck became erect and my lungs suddenly felt as though I'd accidentally inhaled hot embers. The scent was as corrosive as always, yet unfamiliar.

My chest rumbled and my fingers instantly wrapped tightly around the steel banister. My entire body then began to shake rather violently.

Holy Shit!

The mauve horizon began to sway like a seesaw. I opened my mouth to scream, but in its place erupted a growl that could only belong to some wild beast.

The stench was becoming stronger by the second, causing my convulsions to intensify. I found myself helpless, a prisoner to some ungodly force that was stronger than anything I had ever felt in my life. The ripples of energy that were now coursing through my body like bolts of lightening, had me teetering over the edge of my sanity. I was literally going to explode.

My vision turned hazy. I needed help, but in my peripherals, I could only catch a glimpse of a couple too far to hear my screams. I had to try, regardless, since I was pretty sure I was getting ready to spontaneously combust and I refused to die alone.

Just as I drew in a breath, a shadow flew past me and all hell broke loose. I could only describe the sensation as equivalent to that of a nuclear explosion. My insides were thrust outwards with such force, that I expected to see my intestines and limbs scattered over the deck.

The world around me began to whirl violently. Suddenly, what felt like an impact from a large steel object, sent me hurdling through the air. To my horror, I quickly realized I was falling, spiraling hundreds of feet down towards the ocean.

So this was it. This was how it was going to end. Though I often acted as though life in general sucked, I sure as hell didn't want to die so young. There were so many things I hadn't done and too many emotions I had yet to get off my chest. God dammit! My last few seconds of life, and somehow I managed to waste them thinking about Sam and his betrayal.

Before I was capable of mustering out another coherent thought, a second explosion left me breathless. The pain I felt upon impacting and breaking the ocean's surface was simply indescribable. I could feel every bone in my body shatter instantly. I knew it wouldn't be long before I slipped into unconsciousness. And even if I were to survive my injuries, there was no doubt in my mind that death would soon consume me all the same. No one saw me fall and my attempts at staying afloat were in vain. My limbs were far to mangled for the task. I was drowning. Fast.

I slowly opened my eyelids. The salt water stung slightly, but I ignored the irritation and made no effort to close them. The view was beyond beautiful: the fish, the colors. Everything seemed so vibrant and full of life. I basked in the scenery, trying to appreciate my surroundings, for I only had a few seconds of oxygen left. The pain then began to diminish. I felt strangely at peace.

I pictured my parent's smiling faces and thought of how much I loved my pain-in-the-ass little brother. My eyes immediately began to burn with more intensity, only this time it was due to the tears that spilled over, then drifted into the sea.

My oxygen supply finally ended. Gushes of water immediately began to flood my lungs. This was it. I intended to close my eyes and pray for a quick and painless death, but I caught sight of something utterly horrifying: a large paw, covered in dark fur. It took me only seconds to realize the extremity was my own. I must be hallucinating. I wanted to scream, but with a set of lungs full of searing seawater, the task was impossible.

The ocean suddenly went black, it was finally over.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Her smooth, slightly pale, russet colored skin, seemed to glisten softly under the rays of sun that filtered through a nearby window. She lay still; her subtle breaths the only movement indicating she was indeed alive. The last couple of hours had passed with little progress. Leah was asleep and at peace, her mood unchanging since she'd taken her first breath.

I took a step closer, standing only a few short feet from her bedside. My eyes scrutinized her soft, exotic features for the millionth time, then traveled slowly over the thin white sheet, which had molded to her body, creating an undeniably attractive silhouette.

I shook my head. Alice's visions were affecting me. Her vividly detailed explanations had left me feeling bewildered and anxious. Yet, I took solace in the fact that my sister's visions of the future were subjective.

I crept closer to the girl, making sure not to inhale. Two hours of her rather _unpleasant_ scent was nearly intolerable, still, I found myself incapable of leaving her side. I had far too many questions that needed to be answered and perhaps, even an apology to be made for my recent behavior. My intentions were never to be disrespectful; her presence simply unnerved me and caught me off guard. She was the first human whom I'd ever encountered, whose blood didn't torture my conscience.

My eyes narrowed as I gazed at her with more intense scrutiny. The human girl had turned out to be not completely human at all. She was a shape shifter. How incredibly ironic. I've heard the legends, but have never had the misfortune of meeting one of her kind in person, until now. They were the self-proclaimed protectors of man. We were destined to be enemies.

I neared my face to hers ever so slowly. The girl's mood shifted suddenly, then settled back into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

I did not have to touch her to know she was warmer than your average mortal. The heat radiated off her body like a portable space heater. I inched just a little closer and dared to draw in a breath.

My nose was at the base of her neck. I inhaled slowly, moving up towards her chin. The stench assaulted my nostrils viciously; yet, I was still able to pick up the very faint, sweet smelling blood that was now surging through her veins… surging?

I met her eyes; they were wide and panicked, as she was. I could hear the accelerated beats of her heart. She was afraid and utterly confused.

"Leah, don't be frightened. You're okay."

I waited for some kind of response on her part, but was met with silence. Her apprehension quickly shifted to anger; a mood I'd come to know as rather typical of her.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my room?"

I instantly straightened. In one quick stride, I was standing on the opposite end of the room.

Leah sat up cautiously, her eyes fixed on my unmoving figure.

"You have one second to get the hell out, or I'm calling security," she sneered, gritting her teeth and slightly pulling her lip back into a snarl.

A sudden rush of confusion flooded her emotional state, but never surfaced onto her determined features.

"In case you have not noticed, you are no longer in your room," I said, trying to sound as civil and polite as possible. Her mood swings were unpredictable.

Leah reluctantly strayed away from me for just mere seconds, enough for her to confirm my prior affirmation. Again, her emotions varied greatly from the hostile expression that seemed to be permanently etched on her face.

"What's going on? How did I get here? And what the hell do you want from me?" She screamed, taking a defensive stance against the headboard.

I stepped in her direction, intent on explaining certain important issues she had yet to realize, but was met with a fierce warning.

"You were going to drown. Don't you remember any of the events from this morning?"

I could feel her frantic attempts to comprehend my words.

"What are you talking about?"

"You fell overboard. I had to jump in after you. I carried you back on deck. Leah, you nearly drowned."

She hissed.

"Wait. You expect me to believe that I fell into the fucking ocean and you jumped in after me? Then what? You leapt back onboard with my limp body in your arms?"

"Yes," I answered flatly.

"You're shitting me, right? First off, my ass would have been shark food after falling hundreds of feet off the fucking boat, and secondly… you what?!"

"Should I reiterate?"

Leah gritted her teeth and balled her fists. She looked down at the almost sheer, white nightgown she was wearing, which Alice had so conveniently packed, and growled.

"You sick fuck! You drugged me and brought me here didn't you? I'll kill you!"

It all happened so fast; she leapt off the bed, exploding into a large, grey wolf, and charged. I bared my teeth and snarled. She intended to kill me; therefore, a fight to the death was inevitable. Unfortunately for her, it would be her funeral, not mine.

Just as I was about to spring, Leah stopped mid-air, then dropped . Her gaze fixed on a mirror that was mounted on the wall just a few steps behind me.

The ferocious beast vanished, leaving in its place a frightened and trembling, naked, human girl.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews are much appreciated! :o)**


	5. Legends

**I just saw the movie Legends of the Fall for the first time. I loved it! I couldn't help but to picture Tristan (Brad Pitt) as Jasper :op Needless to say that I was ecstatic when he fell for Isabella Two. It was like watching a real Leah and Jasper story, not just reading about it! I know, I'm a dork :o)**

**Well here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Leah remained silent for several minutes. I watched, not moving or breathing, overwhelmed by the girl's emotional state; it was in a frenzy. I tried to channel her feelings, but they were in absolute turmoil. The effects of her emotional instability were mentally exasperating. For my own sanity, I attempted to soothe her and the cacophony relented, but just an ounce.

Although I knew Leah had no knowledge of my ability, as if in response, her eyes immediately met mine. They were glassy and slightly pink, but portrayed a strong, unwavering determination. Among the vast number of emotions plaguing her seemingly vulnerable body, one in particular, which she fought so fiercely to hold on to, was pride. Somehow, that didn't strike me as uncharacteristic.

Her indomitable gaze turned angry and her breathing became more labored. I noticed the tremor in her hands first, followed by the rest of her body. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she blamed me for the horrifying reflection she'd seen in the mirror. In a way, she was probably right. My presence had, in all probability, indirectly caused her transformation. At least that would fit with Edward's theories.

"I will try and answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability."

Leah's sinister stare demanded answers. It screamed for it.

She growled and hugged her knees tightly, evidently in an attempt to hide her state of undress. Although it was indeed a body worthy of admiration, her nudity was not relevant at the moment, nor would it ever be, for that matter.

I moved slowly towards the bed and her guarded glare followed me. A low snarl escaped her lips as I neared, but she quickly quieted when she saw me grasp a white sheet that was strewn over the foot of the bed.

The blanket whipped through the air, above the girl's body. My free hand then pulled it around her as I knelt. I held my breath and she wrinkled her nose. The proximity was unbearable for the both of us.

Never straying from my gaze, she pulled both ends of the sheet and wrapped it around her body. A slight feeling of comfort washed over me briefly.

I backed up to a sensible distance, then waited for the girl to speak. After countless minutes of silence, it was beyond clear to me she did not intend to do so. Even with her curiosity building steadily, Leah's pride was stronger. How ridiculously insolent.

"Don't you wish to know… what you saw? What you are?"

As expected, she failed to respond. Apparently, Leah functioned a lot differently than most people. She was purposely defying me, despite the internal conflict ravaging her insides. Regrettably for the wolf girl, I knew exactly how to provoke a reaction out of her.

I inched in Leah's direction and she immediately stiffened. I then moved in closer, a smirk stretching across my lips. It was a gesture that instinctively incited a growl on her part. I was not accustomed to treating a lady with such hostility and deliberate rudeness, but the girl's defiance warranted such actions.

One more step into her personal space was all it took. She burst into a mass of grey fur and attacked me. I have to admit, she _was_ strong, though, luckily for me, inexperienced.

I could only imagine the sight as we rolled around the small suite, hissing and growling like two feral beasts scraping for a piece of meat. Although I was merely defending myself and not intentionally causing her harm, Leah's objective was the complete opposite. Her sharpened canines dug into my forearm briefly. I quickly tore her away, then managed to pin the girl, or rather, the animal, onto the mattress.

Her teeth snapped with ferocity just inches from my face, as she struggled and thrashed violently under my grasp.

"Leah, let me explain," I pleaded. "I don't wish to hurt you, but I'm afraid you leave me no other choice." The bitch surely had to be possessed, as her thrashing only intensified. She was also slightly stronger than I'd first anticipated. "Would you just let me explain?" I nearly lost my grip. "Dammit! I saved your life, you owe me that much."

In an instant, the wolf vanished. I was now lying on top of Leah, clutching her wrists.

"I owe you nothing!" she spat from behind gritted teeth. "Now get the fuck off me!"

"Only if you promise-"

"Now," she growled.

I met her blood shot, menacing eyes.

Unexpectedly and completely out of place, I couldn't help my next thought from surfacing: Leah had the most amazing set of eyelashes. They resembled tiny feather dusters and perfectly accentuated her large, almond shaped eyes. The next image to slither its way into my thoughts was even more inappropriate and morbid than the first. I pictured the two of us in this very position, only her features were more pleading and her voice more ragged, as my name escaped her quivering lips repeatedly.

Dear God, Alice's vision.

I suddenly felt Leah squirm, then heard a low groan dance off her tongue. Her eyes narrowed with utter confusion and disbelief, and her breathing unwillingly accelerated. I quickly realized my mistake and dispelled any remnants of lust I may have thrust upon her.

She instantly felt shamed and disgusted, as was I. The vile images I'd so foolishly conjured would have to be addressed at a later time. There were far more pressing matters to attend to.

"We've already made enough racket to raise suspicion. Please, trust me on this. If I let you go, will you promise to try and be civil?"

She turned her face away from mine and exhaled forcefully.

"Fine. But will you get the hell off already. You _fucking_ reek and I can't stand it anymore."

I couldn't help chuckling.

"My pleasure darlin'. You don't exactly smell like a bed of roses yourself."

She hissed.

I carefully released my grip, then backed away slowly, stopping to pick up the sheet, and tossed it in her direction.

"You're very strong, too strong… and fast. Who or what the hell are you?" She examined me with curious eyes, but never let go of the anger in her expression.

"You phase into some kind of wolf creature, yet you sit here and question _my_ humanity?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Leah shook her head and sighed.

"This must be a dream. A sick, twisted nightmare. Or maybe, I've finally lost it. I mean, this can't be real, right? There's no way that I… That I could possibly… A wolf? A fucking werewolf?!"

I dared to step towards her.

"I can imagine how difficult this must be for you. I'm trying my best to understand what it is you're feeling, but it's… well, you're rather complicated."

She shot up from the bed and stomped towards me.

"I don't need you to sympathize with me. I need some answers! Like, what the fuck am I? How did this happen? Who are _you_? And god dammit, what the hell is that smell?" She screeched, her eyes wide with fury.

I wasn't exactly sure where or how to begin and, to be completely honest, I didn't think it was even my place to explain these things to Leah anyway. Unfortunately, because of what she's seen, Alice had insisted otherwise. I shuddered at the mere thought of my sister's visions.

Although I could not deny the wolf girl to be attractive, she was part of a world I could never belong to. We were on opposite ends of the spectrum. The idea of us was simply unfathomable.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I waited impatiently for him to find the most appropriate words, _if_ that were even a possibility. I knew he was struggling. It was evident in his face. Just looking at him made me feel frustrated and… doubtful? What the heck? I couldn't get a grip on my emotions. They were going haywire. As if I were suffering from some kind of multiple personality disorder and the bastards were all fighting to take control simultaneously.

My head was whirling. This was all too much for me to take in in one lifetime, let alone one day.

_Werewolf? _

Impossible. It just couldn't be real. I'd heard the legends, but always dismissed them as being just that: scary stories.

Why me? I asked myself repeatedly.

My eyes began to burn as traitorous tears threatened to spill over. I clenched the sheet tightly within my fists and gritted my teeth, fighting with all I had to keep from crying. I couldn't allow myself to appear weak in front of him. He didn't deserve to see me cry; no man did, or ever would again.

I glared at Jasper, who was now watching me with a sort of pained expression on his face. I opened my mouth to protest his delayed explanation, but before I could speak, a light knock at the door disrupted my train of thought. I watched it creak open cautiously.

Alice strolled in, followed by her husband, whose name I'd forgotten. I remembered meeting the man yesterday afternoon; he didn't say a word. He just stood there, completely motionless, and stared at me with overly expressive eyes, as if he were reading my mind or something. It was fucking creepy and absolutely aggravating.

If I was some kind of freakish werewolf girl in this crazy warped universe, then I couldn't imagine what the three of them were. Every part of me screamed to either tear their sickeningly beautiful heads off, or get my ass the hell out of there. Fast.

Alice approached me. The bitch reeked as bad as Jasper, if not worse. A low, rumbling growl resonated from her husband suddenly. His jaw was tight and he scowled at me, as though in warning.

_Edward_. How could I forget? Oh, right, because his wife apparently wore the fucking pants in the relationship and did all the talking, while his arrogant ass made it his business to just stand there and stare. Freak.

He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring at me, only now with slightly more intensity.

"Leah, there are many things we need to talk about," Alice's melodious voice chimed. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, actually, I don't. I mean, people explode into big hairy wolves all the time. No big deal, right?"

"Forget this!" Edward roared. "She is not our responsibility! Let her figure it out on her own. She obviously doesn't want our help."

"Who the hell are you anyway? And what makes you so knowledgeable?"

"We may not have all the answers, yet," the petite woman interjected, her eyes genuinely caring.

There was something distinctive about Alice. She possessed such a charismatic and kindhearted personality; yet still, I couldn't deny the slight desire, as small as it may be, to watch her die.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward take a step in my direction, his lip pulled back into a snarl. Jasper put a hand on his brother's chest, preventing him from advancing. Strangely, a sudden sensation of extreme peace rippled through me.

"Maybe you'd feel more at ease with some fresh clothes and something to eat. Are you hungry?" Alice asked in her sweetest voice yet.

"I'm not hungry. And yes, I would probably feel a whole lot better if I wasn't naked in front of three complete strangers, but I need some answers. Now."

Alice flashed me a sympathetic smile and nodded. As she spoke, I felt myself become dizzy and even nauseous at times. It was like listening to the script of some bad sci-fi flick in which I, unfortunately, was the star.

She mentioned old legends of my ancestry and a supposed treaty between her father, who used to live in Forks, but had since moved out of the area, and the Quileute Elders. I heard her say the words vampire and shape shifter numerous times. The latter pertained to me. I'd felt relief when she explained that my kind were protectors of humans, and not wild, blood-thirsty beasts, as I had always seen werewolves portrayed in movies.

But my relief was short lived once the reality of the Cullens set in.

Vampires. Real life, bloodsucking vampires. Amazing and disgusting all at the same time. I felt myself begin to shudder, as an overwhelming sensation of anger washed over me. Vegetarians, my ass. _They_ were the cause of my transformation, the reason why I was now a freak of nature. Protector of man or not, I, too, was a monster.

"Why are you even here explaining all this to me? Do you do this as a courtesy to all newly changed werewolves or what?" My tone, although sarcastic, was also blatantly harsh.

Both Edward and Jasper flashed me the same irritated expression, while Alice, as usual, remained passive in her response to my insensitive remarks.

"Some of us have certain abilities, Leah. We wouldn't be here, telling you all this if it weren't for my visions. If I didn't think that somehow-"

"Alice," Jasper interrupted, his mouth tight and his eyes wide, as though trying to tell her something.

"Visions?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Yes. I can see the future. Clips of certain things that are going to happen, so long as the course leading up to them doesn't change."

"Exactly," Jasper interjected. "Her visions are subject to change, not prophesy," he concluded, with an air of warning in his voice.

Great. The fucking leeches, aside from being nauseatingly beautiful, also have super powers.

"So, you're telling me I was in some of your visions?"

The pixie-like woman looked away suddenly. I caught sight of a slightly frustrated expression as it crossed her features momentarily. When she opened her mouth to speak again, a wave of fierce apprehension seemed to slam into my body full force, nearly causing me to fall over.

"Jasper," Alice growled. It was the first time I'd ever seen her upset, and frankly, I had no clue as to the reason for her sudden shift in mood. "You _were_ part of my visions, at least up until two days ago. Now, I no longer see images of you at all, or of Jasper."

The blond bloodsucker and I exchanged looks of confusion. Apparently, it was the first time he'd heard of his sister's latest revelation. Again, my emotions were frenzied. I put my hands over my temples and shook my head.

"Something's wrong with me! I think I'm losing it. I'm so… so confused!"

Alice glanced up at Edward, who immediately sighed then rolled his eyes. Prick.

"She's perfectly fine. It's Jasper," he stated callously.

I heard Alice say something along the lines of mind reader and an empath. She then went on to relay detailed explanations of each, as I sat there, shocked and feeling completely violated on both accounts.

"You bastard!" I barked, pointing my finger near Jasper's face. "What are you trying to do, drive me insane?"

"I assure you that's not my intention. Certain emotions are harder to control than others. It all depends on the situation." His tone was sullen.

I shot Edward an ominous glare and warned him, using not so ladylike words, to stay the hell out of my head. He replied with an equally hostile expression.

"Leah," Alice called sweetly, "do you have any other questions?"

I looked at her as though she had an extra head. Of course I had more questions, tons of them. It was the only reason I was still standing in a room full of putrid smelling leeches. The stench was intolerable. My lungs would never be the same after today… hell, my entire life would never be the same.

A feeling of deep despair ripped through me. I would have killed Jasper, literally, and somehow, I knew the emotion was my own. I felt the sudden urge to run as far from this damned room as possible, but found myself unable to do so. One question in particular was eating away at me. It was the missing variable in this messy equation. The apparent reason I was here in the first place. I turned to Alice.

"Tell me, exactly what _did_ you see in your visions?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reviews are great =)**


	6. Of tempers and revelations

**Thanks a million to all those who review. I am incredibly grateful for your feedback. It really does keep me inspired. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their alerts and/or favorites. **

**Here's chapter 6!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I believe there are more important issues to be discussed."

Jasper's voice was low and brooding, his features mirroring the tension now lacing his voice. I watched as his preternaturally full lips stiffened into an almost straight line from his increasing trepidation. I knew at that very instant that the emotion-fucking bloodsucker was hiding something.

What about Alice's visions did he not want me to know?

My eyes scrutinized his motionless figure in an attempt to decipher the anxiety-riddled madness he was now feeding me by the spoonful. It was enough to make my knees falter. I shot him a glare, but the son of a bitch refused to look in my direction.

"Jazz, I think that's enough." Alice's face was as perturbed as I felt.

"Perhaps we should give her some time to reflect on everything she's learned," Edward stated in his usual, jaded tone of voice. He then looked over to me and grimaced. "She should also throw on some decent clothes... and maybe take a bath."

I instantly began to shake uncontrollably. A fierce grumble quickly followed, echoing powerfully within the walls of my heaving chest. The explosion was imminent. I wanted nothing more than to tear that disgusted, self-righteous grimace off his face. The bastard crouched and snarled, stiffening his stance as my shaking became more violent.

I felt the blond leech's attempts to remedy the disastrous situation unfolding, but his intrusion on my already damaged emotional state only fueled my rage. I growled, fighting against his efforts to calm my anger. He pushed harder and I could almost feel myself shifting between woman and beast, in what must have resembled a scene straight out of the _Exorcist_.

An ear-splitting screech ripped through the suite.

Holding my head in my hands, I let myself fall backwards onto the mattress, completely overwhelmed by the emotional havoc ravaging my body.

Alice was over me in an instant, her brows furrowed and an expression of deep concern etched onto her soft features. She covered my still slightly trembling figure with what was left of the white sheet, then ordered Jasper and Edward out. I heard one last snarl from the mind rapist before the door slammed shut.

"Leah, I know this must be difficult for you but, you must try to control your temper. Somebody could get seriously hurt."

I snickered.

"Exactly!"

"Not when that somebody is your friend Bella, or any other innocent human."

She had a point. I watched the miniature woman as she became consumed by her thoughts.

"Carlisle did mention something to this effect," she acknowledged, her eyes narrowing as the wheels in her head turned steadily. "I think it would be best if you remained indoors for the rest of day. The ship will dock tomorrow morning at a port in St. Thomas. The fresh air and open space will do you good then."

"Wait, what? You expect me to stay locked in this room all day? Not a chance. Besides the unbearable permanent stench of this place, I have to work. I can't-" My eyes flew wide, realization setting in. "What time is it?"

"Five minutes to three," Alice stated flatly, without so much as looking at a clock. I opened my mouth to protest, but she quickly intervened. "It's all been taken care of."

"What? You got me fired?" I could feel the anger building once more in the pit of my stomach.

By the looks of their distinguished, designer clothes and even this very lavish suite, it was obvious that money was not a scarce commodity among the leeches. Unparalleled beauty, super powers, wealth... vampires: 3, poor, unemployed wolf girl: 0.

"No, actually, you quit. You see, Jasper has a way with humans-"

I arched an eyebrow. "Clearly."

"It's for the best, Leah. Trust me on this." Her last sentence held an air of mischief and secrecy.

I made a mental note to ask her about it later. At the moment, I had other concerns.

"Alice, I can't just quit and take a vacation. Werewolf or not, I have bills to pay back home."

I watched her sigh, the semblance of a smile wanting to stretch across her lips. I knew exactly what she was about to say before the words made their way out of her mouth.

"Absolutely not! I will _not_ be some charity case. I won't accept your money." I shot to my feet, intent on stomping out the door and begging, if it were necessary, to get my job back. Then, I realized I was still naked.

When I turned back to Alice, disappointment and shame written all over my face, she was holding a small pile of clothes.

"The bathroom is right through that door. I'll be back in a while to check on you."

"Don't bother, I won't be here," I deadpanned, snatching the garments and heading towards the bathroom.

After a brief shower, I threw on the clothes Alice had given me. I then turned to the mirror and slid my hand slowly over the soft, black fabric that now hugged my waist. I'd never worn such an expensive looking outfit in my entire life. I didn't even recognize the brand. It was some Italian designer I'd never heard of. The fit was so incredibly comfortable and accurate that it was more than obvious the garments did not belong to Alice, who was almost an entire foot shorter than I was.

I immediately remembered the psychic vampire's supposed visions. Apparently, she had indeed seen me coming into their lives. How else would she know my clothing size? The key question still remained. What role did I play in her visions? And why the mystery and uneasiness from Jasper? Whatever the reason, it was significant enough for the leeches to reveal themselves to me. An icy chill suddenly crept up my spine. The possibilities surrounding Alice's visions were endless.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail before heading out the door to face her. I was more than willing to endure a few more minutes of her corrosive stench an exchange for some kind of clarification.

The statuesque image of a certain blond vampire stopped me dead in my tracks. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at the bloodsucker.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Alice?" I barked, feeling the beginnings of a slight quiver in my extremities.

"She and Edward had other business to attend to," he responded in an irritated tone.

"Well, I don't need a babysitter." I motioned towards the door, but the bastard didn't budge. "Are you deaf?"

"Hardly."

"Then get the hell out. What are you waiting for?"

"In case you've forgotten, this happens to be my room," he responded with a crooked smirk.

If this were any other situation and if I were someone like Bella, I would have probably felt weak at the knees from such a gesture. Why did these parasites have to be so damn perfect? It was absolutely sickening.

The tremor in my hands intensified and I found it difficult to catch my breath, that is, until a sudden wave of calm washed over me.

"Stop. Now," I growled.

"That's exactly your problem. How do you expect to walk among humans with such a temper? The slightest incident could trigger an outburst. You could potentially be dangerous to those around you, especially that clumsy human girl you share quarters with."

"I highly doubt it but, either way, I don't see how that's any of your business. Why would you care? I'm sure you'd gladly be there to _lick_ up the pieces anyway."

His jaw stiffened.

"I'm not worried for your sake, mutt, but the fact that there are others of my kind aboard this ship, who most likely do not follow my family's way of life, imposes a threat. If you were to come in contact with any of them, the outcome could be catastrophic. We would all be implicated."

I drew in a deep frustrated breath, but quickly regretted the gesture after nearly passing out. In an attempt to recover from the assault on my nostrils, I held my breath momentarily, then sat at the edge of the bed and contemplated his words. I bit down on my bottom lip and sulked, realizing the leech did indeed have a point.

Whether my lack of control was due to the fact I was inexperienced or not, I couldn't risk accidentally hurting Bella, nor could I come out to the world as some werewolf freak. Suddenly, I felt completely alone and isolated. There I was, thousands of miles away from home and from anybody who could possibly understand me and better explain everything that's happened. There just _had_ to be more of my kind back at the reservation. I mean, the legends exist for a reason. I couldn't possibly be the only anomaly.

My eyes unexpectedly began to burn. I bit down on my lip with more force; one more ounce of pressure and I was sure to draw blood. I glanced over to Jasper, who seemed to be almost studying me, and decided that a bloody lip wouldn't exactly be a good thing at the moment.

"May I ask you a question?" His tone was surprisingly courteous.

"Whatever, leech."

He chuckled before proceeding.

"Why are you… so sad? You have this anger and sorrow about you. Even before your transformation, I felt it, that day on deck, at the park. I've never come across anyone with inner turmoil such as yours. What makes you so… emotional?"

"None of your fucking business, that's what!"

His golden gaze focused on me with an almost glazed over expression, as if he hadn't heard my most recent abrasive response. However, before I could speak again, my body was pummeled with every single emotion related to my dreadful past with Sam.

"You still love him?" I heard the bastard say.

Oh my _fucking_ god!

I was standing in front of him in seconds, shaking violently and on the verge of an explosion.

"Why are you trying to provoke me?" I almost didn't recognize the beastly voice that rumbled its way through my teeth.

"I'm just trying to understand you," he responded coolly, without so much as flinching, despite my overly aggressive nature.

"Stop!" I roared. "Stop fucking with my emotions!"

Without thinking, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and though my intention was to shake him in order to get my point across, Jasper didn't move a millimeter. It felt as though I were trying to move a brick wall.

His cold hands wrapped tightly around my wrists, causing me to wince.

"I suggest you relax." His voice was low, but intense.

I found myself suddenly unable to speak. Our eyes locked. We stood in silence as a barrage of distinct emotions drifted between the two of us. I couldn't distinguish my own feelings from Jasper's anymore. Everything from love to hatred, longing and sorrow, contentment and even a lick of something completely revolting, yet unfortunately familiar, rippled through our bodies simultaneously.

"Why are you here?" I whispered. "What did Alice see?"

The bizarre feeling only intensified. His eyes widened and his jaw stiffened. In an instant, my entire body was consumed by the fiercest, onslaught of lust. The desire was so intense, so raw, it caused a low, rolling moan to slither from between my lips. I almost murmured his name, but luckily managed to catch myself before doing so.

"That," he breathed, evidently as affected as I was, "that's what she saw… but, that's not the reason I'm here."

I blinked and he was suddenly standing on the opposite end of the room, taking with him every ounce of desire. I swallowed hard, trying to wrap my mind around what he'd just showed me.

"What… what was that?"

He refused to look in my direction.

"As you know, my sister's visions… change. She saw you… us, together."

I was pretty sure I almost vomited in my mouth. The man was beyond gorgeous, true, but he was a vampire, a cold, lifeless killer. The thought of us engaged in any kind of relationship, be it sexual or simply as friends, was utterly repulsive.

I heard him laugh quietly. "My feelings exactly."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hours after nightfall, Leah began slipping in and out of consciousness. She didn't trust me and clearly didn't want to let her guard down, but was fighting a losing battle with the seductive fog of sleep.

"Don't you ever sleep, leech?" she asked, in the midst of a yawn.

I hesitated before responding, somewhat surprised by her question. We hadn't exchanged a single word since I'd revealed the contents of Alice's visions.

"Never."

"Right, the undead don't sleep. Makes sense."

I watched her shift in her chair repeatedly, either in a failing effort to keep from falling asleep, or simply looking to get more comfortable.

"You know, you don't have to sit here and watch me. I highly doubt there's some kind of threat lurking behind the corner. Not to mention that it's fucking creepy." She yawned once again. "Seriously, do you ever even blink?"

A smile spread wide across my face. Despite being a shape shifter, Leah was very much human in many ways; however, she was also exceptionally different as well. The human females I'd encountered in the past have always been fairly easy to read. Mortals are feeble creatures with simple emotions and needs. The most basic of instincts surfacing when in my presence, or that of any other member of my family. Yet, in the case of the wolf girl, hatred and mistrust reined strongest amongst the vast emotions plaguing her tortured soul.

My gaze shifted towards her now-motionless figure. The tension that had once filled suite had dissipated, and the atmosphere was suddenly one of peace. Leah had fallen asleep. I stood slowly and cautiously approached where she sat. Her soft, tranquil features held no trace of the bitter and hostile woman from mere minutes ago. Her particularly beautiful face more closely resembled that of an angel's.

I lifted her effortlessly into my arms and set her down on the bed. She fidgeted briefly, then settled back into a profound state of unconsciousness. I watched her avidly as she slept. At times, I envied mortals for their ability to sleep. As much as I tried, I couldn't recall what it felt like to dream, to free oneself of the daily monotony of stress and worries, of life itself, even if for just a few hours.

A nostalgic sigh escaped my lips.

My next thought was intercepted by intense feelings of anguish. I heard Leah begin to whimper lightly in her sleep and my grief-stricken gaze fell on a lone tear glistening beneath her thick lashes. The crystal-like droplet slid slowly past her temple, disappearing among the strands of Leah's dark tresses.

I murmured her name, not with the intentions of waking her, but to distract her just enough from whatever was causing her misery. I knew that I was not successful, as her lips began to quiver and her feelings of torment increased.

Leah had warned me numerous times not to intervene on her emotions, but at the moment, it seemed prudent to go against her wishes. It was not in my character to just sit by and let a lady suffer, nor was it pleasant to be on the receiving end of such desolation.

As I attempted to soothe her, her quiet, unintelligible whines became clear.

_Sam._

Her deepest sorrow had a name. The scar his love left on her soul is profound; it was unlike anything I'd ever felt from a mortal who was not near death. There was something almost intriguing about their story, knowing that it was a mystery I'd never uncover, since to ask her would most likely be the catalyst to her next outburst.

As her sadness subsided, I intended to distance myself from the sleeping shape-shifter, but as I turned to leave, something caught hold of my shirt. Leah's hand, which had previously been hanging off the bed, was now preventing me from moving. I suddenly found myself in a dilemma. If my cold fingers were to touch hers in an attempt to pry them away, she'd surely awaken. Tugging at my shirt would produce a similar outcome.

There was no other option but to wait for her to release her grip. I sat on the floor beside the bed and leaned my head against the wall. She shifted slightly, then turned to her side, her fingers still wrapped tightly around the fabric of my sleeve. I turned to face her, making sure not to breathe and that's when I realized Leah's face was now merely inches from my own. She instinctively wrinkled her nose upon my sudden proximity, but didn't stir_. _

A smile stretched across my lips and I laughed quietly. _Mutt_. I leaned my head back against the wall and expelled an unnecessary breath, preparing myself for what could possibly be the longest night of my existence.

The next morning, I slipped away from my room for some fresh air, and, at my sister's request, stopped by a breakfast bar to pick some food up for Leah. I knocked before entering, just in case, although I expected her to still be asleep. After waiting several seconds without a response, I stepped inside and was instantly surprised to see an empty bed. I set the tray of food atop an end table and made my way to the bathroom, despite the fact I could sense I was alone. The bathroom was empty and my suspicions confirmed; Leah was gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Here's a little sneak peak of the following chapter**

_The pain was intolerable. My feet were bare now, scraping mercilessly against the Earth. I tried to speak, to beg for my life, but the immense pressure nearly crushing my chest, was preventing me from doing so. I was certain I'd die within the next agonizing minutes, from either shock or suffocation. It didn't matter which came first; I just prayed for death to consume me quickly and silence the now mind-blowing pain that was ravaging every part of my body._

**Reviews are awesome! :o)**


	7. Taken

**Thank you, thank you and thank you for all the reviews! :o) You guys are great!**

**This next chapter is a mini chapter in Bella's POV. It will be the ONLY one in this story. I just thought it was necessary.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The world spiraled past me as an unrecognizable blur of colors. It took me seconds, despite the crippling pain, to realize I was moving. Fast. Sharpened nails were digging into my torso, accompanied by a vice-like grip, which prevented my lungs from expanding. I fought desperately against violent bouts of nausea and dizziness, forcing my eyes to remain open. I needed to figure out where I was, where I was heading, and most importantly, who or what was taking me there.

Deep, disconcerting, animal-like growls were rumbling just behind me. Although I tried, I couldn't produce a single reasonable explanation for what was happening. My thoughts then traveled to the moments just before the chaos. I'd been searching for Leah, who had been missing since yesterday, at an outdoor market called Vendor's Plaza. The marketplace was just off the port of St. Thomas. It was riddled with shopping passengers and natives. I remembered feeling slightly claustrophobic and overheated, so I decided to take refuge in the shade, on a nearby bench.

That's when I spotted Leah, across the way, but too far to hear me scream her name. She also seemed to be searching for something or somebody: perhaps she was looking for me. Before I had time to summon feelings of anger towards my irresponsible friend, my upper body was suddenly crushed and the ground was swept away from beneath my feet. I was plucked, literally, from the small bench and flung into some kind swirling warp zone.

Dear God, the pain was intolerable. Whatever held me was now dragging me mercilessly by the arm, as my legs scraped across gravel and dirt like those of a rag doll, colliding hard into sharp and jagged objects. I tried to speak, to beg for my life, but in an instant, my arm was flung over my head and the massive pressure took hold of my chest once again, preventing me from screaming. I was certain I'd die within the next agonizing minutes, from either shock or suffocation. It didn't matter which came first; I just prayed for death to consume me quickly and silence the now mind-blowing pain that was ravaging every part of my body.

Just as my eyelids had finally succumbed to the effects of my impending demise, I was released. My body crashed onto the dirt with such force, I was sure every bone and organ was either broken or bruised. I'd never experienced being tossed from a moving car, speeding over 100mph, but as I careened helplessly across the ground, I was pretty confident this was its equivalent.

The Earth raced painfully beneath me, across my skin, burning on contact, as if I were rolling through a fiery pit. When I finally came to a stop, my breath was caught and my extremities stiffened. The extent of my road rash should have been unimaginable and the pain which immediately overtook me was excruciating.

I moaned loudly, intending to scream, but every inch of me was hurting too much to exert the necessary amount of energy. This was it; this was how I was destined to die. Away from everybody I've ever loved and cared about. Deep sadness ripped through me, accompanying my ever-worsening agony, as images of my dad flashed in my mind. How would he deal with my death, so soon after Mom?

Another surge of despair coursed ruthlessly through my weakening body upon thinking of Jacob. I loved him more than life itself. He was my everything, my reason for breathing and yet his memory caused me immeasurable emotional pain. The day before, I'd spent every available moment trying to contact him, to no avail. I felt panicked, horrified at the possibility of something tragic happening to him, that is, until he finally returned my calls. I was relieved to hear his voice; however, my relief was only momentary. Jake was short, distant and irritable. There was no trace of the loving Jacob, of _my_ Jacob, on the other end of that receiver. Something was off.

I drew in a deep, agonizing breath and immediately became sick to my stomach, as a repulsively familiar scent made its way through my battered lungs. Blood. The smell was so strong. How damaged was I? I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, for fear of what I could potentially see.

"She will remain alive," a velvety male voice commanded.

The man was met by hisses and growls of protest. Animals? Dogs, maybe. Then, a melodious voice spoke incomprehensible and unthinkable words.

"I thought the girl was a snack." I heard the woman take in a deep, exaggerated breath. "She smells _delicious_. May I have just a little taste?"

My brain couldn't process what I'd just heard. A snack? Delicious? Was I dreaming? Waves of intense pain and stinging quickly confirmed my conscious state. This nightmare, although unfathomable, was indeed real.

Three distinct voices, one male and two female, spoke of unimaginable things: blood, thirst, a wolf girl. The male, who seemed to be the leader of the group, had planned an ambush. He discussed leading the so-called wolf girl into the woods, using me as bait. I didn't understand. They talked so fast that, at times, I was unable to keep up. It was all so confusing and utterly frightening.

What the _hell_ was going on?

"Remember what I said," the male stated with an air of warning, "the girl remains alive… for now."

The words echoed in my brain like some kind of sadistic torture. If I didn't die from my injuries, I'd be at the mercy of these monsters. They were cannibalistic sociopaths. No other possible explanation existed.

For reasons unknown, I dared to open my eyes, though quickly wished I hadn't. A pair of blue, lifeless eyes stared back at me. Even if I'd known the unfortunate stranger who lay dead before me, mere inches from my face, I wouldn't be able to make a positive identification. There was so much blood and jagged gashes, almost as if he or she had been mauled by some sort of wild beast.

Tears welled in my eyes as I attempted frantically to control my heaving sobs. I didn't want to draw attention to myself; however, before I could take another breath, a woman with the face of an angel, but with eyes so evil and dark that she could only be a demon, was staring back at me. Her lips curved upwards into a sinister, yet beautiful smile.

"Peek-a-boo."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks again to all my readers. I also hope to hear some feedback from some of my ghost readers? :o)**


	8. Undead, bloodsucking What?

**Thanks so much to all my reviewers and readers! :o) **

**Okay, this is my longest chapter yet. **

**Standard Disclaimer**

**________________________________________________________________________-**

Why did there have to be so many _fucking _people in such a narrow street? I stormed through the crowd, making it painfully obvious to those who had the misfortune of walking too close to me that I was pissed the hell off. One poor fool dared to make eye contact and even had the balls to challenge me to a staring contest, all the while flashing me a pathetic grin. I wanted to tear his scrawny little head off, literally. I felt my hands begin to quiver and my breathing accelerate steadily. I closed my eyes, filling my lungs with much needed oxygen in an attempt to calm myself down.

What was wrong with me? I'm supposed to be one the good guys. Clearly, fantasizing about decapitating some innocent man didn't fall under that category. I really had to work on this whole self-control issue, or else I'd be stuck under the scrutiny of Jasper for… No! Who the hell had proclaimed him my keeper-slash-babysitter, anyway? There was absolutely no way I was coming within ten feet of him or any other member of his parasitic family, let alone spend another night locked in the same room. My nose hairs were singed beyond repair as it was. Besides, I knew everything I needed to know about my curse and all the creatures of the underworld, for now. Including Alice's insanely revolting visions.

I felt the acid in my empty stomach churn and slowly make its way up my esophagus at the thought of Jasper and me… I shuddered. Necrophilia was definitely not my thing.

I pushed all thoughts of Jasper out of my mind and came to a sudden stop, my gaze sweeping the area around me, and remembering why I was in this godforsaken plaza in the first place. Where the heck was Bella? An ex-coworker had informed methat she'd also been looking for me, and mentioned something about going to a marketplace not too far off from the port. Well, this surely was the place.

Just as I was about to continue down the overcrowded sidewalk, a small gust of wind blew past my nostrils. It was merely a faint breeze, but just enough to carry a familiar scent and shove it forcefully down my already-sensitive throat.

A low rumble automatically echoed in my chest, and my eyes locked in the direction of the origin of such an abhorrent stench. I knew immediately that it was not the same as Jasper's, or his siblings. No, this smell in particular was different, stronger and more acidic, but also vaguely familiar. My body stiffened as my eyes fixated on those of a man standing several feet away, in the shadows of the forest. His skin appeared more sickly pale under the overcast of the tall trees. A leech, no doubt. He was dressed fittingly in all black, and his mahogany-colored hair rested gracefully on his shoulders. Fucking vampires and their sickeningly perfect looks.

I stared him down hard and he smirked, his eyes never straying nor blinking. He _must_ know about me. Why else would he single me out in such a large crowd?

I was not about to let some bloodsucking freak intimidate me, so I proceeded to do what came natural to me. I mouthed an exaggerated '_fuck you' _in his direction.

A wide, disturbing smile spread across his lips. I watched him reach for something in his pocket, then raise the item in question in front of his face. I gazed at the shiny silver object for several seconds as it glistened under the vibrant Caribbean sun. I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus… Oh, God. Bella! A small charm in the shape of a heart dangled from the bastard's fingers. There was no mistaking the piece of jewelry. It was a gift from Jake, and Bella would cut her hand off before thinking of removing it.

My heart sank. I was unable to catch my breath and the trembling in my body suddenly turned violent. I had to run. I had to get away from all these people before I exploded, killing whoever happened to be standing within five feet of me.

My feet pounded the concrete with inhuman force and speed. The animal within me did not care about the potential witnesses, or the fact that I was willingly running into the unknown to fight to the death with one or more vampires. She didn't care; I didn't either. I made it just past dense brush before my insides exploded outwards. Four heavy paws gripped the earth in a calculated rhythmic pattern, leaving a thick cloud of dust in their wake. I pushed harder, following the revolting scent, until my muscles began to burn. It was an exhilarating feeling despite the circumstances surrounding my pursuit. I had never imagined anything capable of moving so fast. This was something I could definitely get used to.

A small clearing became visible just a few yards ahead. I leapt, prepared to fight, but much to my dismay, a strong, icy hand gripped me by the throat in mid-air.

Fuck. Me.

"Change," he commanded with a growl.

Although my trachea was being crushed, which rather put a damper on the whole rescue attempt, I made a point to show the son of a bitch that I was not defeated, _mentally_, that is.

My sharpened canines snapped viciously near his face, while my paw prepared to separate his intrusive limb from the rest of his body. I suddenly heard a loud, agonizing scream, and I froze. My eyes then locked on my horrified and bloody friend, who dangled like a ragged piece of meat from the long, slender arms of a bloodsucking bitch.

Leave it to Bella to be the single unlucky human, out of thousands of people, to be captured by three bloodthirsty vampires.

"You so much as flinch and you'll be picking up your friend… piece, by piece."

I pulled my lip back into a snarl.

"Change," he ordered once again, only this time his voice was more intense and menacing. I watched as his scarlet colored eyes shifted slowly to black. "Now." His growl held an unspoken warning. Somehow, I knew I had mere seconds to make a decision.

How did he know about me? Why was he doing this? He must have deliberately chosen Bella, just to get to me. It was undoubtedly the only reason she was still alive.

Against my better judgment, I phased. I had no other choice. Bella was my friend.

The bastard tightened his grip as the width of my neck shrank greatly in size. I clawed at his hand in a desperate attempt for oxygen. He did nothing but pull me close, while his other hand wrapped itself around my bare waist. As irrelevant and petty as it was, I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable and far too aware of my current state of undress. Especially now that he was holding me in such an intimate way, his lips just millimeters from neck, and my breasts crushed against his cold, solid chest. I heard him inhale deeply, then growl, a disgusted expression creasing his features..

He released his hold just slightly, enough for me to stay conscious a few minutes longer.

"Remember what I said," he warned.

"What… do… you… want?" I managed to stutter.

The motherfucker proceeded to tip his head back and roar a loud and boisterous laugh. My body instantly began to shake uncontrollably, threatening to explode. But before I had the chance to phase, his grip on my neck tightened, completely blocking my airway again. He then shifted his body so that I was in plain view of a horror-stricken Bella. She immediately gasped upon the sight of my flailing naked body. Adrenaline must have kicked in, as she intended to free herself despite her injuries. Of course, her attempts were entirely futile.

A shorter, blonde parasite moved in quickly and grabbed hold of one of Bella's arms, causing her to shriek.

"Luke," the bitch moaned, as if _she_ were the one in pain, "I can't stand it anymore. Please, just a taste."

I watched in utter and complete horror as the leech's tongue rolled slowly over the blood-covered skin of Bella's arm. Her eyes instantly glazed over, and a look a pure evil took possession of her features. She hissed like a wild animal, digging her nails deep into Bella's flesh. I couldn't let this happen. The parasite was going to kill my friend right in front of me and I was powerless to stop her. Hopelessness rippled through me at the realization that, even if I did manage to escape, I'd never be able to save Bella as well. Not with such uneven odds. However, I couldn't just sit back. I had to do intervene somehow…

A large, ghostly hand wrapped itself around the female vampire's throat. A familiar face, with the same shadowy characteristic, appeared seconds later. It was the male bloodsucker. My hands immediately flew to my neck, where his hand remained locked and firm. Holy shit! It's as if his soul jumped out of his body, and stretched a few feet across the clearing. Fucking vampire freaks and their ungodly powers!

He warned the blonde to refrain from her thirst, then ordered her to leave if she found herself unable to comply. Honestly, I didn't know what the _fucking_ hold up was. Why didn't he just kill us both and get it over with already? He was obviously after something in particular. And that possible _something _made me quite nervous.

Within seconds, the leech was whole again, his grin wider now as stared at me with menacing eyes.

"Your name. Tell me your name." He inched closer, brushing his disgusting, cold lips along my jaw, as he crushed me against his body, his hand slithering dangerously close to my ass.

Son of a bitch. Was this what he wanted? Was I part of some sick, sexual fantasy?

The bastard misunderstood my growl as an attempt to respond to his question. He loosened his hold on my neck, both hands now hugging my waist. Although I desired nothing more than to tear him into tiny, unrecognizable shreds, I needed a few moments to catch my breath.

"Speak," he insisted.

"Fuck you," I replied, then spat in his face.

I didn't have time to think about the consequences of what I'd just done. A loud crack clouded my thoughts, along with a sharp, searing pain which radiated throughout my face and neck. I heard Bella scream my name, her voice echoing painfully in my head. My jaw was stiff and out of place. I flexed it, despite the pain, then heard another crack, as the bone set itself back into place. I spat blood onto the ground, then turned to the leech, a shameless smirk curving my lips.

"Is that all you got?"

Goddamit! I vaguely remember a time when Jake commented jokingly, how my mouth would get me killed someday. Well, apparently, this was that day.

I braced myself for the impact, instinctively closing my eyes.

A second later there was a distinct growl, and the bastard's icy touch was then torn from my body. I hit the ground and my eyes flew open. My first vision was of Bella, sprawled helplessly on the dirt. Beside her, on opposites sides, were two clouds of swirling dust and gravel. It took me only a few moments to realize what was happening. I drew in a breath and immediately recognized the sickeningly sweet scent that now permeated the air.

I ran over to a frightened and sobbing Bella. She looked at me with wide and terrified eyes. I quickly assessed her bloody figure and instantly knew she needed immediate medical attention. It seemed like blood was oozing from almost every part of her body. Not exactly a good thing when surrounded by so many vampires. Even if three of those vampires were self-proclaimed vegetarians.

"Leah," she gasped, "what's going on?"

"No time for explanations. We have to move."

She began to protest, but I quickly lifted her into my arms. I was momentarily surprised by how effortlessly I carried her 115lb body. I'd have to dwell on that somewhat remarkable detail later.

I began to run, but only made it a few steps before something cold and incredibly strong gripped me by the ankle, snapping me backward. Bella flew out of my arms and landed face first on the ground. My instinct was to reach for her, but I found myself unable to do so as I was now suspended in the air, several feet above the ground.

A fog-like arm was wrapped around my leg. My eyes followed the thick, smoky extremity until they found its origin. A third swirling cluster was rattling the branches of a tree above me. I didn't have time to conjure another thought, when I was whipped violently towards the blur of spiraling colors. My airway was partially crushed for the umpteenth time that morning. Frankly, it was beginning to get on my nerves.

Jasper suddenly appeared in front me, his teeth bared as low, rolling growls rumbled in his chest.

"Well, well, look what I've got," Luke teased. Jasper hissed in response. "Leave or she dies."

Jasper arched an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I care whether she lives or dies?"

Lucky for him, my voice was currently out of commission. My barrage of obscenities would have to wait.

"No? Well then, what brings you here? Perhaps you'd also like a taste of _this_…" His hand slid slowly down my bare abdomen. "So sorry to disappoint you. I don't take pleasure in sharing."

Jasper's jaw stiffened as he watched Luke's hand travel dangerously low. I wanted to protest, to rip his revolting fingers away from my body, but I was too weak to struggle. I needed some oxygen. Fast.

"Release her," Jasper demanded through gritted teeth.

"That's what I thought," Luke responded with a brazen laugh.

The next words exchanged between the two of them became unintelligible. I began slipping in and out of consciousness. I opened my eyes one last time and attempted to focus. Jasper's expression was an odd one: somewhat inappropriate if you ask me. He was grinning. The bastard was actually grinning while I stood there dying.

Darkness clouded my next thought and blinded me, literally. Just as I was about to lose my battle with the grim reaper, my body was pummeled by a torrent of different emotions, arousing my brain just enough to keep me conscious a few seconds longer. They were coming so fast and strong. I was completely incapable of distinguishing one from the other. The constriction around my neck also eased, and I was able to take a much-needed breath of air. However, the celebration would have to wait. My head was spiraling from the onslaught of Jasper's empathic abilities, causing my knees to give out. Shit. I was no longer in Luke's grasp, but I was falling, my hands being too weak and shaky to grab hold of the branch.

"You know, this has been, by far, the worst vacation." Jasper pulled me back onto the branch.

I couldn't respond to his sarcasm until my violent gasps for air settled down a bit. After a few seconds of uncontrollable heaving, I felt his icy hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I withdrew from his touch after regaining my composure.

"Don't-" I began to say, my voice hoarse and slightly painful. My eyes widened. "Bella!"

I came to my feet and searched for signs of Bella, but she was gone. Panic began to set in.

"Alice is taking her to a hospital. Your friend is still alive."

Relief washed over me momentarily.

"For now! She was bleeding pretty badly and I doubt that your sister-"

"Alice will not harm her. I can assure you of that."

"I don't trust you! Any of you!" I screamed, about to phase and run to her aid.

Jasper grabbed me by the wrist, preventing me from moving. I was beginning to get really _fucking_ tired of being manhandled. Enough was enough.

"Get your hands off!" I barked.

"I'm just trying to help."

"You wanna help? Fuck off!"

He scoffed, releasing me.

"That's the thanks I get for saving your _ass_?" His eyes scanned me from head to toe. "Literally."

___________________________________________

Leah burst into a large grey fur ball, then leapt off the branch. I jumped after her. Clearly, the girl wasn't thinking straight. What was she planning to do, run into town as a wolf or, better yet, completely naked? Neither choice was remotely wise, or sane for that matter.

"You can't go into public like that." She stopped. "And I doubt you'll get very far without any clothes on either, in case you were contemplating the idea."

Leah turned to me and growled. She was incredibly upset, yet, resigned to the fact that I indeed had a point. I watched her pace aimlessly back and forth, frustration and apprehension clouding her emotional state.

"Alice and Edward will be back shortly. You will see your friend then."

Despite my words of reassurance, Leah's frustration only grew. Her pacing became more intense. I felt as if there was something she wanted to say but-

She couldn't. I unbuttoned my shirt, slid it off my arms and stretched it out to her. She paused, eyeing the piece of clothing suspiciously before taking it between her teeth and disappearing behind a tree.

Moments later, she emerged, walking slowly in my direction. My shirt fell the necessary length down her thighs, though not by much. Her long, toned legs moved with surprising grace, and before I had to time to repress my next thought, her image evoked a familiar, but disconcerting, feeling. Leah looked undeniably sexy wearing nothing more than my shirt.

I shook my head slightly: a movement too subtle for her to catch. Either Alice's visions were messing with my head, or I'd seen Leah's unclothed body far too many times. I was having more and more trouble convincing myself that was a bad thing. I remembered the way _he_ touched her, and the feelings that went along with his actions. I also recalled my own feelings. I knew for sure that jealousy had not been among them, that would have been insanely ridiculous, of course, but it did anger me to no end that, somehow, he'd thought that putting his hands on her in that manner was remotely appropriate.

A low growl resonated deep in my chest. I should have killed him. The bastard had run off like the coward he is. I took solace in the feeling of frustration that I'd sensed from Alice as he'd run off, since it likely meant that I'd be seeing him again in the near future: a thought that caused me a sort of morbid anticipation.

"What ever your problem is, would you mind keeping that shit to yourself? You're making me dizzy over here."

For reasons I had yet to to comprehend, being around Leah made me particularly sensitive--not only to her feelings, but I seemed to unwillingly project my own emotions far more often than usual. Odd.

"I apologize."

I watched her pace nervously back and forth, glancing up at the forest every so often, apparently waiting for signs of Alice. I felt the need to calm her, and almost slipped, but denied the inclination. Frankly, I was not in the mood for another fight. I decided to try a different approach.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon enough."

"Yeah, well, what the heck is taking so long?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Paperwork. Knowing my sister, I highly doubt she'd drop your friend off at the entrance of some hospital and just take off."

Leah mumbled something under breath, about Alice finishing off her little human friend instead of getting her help, obviously thinking I wouldn't be able to hear. Had I not been a gentleman, I would have more than likely responded with something along the lines of 'ungrateful bitch'.

"You really don't trust us, do you?"

"Do I actually have to answer that?" she retorted, motioning to herself with one hand.

"Your friend would probably be dead had we not intervened. And you, well, you _know_ what he wanted. There was no ulterior motive. Just morbid curiosity. He desired nothing more than to-"

"Stop. I don't need you to remind me. I kinda got the hint, thank-you very much."

There was an awkward silence for several minutes. She sat against the trunk of a tree, facing away from me, her knees bent tightly against her chest, as she stared out into the nothingness. Despite her somewhat peaceful expression, her emotions were in turmoil. No doubt she was worried for her friend, but I also sensed there was something else. At times like these, Edward's mind-reading ability would come to be very handy.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked, half expecting her to lash out.

Leah's head whipped in my direction and her eyes narrowed as she stared at me.

"That's exactly it. Why do you care? Why are you even here? If you think for one second that because of Alice's crazy visions I would-"

"Look," I interrupted, "if _that_ were my intention, we definitely wouldn't be here. In fact, we'd probably still be on the ship, in my suite." My voice held an air of sexual implication.

A brazen grin spread across my lips. Not exactly the most polite or appropriate statement, but it was the truth, nonetheless. Leah's jaw dropped. She then stomped towards me, glaring as though she desired to kill me.

"You cocky son of a bitch! Who do you think you are? I'm not one of those undead, bloodsucking whores you're used to shacking up with! I think I'd rather gouge my own eyes out!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look quite adorable when you're angry?" I inquired jokingly.

Leah growled in response, but before she could muster an insult, she screamed and crashed into my chest, apparently startled. My instincts kicked in and I quickly stepped in front of her, a snarl pulling at my lip.

My eyes suddenly caught sight of an object wriggling in the dirt near my feet. It was a severed hand whose fingernails were painted a deep crimson.

"What the _hell_ is that?" she shrieked.

I didn't answer, instead, I walked forward, moving aside some bushes and discovering the mangled remains of one of the female vampires. Goddammit Edward; clean up after yourself!

"Quickly," I said. "We must burn the pieces."

Leah peered over my shoulder, then recoiled.

"Oh, hell no. That's all you," she replied, walking hastily back to the clearing.

I gathered the remaining pieces that were strewn over the forest floor, made a shallow pit and set them ablaze. Leah watched from afar, shaking her head in disgust.

"Why was that thing still… alive?"

"We're immortal, remember?"

She scoffed.

"Apparently not." She then turned to face me. "By the way, let's just clear things up. The _only_ reason I screamed, was because that _thing_ caught me off guard. Don't get it twisted."

"Yeah, sure." I snickered.

"Jasper, don't _make_ me hurt you! I really don't feel like baring my ass again, and to be honest, I'm still feeling a little sore from almost being killed, in case you forgot. But that doesn't mean I won't rip your head off if you manage to piss me off enough."

I simply laughed as I walked to a nearby tree, giving Leah her space, and myself some fresh air. Not even the fumes of scorching wood and vampire remains were capable of drowning out her wretched scent. One would never think she reeked of wet dog from just looking at her. No, I'd imagine she'd smell of something sweet, or perhaps tangy, like citrus.

My eyes suddenly fixed on Leah, who was leaning against a tree, directly across from me. I could clearly understand why any man would find himself attracted to her. She was beautiful indeed and exotic. I was not by any means an exception. I had at least the same desires and needs as any human male in that aspect, if not stronger. Leah was undoubtedly capable of awakening such primitive emotions. That fact was undeniable.

"Seeing that I'm thinking of Bella's well-being, and because I have yet to lose my mind, I can only assume that the revolting feelings dancing around my psyche are coming from you?" She arched an eyebrow and grinned. "I know it must be difficult. I get that," she stated with blatant sarcasm. "But, could you please try to control yourself? I'm gagging over here. "

"Don't flatter yourself, mutt," I lied, smirking. "Perhaps I was merely trying to take my mind off the fact that I'm stuck here with you… again."

"Last I checked you're here by your own free will." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you knew Alice, then you'd know that isn't the case. Nonetheless, I don't have to explain myself to you. "

"Sure, leech. Whatever you say."

She was obviously enjoying this.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm having a hard enough time trying to withstand your _repulsive_ stench, as it is. But, if you must know, perhaps I was thinking of all of my… What did you refer to them as? Ah, yes. Undead, bloodsucking whores?

Leah's shameless grin disappeared in a fraction of a second, a scowl taking its place. She was furious, and I, utterly amused. A loud laugh ripped through my throat. I'd have to thank Alice for convincing me to come here in the first place. The expression on Leah's face was truly priceless.

I heard her mutter something under her breath again, but I was much too distracted to understand. Suddenly and unexpectedly, there was a shift in her mood. By the time I looked up in the wolf girl's direction, she was standing just a few steps away from me, flashing a sort of seductive smile, which caught me completely off guard.

"Oh, really?" she purred, stalking towards me slowly.

I raised an eyebrow and watched her drop to her knees, our eyes now level.

"Leah?"

"What?" she murmured, straddling my thighs, her face now mere inches from my own.

"What… are you… d-doing?"

Did I just stammer?

"How's this for… What was that word you used? Ah, yes. Repulsive?" She whispered that last word, brushing her lips softly against my jaw.

My eyes instinctively closed and I suppressed a moan when I felt her fingers trace lightly over my chest. I wasn't mistaken when I'd admitted that Leah was capable of awakening intense feelings of lust, nor was Alice, for that matter. She definitely had my undivided attention. Although, there was something amiss. Her emotions didn't match her actions. In fact, she found herself in a fierce internal battle, which I suppose was to be expected. She'd never behave in this manner, not sincerely, anyway. It was a game. Her attempt at getting even. Well, two could play at that.

"You know, darlin'," I breathed, taking her face into my hands, a gesture which caught her by surprise, "I was wrong." I pulled her in closer, feeling a slight resistance, and ghosted my lips over hers. I couldn't distinguish whether the feelings of deep desire mixed with even stronger ones of disgust were my own, hers, or a mixture a both, yet I thought I heard her bite back a groan. Perfect. "I was completely wrong. Repulsive is definitely not the right word… It's more like… utterly and completely… _revolting_."

She froze. I didn't have time to look her in the eyes, before I felt a forceful tap on my nose, followed by a scream of agony. I knew immediately what had happened: Leah punched me.

I came to my feet. She was still kneeling on the ground, only now she was slumped forward, holding her hand and whimpering. She then began to curse.

"Look, I'm sorry. If I'd known you intended to sucker-punch me, I would have advised you against it."

"I should fucking kill you!" she roared.

"At least you know it will heal in a couple of hours."

"Fuck. You," she growled.

I genuinely felt remorse for hurting her, whether it _was_ my fault or not; however, I couldn't comprehend the bombardment of misery I was now subjected to. Sure, a broken hand was painful to the average human, but Leah was far more resilient. She has enhanced strength, after all. Why…? I suddenly picked up on something; she was not just plagued by physical pain, but by emotional agony as well. I probed deeper and uncovered a familiar sorrow. Up until this moment, I was unsure whether this Sam character was someone she'd lost, or a man who simply left her; now, I was certain the latter was correct.

I shouldn't care, but somehow, I found myself too involved not to. I wasn't the kind of person who'd hurt a woman's feelings intentionally. I felt I ought to redeem myself, somehow.

"Leah, I… It was a joke. You're not revolting. Not even close."

"Did you miss the part where I told you to fuck off?"

I could feel her sorrow growing by the minute. She didn't think my apology was sincere, but an act of pity.

"Sam was-"

I was unable to conclude what I'd intended to say, as Leah pinned me against the tree, catching me off guard. She was shaking violently and her breathing was labored. If it weren't for her rage-driven curiosity, she would have phased and attempted to hurt me.

"How do you know that?" she growled.

"Last night… you said his name in your sleep. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude but-"

"I hate you mother-fucking leeches!"

She turned and began to run. I couldn't let her do anything rash, so I leapt, intercepting her. Leah growled viciously and exploded into her wolf form in the same breath.

"Where are you going?" Her growls intensified. "I apologize. As I said, it wasn't my intention to eavesdrop, I just… Leah, don't do anything stupid."

Her teeth snapped at me.

"I was going to say that Sam-" she roared, causing the forest around us to come alive. "Sam is a fool."

Leah froze. Our eyes locked on each other for countless seconds, until the grey wolf slowly disappeared. She sat down again, now naked, and stared off into the distance. I knelt beside her. Another bout of awkward and tension-riddled silence ensued.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"If you apologize one more time, or ever mention his name again, I'll kill you."

I chuckled quietly.

"Well, I do apologize for not having another shirt."

She turned to look at me, then flashed an unabashed smirk.

"Sucks for you, leech. Now you'll have no choice but to endure my utterly and completely revolting body. Hell, everybody and their momma has seen me naked today."

And with that said, she came to her feet and proceeded to walk.

"I'm sure I'll run into your fashionably late sister soon enough. You coming?" she asked, peering over her shoulder.

I grinned and nodded, my eyes instinctively traveling southbound.

"Don't forget to put out that fire. You don't want to burn the whole damn place down, now do you?"

I just stood there, frozen and, dare I say, mesmerized, by the slight swaying of her perfectly curvaceous hips. The sight was nowhere near revolting--far from it, in fact.

"You thinking about those undead, bloodsucking whores again, Jasper?" she asked, before disappearing into the dense brush.

A smile spread wide across my lips.

_______________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! :op**


	9. In Your Dreams

**Sorry for the delay! As always, thanks a bunch for the great reviews! A big thanks to the lovely Fogwood for all the help! You're the best! :o) I'm still insanely jealous! :op**

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Are you going to go inside, or are you just going to stand out here thinking about it?"

Edward's hand fell on my shoulder. I'd been so distracted by thoughts of Leah, that I didn't notice when he'd walked up behind me. I turned to face him. As was customary of my brother, his features held no trace of emotion, but a pang of deep concern emanated strongly from him. Clearly, he'd sifted through my thoughts and uncovered a truth that I had only just begun to realize myself.

"You know, Jasper, I'm not particularly fond of her, or even the _idea_ of her, but it's not my place to tell you what to do, or who to be with."

I furrowed my brows, a little confused and taken aback by his statement. I was by no means falling for the girl, if that was what he was implying. I was simply interested. _She_ was interesting. There was something about Leah Clearwater that beckoned me to explore further. She possessed a certain je-ne-sais-quoi that I felt compelled to unearth. Beneath the anger, hostility and bitterness, lay the soul of broken and profoundly vulnerable woman…

"You want to fix her… somehow?" My brother inquired, reading my mind.

Through the years, I'd learned to keep my most private thoughts hidden from Edward. Lately, or rather, since meeting Leah, I'd been slipping, as I found myself incapable of keeping her out of my head.

"In all honesty, I don't know exactly what it is I want from her, but I do know that I don't think myself capable of staying away."

My voice held an air of finality, which hopefully made it clear that the subject of Leah was officially over.

"What are we going to do about the girl?" he asked, referring to Bella.

I looked down the corridor of the ICU, spotting the room to which Bella was now indefinitely confined.

"I've talked it over with Leah. She's almost certain that convincing Bella that she'd hit her head and imagined everything would be a hard, if not impossible, task. Apparently, the girl, although naïve, is also particularly perceptive."

Edward looked away, expelling a frustrated breath. Anxiety and fear, laced with ever-growing anger took hold of his emotions.

"You know what's at stake if this girl…" He gritted his teeth. "We can't afford to risk our family. We've done enough damage already by revealing ourselves to Leah, but this… this has gone too far."

He was right. It was not safe for Leah's friend to know of our existence. But then again, what other options did we have?

"What are you implying?"

Edward remained silent. From his resolute, but uneasy expression and mood, I gathered he'd come up with some sort of plan. However, I also sensed it was an idea he did not fully support.

He nodded, confirming my assumptions.

"Alice and I will be back at the hotel." With that, my brother turned on his heels and quickly disappeared around the corner.

In a few quick strides, I reached Bella's room. The door swung open and I slowly stepped inside, unhesitatingly cutting off my unnecessary air supply. Her wounds were tightly bandaged, but, even so, I certainly could not afford a slip up in a place like this.

My eyes skimmed over Bella's unconscious body, immediately fixing on Leah's, which was lying on a faded red recliner. She was curled up on her side, strands of her long, ebony hair partially hiding her face. All prior worries subsided as I watched her sleep. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips when I noticed her jeweled, gladiator-style sandals, and remembered her initial reaction when Alice had given them to her.

Apparently, she was far more accustomed to rubber flip-flops than silver-clad shoes, whose beaded straps wrapped so fittingly around her slim ankles. Obviously, Leah was not aware of how flattering the sandals were to her long, slender legs. I, on the other hand, was far too aware.

I inched closer and, before I could stop myself, I dared to remove a strand of hair from her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked unexpectedly, her tone guarded and noticeably startled.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but it's getting late and I have yet to see you eat."

Leah's expression softened. She looked down, placing a hand over her abdomen.

"Dammit. You're right. I'm starving."

"I would have bought you something from the cafeteria, but from what I hear, hospital food isn't exactly the best. There is a small café across the street. I'd be glad to take you there, if you'd like."

She smiled briefly, then looked over to her friend. A sudden rush of remorse and sadness rolled over me in steady waves.

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I can't just leave. What if she wakes up while I'm gone?" Leah came to her feet and walked over to Bella's side.

I'd definitely have to thank Alice for possessing such a keen eye for fashion. Leah looked absolutely stunning in her white shorts and loose-fitting, but equally sexy tank top.

"I'm sure she will be well taken care of. You really should eat something… and sleep, for that matter. You definitely look like you could use some rest." I lied. Yes, she looked slightly fatigued, but that did not take away from her beauty in the least.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks, leech, for letting me know I look like shit in a nice way." I sneered, rolling my eyes.

I watched him open his mouth from the corner of my eye, as though he were about to speak, or perhaps apologize for being such a dick, but before he could do so, a light knock at the door stopped him. A dark-haired man, wearing pale blue scrubs entered the room.

He was tall and slightly muscular, with small dimples on each cheek and a warm smile. Had it not been for Jasper, I would have described the male nurse as good-looking, ruggedly handsome even, but in comparison to the statuesque blond, the man was merely average.

I flashed him a half-hearted smile. My eyes then strayed to the white badge on his chest, which read: Collin P., R.N.

"You're awake!" Collin announced with a slight accent, widening his grin.

Apparently, he'd come in the room earlier while I was still asleep. That small fact was rather disturbing, as I'd been somewhat edgy and not at all comfortable in the presence of strangers since the events from that morning. I'd caught myself staring at random people and wondering who among them was some kind of supernatural creature. I knew paranoia was setting in when I realized that everybody seemed suspicious, including a three-year-old boy who kept staring at me in the waiting room. I half-expected the kid to transform into a leprechaun or something.

I smiled again, humoring the nurse, who seemed to be going out of his way to make small talk. Jasper abruptly stepped closer to me. His sudden proximity and stiff stance caught me by surprise. I wanted to question him, and even push him the hell away, but at that very instant, Collin began to discuss Bella's condition.

He explained that she was heavily sedated and probably wouldn't come to until the early hours of the morning. Her injuries, although serious, were not life threatening. All things I already had knowledge of. Frankly, I was beginning to get a little irritated with his repetitiveness.

After notating Bella's most recent stats, Collin looked up at me and smiled… again. His eyes then strayed in Jasper's direction, who was now standing by my side, and his grin quickly soured into a serious and slightly panic-stricken expression.

Jasper was staring him down with predatory eyes. There was something so immensely sinister and dark in his now black-tainted gaze, that I suddenly felt a small shiver ripple down my spine. The beast within me instinctively stirred. I inhaled deeply, managing to keep the grey wolf at bay.

What the _fuck_ was Jasper's malfunction, anyway? Why was he subjecting this poor man to his demonic glares? Had I missed something? No, I hadn't. Jasper was just being his usual broody and intimidating self.

I cleared my throat, wrapping my fingers tightly around one of his wrists. My sudden touch shook him from his apparent murderous trance. Jasper's eyes then met my scowl and he nodded subtly. I flashed him one last glower, then turned towards Collin, who luckily, was already heading towards the exit.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" I barked, when the nurse had left, stepping in front of him.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. I felt every vile, disgusting-"

"Wait, what? Have you lost your _fucking_ mind? What are you, my father?" Jasper's mouth suddenly tightened. Somehow, I gathered that I was in the completely wrong ball park. My eyes fixed on his, then narrowed. "Jasper," I said, placing a finger over his solid chest, "that overprotective, jealous boyfriend act does not suit you. It's fucking irritating. Stop."

His expression was unreadable, and for the first time since we'd met, I was only able to feel a slight ounce of his now dissipating anger and the prickling of a certain something that seemed to linger just out of my full reach.

"You know I have issues with this whole self-control shit! I could have sworn you were about to have yourself a snack. Are you _trying_ to provoke me?"

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest, shrugging his shoulders.

"I never intended to hurt him."

"Really? Tell that to Collin. Poor guy was shaking in his fucking boots."

"Collin, huh?"

I started to protest, but he quickly took hold of my hand and began to pull me towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, attempting to wriggle free, but to no avail. Freakin' bloodsuckers don't need to transform into hairy beasts in order to be extraordinarily strong; they're freaks 24/7.

"You need to eat. And for the record, _Collin_ by no means elicited jealous feelings of any kind." He scoffed. "Jealous boyfriend act? And I'm the arrogant one?"

I pursed my lips and kept silent. We'd already been down this road before and I did not intend to venture into that awkward territory a second time.

Jasper suddenly eased his grip and I immediately tore my hand from his icy grasp.

"You're lucky I'm starving."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Bella was still asleep by the time I finished my incredibly delicious, but ridiculously over-priced meal. Under normal circumstances, I'd never accept for Jasper, of all people, to pay for my dinner, but being that I didn't have one cent to my name and, most importantly, that I was ravenous, I'd begrudgingly allowed it.

After dinner, he drove me to the hotel where we'd apparently be staying until Bella's recovery. The ship was scheduled to leave dock in the morning, minus two employees and three passengers, of course. We'd ultimately be heading back to Forks… At least I could use Bella's _accident_ as an excuse for no longer being employed. Not that it mattered too much anyway. I had far more serious issues going on. It was pretty safe to assume that my being a werewolf wouldn't go over too well with my family.

I walked slowly through my hotel room, mouth agape. The _fucking_ Ritz-Carlton St. Thomas. These leeches definitely preferred the finer things in life. The suite was easily worth two grand a night, if not more. I could almost swear the damned room was bigger than my entire house back home.

My gaze fell upon the massive structure of a bed that stood in the middle of the suite, bringing the room together. That very bed was the only reason I'd agreed to leave Bella's side. Well, that, and the fact that Alice had offered to look after her while I got some much-needed rest.

Despite my ill feelings towards vampires, I couldn't deny that the petite woman was easy to like. She'd definitely gained my trust. I wouldn't say we were best friends, or even close to it, but ironically enough, I trusted her with my friend's safety. Although, the whole dress-up thing, which had me looking like I was about to grace the catwalks of Milan, was becoming beyond exasperating. I'd never worn clothes that were so… well... attention getting.

I let myself fall freely over the plush mattress and closed my eyes. I had been concerned, what with everything that's happened, but I knew at that moment that I'd have no problem drifting into a deep slumber.

I pulled the covers over my head and yawned. Just as I felt myself slipping into a glorious unconscious state, I heard a light knock at the door. Ugh. Why?!

I fully intended to get up and verbally bash the unfortunate soul on other side of the door, but before I could do so, it swung open and to my surprise, Jasper strolled in. He was walking in leisurely, as if it were time for afternoon tea or something. Son of a bitch! I opened my mouth to protest, but the words never made it past my throat. Next thing I knew, I was pinned against the bed, Jasper on top of me and his golden eyes smoldering. My breath hitched and my lips parted slightly.

"What… are y-you… doing?" I breathed, too surprised and stunned to react.

He didn't answer, instead, he slowly traced a finger over my lips, his soft touch surprisingly warm. Something stirred and began to simmer in the pit of my stomach.

"Jasper…" I murmured, all coherent thoughts escaping me.

He groaned in response, tilting my chin upwards and gently ghosting small, delicious kisses along the skin of my neck, leaving behind a blazing trail of flames. My breathing became labored. I was no longer in a rational state of mind, as I desired nothing more than to hear my name roll repeatedly off his tongue, the same one he was now using to trace the outline of my lips.

Dear God, the taste of him was unlike anything I'd ever savored in my entire life. It was sinfully, lusciously sweet. My heart came to an abrupt stop as Jasper's breath, a perfect blend of roses and heaven, poured over my face like a velvet-coated breeze.

I arched my back, urgently seeking the icy hot feel of his fiendish touch, and inviting his hands to explore every inch of my now-quivering body. My legs impulsively wrapped themselves around Jasper's waist, and I stroked up against him in a desperate attempt to extinguish the inferno that was now threatening to consume me from the inside out.

I had officially lost it. All prior feelings of hatred and disgust were indisputably non-existent. At that very moment, there existed neither vampire, nor wolf, only Jasper and Leah, the willing prisoners of a passion so wickedly and uncontrollably potent.

I whispered Jasper's name a second time as his lips made their way down my bare abdomen. I was so deeply enthralled by desire that I hadn't noticed when he'd ripped my red nightgown into small, rag-like pieces. The words 'fucking leech' immediately echoed in my brain when I thought of how much I actually liked that particular gift from Alice. But when the realization of the term's double meaning finally set in, I smiled and groaned with frenzied anticipation.

God, what the hell was wrong with me? Did I have no shame? Here I was, at the mercy of a bloodsucker, no less, and begging to get laid like some desperate whore. No! I was better than this! I'd promised myself that I'd never be this weak or vulnerable. And I'd be damned if I were to break that vow, all for the sake of Jasper Cullen.

"Leah," he purred into my ear, his lips softly brushing the skin of my ear lobe.

I let out a loud and breathy groan. Bastard! Why did he have to be so goddamn enchanting? My hands gripped him by the shoulders, attempting to push him away, but just before I could muster up the will power, the motherfucker traced his tongue along my neck. All morality and self-doubt vanished. I thrust myself forward and ripped Jaspers shirt clear off his back, my nails scraping against his marble skin and breaking on contact. Strangely enough, I only felt a slight twinge of pain.

Nothing could possibly tear me away from him now…

"Leah," Jasper called, his voice was now taunting and diabolical.

My eyes immediately flew open.

"Jasper?"

A low, guttural growl rumbled deep within his chest. He proceeded to flash me an ominous grin. And I watched in utter horror as Jasper's eyes glazed over to a feral crimson.

Before I had time to react, a sharp, searing pain ripped through my throat. He bit me! The son of a bitch had actually bitten me!

"Mother-fu…"

I was rendered speechless as the venom poured into my wound, carving a frigid pathway of destruction in its wake. My body went cold. I couldn't breathe. I was dying.

"J-Jasper… stop," I managed to whisper.

He didn't even flinch. The beast within Jasper had complete possession of his soul. I felt my life literally slipping away from me with every bloodthirsty growl, as he continued his vicious assault. It wouldn't be much longer now. The blood that somehow escaped Jasper's fangs, trickled down my neck and was cold as ice.

I closed my eyes, too weak to even attempt to fight back. It would have been futile, anyway.

Jasper proceeded to dig his fangs farther into my neck. I clenched the sheets between my fists and let out a loud, ear-splitting scream.

Suddenly, everything went black. I felt myself fall a short distance, then impact the floor. I could no longer feel Jasper on top of me, but I struggled viciously regardless, that is, until I realized that I wasn't under attack from a vampire, but by my blanket.

A dream? A dream! It was all a _fucking_ dream! All of it? For a split second, I wanted to believe that I was back in Forks. That the universe was not out of whack and that vampires and werewolves only existed in movies and books… I ripped the blanket in two, only to reveal my biggest dread, and have reality knock me hard on my ass.

I was still in the hotel suite, wearing Alice's red nightgown and with perfect visibility in a room that should have been pitch black. I didn't have time to dwell on my fate, before Jasper burst through the door. Déjà vu, anyone?

My body stiffened upon seeing him.

"Leah, I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

He stepped towards me. A growl instinctively rumbled through my now gritted teeth and he froze, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Why… are you frightened?"

"Why? You want to know _why_? Well, could it be because a bloodsucking vampire just tore into my room at fucking three in the morning? What, are you just standing outside my door, waiting for me to fall asleep?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "How'd you get in here, anyway?"

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest and hissed.

"My room is across the hall. I heard you scream-"

"Yeah, it's called a nightmare. If you leeches slept, then you'd know what I was talking about."

I suddenly thought of a disturbing fact. Vampires didn't eat food, drink water, sleep… Their hearts were shriveled and their bodies dry of any bodily fluid, including blood. This presented a rather interesting dilemma. In my dream I'd _felt_ Jasper. And just like his supernatural abilities, _that_ certain part of his anatomy was by no means an exception. But then again, it _was_ just a dream. Nevertheless, vampires had to engage in some form of sexual behavior, right? I mean, immortal beings living in celibacy for eternity? Seriously?

"What are you so curious about? You know, Leah, your emotions are always all over the place. How do you manage to function on a daily basis without losing your sanity?"

I shot him a glare and drew in a deep, agitated breath.

"Ah, Jasper, I can always count on you to be such a gentleman."

"I wasn't trying to be rude, just stating the facts."

I came to my feet.

"Yeah, whatever."

I bent over to pick up a piece of my torn blanket and immediately felt a shift of emotion in the atmosphere. I straightened my body slowly and looked over to Jasper, whose features now resembled a mixture between pained and a certain something I couldn't quite figure out. And I'm the one with the mood swings?

"Something wrong, _Jazz_?" I taunted.

"A nightmare then?" he inquired, changing the subject. I shook my head and scoffed. "You want to talk about it?"

"It's three in the morning… No. I'm fine. No need to go all Dr. Phil on me."

"Leah," he began to say as he stalked towards me. I suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. "I know you don't particularly like my kind, but is your hate for me so deep, that you wouldn't even consider holding a simple conversation? I'm not a monster, Leah. Did you forget I was human once?"

"_Was_ being the key word here. I'm sorry, but hating you just comes natural to me, like breathing."

"Really? Because you know Alice's visions are usually-"

"Don't," I interrupted. "Why would you even … No! Just, no!"

I looked away from him, feeling ashamed. Although my dream-slash-nightmare had ended rather… disastrous, I couldn't help but to admit that I had… well, enjoyed it.

"I'm curious to know, do you reject the idea because of who I am, or because you refuse to let go of your past… with Sam?"

I growled. Now why did he have to take it there? The infamous red nightgown burst outwards in all directions like confetti. Dammit! Lack of self-control was a bitch.

I lunged forward, colliding into Jasper and snapping my teeth dangerously near his face. He didn't fight back, just stood his ground while attempting to hold me back.

"You know something, Leah Clearwater? You're too much. Any other sane man would have made a mad dash, away from you, without so much as looking back" I stopped struggling. "Your beauty is only surpassed by your impossible and at times, child-like personality."

How did he manage to insult and compliment me all in the same breath? Wait, he thought I was beautiful? Any _other_ man? Was he the exception? I found myself unwillingly shrinking within Jasper's grasp. Our gazes locked. He spread his fingers and pressed the palms of his hands against the skin of my back, crushing me to his body.

"Any other man, maybe. But you're not a man, Jasper."

His body was nothing like my dream as far as temperature goes; he was indeed cold. However, his touch and proximity had undeniably evoked a certain familiar emotion…

_________________________________________________________________________________

Please press the review button and leave me your thoughts!


	10. Beautiful Disaster

**So sorry for the delay... again. No excuses. Just me being a little lazy. Well, here's the chapter. It's shorter than the last few, and more of a filler. Next one will get the ball rolling.**

**Thank you all sooooo much for the fantastic reviews! I love and appreciate every single one of them!**

**Again, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy! :o)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was speechless. Frozen. There was a certain something in the way his honey-colored eyes glistened as he stared at me, expectant and pleading. What exactly did he mean? And what would possess him to say such a thing, or look at me… like that?

I could feel Jasper's fingers caressing me slightly. The gentle touch of his fingertips along the surface of my skin produced an odd, but regrettably enjoyable fizzling sensation. I bit back a groan, feeling incredibly vulnerable, yet strangely secure in his arms.

Suddenly, the fizzing became a peculiar prickly feeling, only now, it had enveloped me entirely, nipping at the surface, trying to penetrate my body's outer shield. It was almost as if Jasper were holding back his emotions. The determination etched on the planes of his face was undeniable proof of that.

"Jasper."

His eyes became a sea of simmering topaz upon the sound of his name, unintentionally breaking a hole through the barrier he'd set up. His emotions slithered over me: a lick of lust accompanied by a sliver of apprehension. The former undoubtedly being the stronger of the two. Apparently, I wasn't so revolting anymore. Interesting and disturbing all at the same time.

Jasper's hold around my body unexpectedly tightened, bordering on painful. I placed my hands on his chest, attempting to push him away. Although it would be entirely impossible to escape his grasp without the help of the wolf, I knew that he was not the kind of _man_ to use force on a woman. As predicted, Jasper immediately released his hold.

Who knew vampires upheld moral codes?

My eyes strayed from his as I searched frantically for the right words… for anything that would remedy this awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. Somehow, I could sense his words weren't completely genuine.

I took in a short breath, not knowing exactly what to respond. However, before I managed to think the words, Jasper's figure blurred. A swift swoosh of air blew past me, then behind me. As I began to pivot, my robe, which had previously been strewn at the edge of the bed, was now hugging my shoulders.

"Um… I'm fine. You can go," I said, trying to sound composed. I shoved my arms through the sleeves of the robe, and tied the damned thing tightly around my waist.

"Again, I'm sorry--"

"Stop," I interrupted, holding both hands out, "No need to apologize a dozen times. Just go."

He nodded and started to walk towards the exit.

"Leah," he called, coming to a stop, then turning on his heels to face me, "I'd feel a lot better if I stayed a while. At least until you fall back asleep."

You've got to be kidding me, right? I shook my head and exhaled forcefully. That's when it hit me. I'd become somewhat desensitized to Jasper's once painfully intoxicating stench. His scent remained strong and still stung at the back of throat slightly, but it had indeed lost its potency from even hours ago. Clearly, we'd been spending way too much time in each other's company…

"Listen, I. AM. FINE. I don't need you to sit around and watch me fall asleep. Do you have any idea how extremely weird that is? For anyone? Even if you _were_ human, it would still be beyond creepy, stalker-ish even. Now, get out."

"Fine. I'll leave, but on one condition," he added with an impish grin.

I had a feeling his condition involved me explaining to him the very perturbing details of my dream. Not happening. Ever.

"No! You leave or I'll kick your ass."

"Would it absolutely kill you to hear me out?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it would. My lungs are shriveling as we speak," I exaggerated.

He scoffed.

"You're impossible."

"And you are--"

"Not budging," the bastard stated wryly, flitting over to a stool and taking a seat.

________________________________________________________________________

The look on Leah's face was quite amusing. She stomped towards the dresser, muttering expletives under her breath, then proceeded to rummage through the contents of one of the top drawers like a maniac. I wasn't sure what she was looking for with such fervor until she began tossing various silk and satin garments in the air.

"What the heck is up with your sister? Hasn't she ever heard of a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants? Look at this!" She grimaced as she raised an extremely sexy black, satin nightgown out in front of her. "What am I, a walking ad for Victoria's Secret?"

I arched an eyebrow, a grin playing upon my lips as I pictured Leah's curvaceous figure in such a scandalous little thing. Alice has undoubtedly become my favorite sibling.

"I happen to like it."

She glared daggers at me, then continued her rant of obscenities. The woman was a disaster… A beautiful disaster at that.

My expression hardened suddenly. Something inside me had changed, shifted out of place the moment she'd walked into my life. I realized that now, as I found myself incapable of tearing my attention away from her, and despite her rather difficult and unpredictable temperament, I thought Leah Clearwater to be absolutely endearing.

I was unexpectedly ripped from my train of thought when my eyes caught site of Leah's robed silhouette as she stormed her way to the nearest bathroom.

No, endearing was definitely not the word to describe the female shape-shifter. Alice and Esme were endearing. Rosalie: on a good day. But Leah, she was something else. She was fire, passion, fury and enchantment. She was everything I never knew I wanted and everything I would ever desire. I'd never experienced being in love, nor did I think myself capable of such foolishness and vulnerability. I _certainly _did not anticipate developing such feelings for Leah; I just simply yearned for her.

My eyes strayed to the palms of my hands; the slight sizzling from her fiery touch still lingered upon the surface of my skin. The sensation only managed to rekindle and strengthen that insatiable craving I felt to have her within my grasp once again.

"What the hell happened to you, anyway?" Leah inquired with genuine interest.

My head whipped up in her direction. She was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest, and she was no longer wearing the white robe, but a cotton, short-sleeved nightgown of the same color, instead. It was not the one she'd complained about earlier. It suddenly came to my attention that, hell, Leah could very well be wearing a brown paper bag and she'd still manage make it look good.

"Well?" she asked, walking towards the bed and quickly sliding under the covers.

From her somewhat serene nature, I could gather that Leah was oblivious to my feelings. This was most likely due to the fact that I'd been working on not projecting my own emotions uncontrollably, much as I had in the forest. Although, I wasn't so sure it was a concern of mine anymore. Perhaps I really did want her to know exactly what I'd prefer to be doing at this very moment--conversing not being among them.

Leah let out an exasperated sigh, apparently still awaiting a response. It took me a few seconds to understand the nature of her question, but when my eyes caught sight of the hundreds of crescent-shaped scars marring my hands and exposed forearms, it became obvious what she'd been referring to.

"I lied."

She furrowed her brows at my statement.

"About…?"

I was at the foot of the bed within a fraction of a second. I then took the liberty of sitting down on the mattress, and leaning against the thick oak post. Before proceeding, I drew in a breath, taking in Leah's earthen and surprisingly not-so-unpleasant scent.

"When I said I wasn't a monster." I raised my arms in front of my body. "I didn't always survive on the blood of animals, Leah, and I was far more than your average nomadic vampire. These scars are a testament to that."

The words escaped my lips before I had a chance to regret speaking them. For reasons I didn't care to question, I felt as though I'd be able to share with her the details of my dark and disdainful past. But just as I was about to continue, Leah did something unexpected. She crawled over to me and sat, profound curiosity taking hold of the emotional climate.

"So many," she breathed. "Did they hurt?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Good," she responded with a brazen smirk.

I laughed quietly. Leah then surprised me a second time. Her fiery fingertip softly traced one of the scars on my forearm. It was inconceivable how the mere brushing of her finger against my stone cold, impenetrable skin was capable of igniting such a feverish and unrelenting desire. I fought desperately to hold on to my emotions, but when I noticed Leah's chest rising and falling a little faster than normal, and how her features had softened into an almost dazed expression, I knew I'd failed. Miserably.

Leah suddenly moistened her lips. The sight of her tongue as it slowly made its way from one extreme to the other, pushed me over the edge of my sanity. I lunged forward, and she caught me by the collar of my shirt. For a split second, I felt her become panicked, frightened, even, but those feelings quickly faded as the chemistry between us grew. My eyes were glued to her soft and inviting lips, as were hers to mine.

"You bastard," she murmured, her voice ragged.

I pulled her onto my lap, and before she could utter another word, I crushed my mouth onto hers, parting her lips with my tongue. Leah resisted momentarily, but her defiance was short lived. She clutched on tighter to my collar and deepened the kiss, that is, until the reality of what was occurring had apparently dawned on her.

"You ever do that again, and I will make sure you regret it, leech," she breathed, still just inches from my face, and trying her best to sound composed.

I flashed her an amused grin, and eased my hold on her waist, but couldn't muster up the will to let go just yet. Leah's blazing skin called to me from beneath the thin, intrusive fabric of her nightgown. My fingers itched to obey and to rip the damned thing to shreds.

"I think I'll take my chances," I responded, leaning forward and drawing her body closer.

I only managed to merely brush my lips over hers before she tore herself from my arms.

"Off," she demanded, a smirk slightly curving the corners of her mouth.

I snickered, then came to my feet, backing away slowly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I squeezed the pillow tight over my over my face, in a failing effort to block the damned sunlight and drift back to sleep. Where the hell had the night gone? I felt as exhausted as I had the day before. After my momentary bout of insanity with Jasper, my brain had gone into overdrive mode. The more I thought about what I'd done, and had let him do, the worse and disgusted I felt. I'd tried to repress a sick and twisted little voice, somewhere in a dark and very sexually deprived corner of my mind, from repeatedly screaming how much it had enjoyed kissing a corpse. But the bitch was hard to shut out. In fact, the task was entirely impossible. Soon enough, the rest of my body followed suit. I had to literally restrain myself from inviting the bastard back into my bed.

What ever happened to that girl who'd so passionately stated that necrophilia was not exactly a particular favorite of hers? She was a traitorous skank who'd clearly given in to desire, or at least wanted to.

I muffled a loud groan before flinging the pillow across the room. Although my body pleaded for a few more hours of sleep, Bella was a priority.

"I've brought you breakfast."

The tray of food Jasper held flew upwards, crashing loudly into the vaulted ceiling of the hotel suite. Without so much as blinking, he quickly caught said tray as it made a quick descent, then stared at me, an amused smirk flirting on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you sneak up on me like that?"

"I'll remember to knock next time."

Next time? What makes him think there will be a _next time_? If I had any lingering doubt about what happened between us, and whether or not I'd wanted it to occur again, he'd just sealed the deal. Never.

"Listen! You…" My voice became nothing more than a barely audible whisper.

I'd become frozen, glued to the luxurious beige carpet beneath my feet. My breathing halted momentarily, as did my heart, only to return to life with a fucking vengeance. I clenched my jaw, attempting to keep the damned thing from hitting the floor.

Never had I seen anything so glorious. The sight of Jasper, gleaming brilliantly, as though his already flawless skin were diamond-coated, nearly made me weak at the knees. I half-expected to hear the melodic strings of a Celtic Harp, or perhaps even an entire symphony in response to such a resplendent beauty.

Oh, God. He really _was _a demon. Nothing that primitively evil could possibly be so absolutely gorgeous and celestial. It was unquestionably the most ingenious and diabolical deception.

"Something wrong?" he inquired, his grin more noticeable than before.

He knew… Son of a bitch knew the exact reason why I was now completely dumbfounded and incapable of articulating a single syllable. Arrogant bastard. Well, Sparkles wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve.

A surge of heat flooded my veins, completely consuming my insides before thrusting outward. I heard the loud tears of my nightgown as the small pieces took flight. Jasper, much like before, didn't even flinch upon my sudden transformation. Instead, he merely arched one of his perfect golden eyebrows. I mimicked the gesture--well, the best a wolf could manage, that is.

He took in a breath, in preparation to speak, but before he could so, the grey wolf quickly vanished. I placed one hand on my hip, and watched as Jasper's equally awe-struck gaze scanned the length of my naked body. Apparently, century old vampires had a weakness: sex.

I briefly questioned why I'd dare to sink to his level, sending to hell what was left of my dignity and moral values--a low, pleading rumble echoed within Jasper's throat--Oh, right, because that look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Make sure you clean this mess up." I stated, with a wry smirk as I sauntered past him.

I heard the rather disturbing sound of metal as it was twisted and abused within Jasper's ungodly grasp. Peering over my shoulder, I caught a glimpse of what used to be a silver food tray before he let the mangled clump of metal fall to the floor.

"You're an evil woman, Leah Clearwater."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Thoughts? :O)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in over a month. I've been so busy, and just recently got back from a short vacation. However, I have not forgotten about this story. In fact, I've been working on the chapter every free moment. I'm almost done… almost. It's a long one. I just wanted to let you all know that I have not abandoned this story. It should be done in about a week or so.**

**Thanks a million for all the support and lovely reviews and alerts! You guys are the best!**


	12. Naked Truth

**I believe it's been two months since my last update... I know, I'm awful. I already have half of the next chapter written out, so the next update will not take as long. I promise!**

**As always, thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts!**

_________________________________________________________________________

"Will she be all right?"

Alice threaded her nimble fingers through Bella's hair and smiled before responding. She then looked up, meeting my anxious eyes and nodded.

"Just fine."

"And… the other issue?"

The pixie-like woman nodded a second time, then returned her gaze to Bella's sleeping body.

"Bella's very intuitive."

I waited for her to elaborate, but after several minutes of silence, it became clear to me that she did not intend to explain further. Riddles. Fantastic.

I let myself fall onto the recliner next to Bella, and watched as Alice pranced towards the foot of the bed, taking a seat. Her movements were so ridiculously graceful, as if she were as weightless as a feather. It was all quite eerie, yet undeniably majestic.

She looked over to me, flashing a smile, which spread wide across her pale and delicate features. It was the face of an angel--or at least how I'd always imagined one to look like. Alice's striking beauty beckoned my absolute attention and I couldn't help but to return the gesture. I realized then, how incredibly rude I'd been, since I had yet to thank her for helping Bella and, of course, for supplying me with a brand new, seemingly endless wardrobe.

I glanced down the length of my body, my eyes coming to a stop on my leather designer flats--not exactly the kind of clothing items I'd ever bother to look at, let alone afford, but they were clothes, nonetheless. It was either these undeniably flattering, $300 jeans, or my birthday suit. And as much as I'd been baring my ass to the world lately… No, wait. That would actually be mostly to Jasper…

My entire thought process became instantly sidetracked.

I wanted to feel repulsed by my most recent, bordering on psychotic behavior, I expected to, but unfortunately, I didn't. My feelings ventured down a completely opposing path. The very core of my body felt as though it had begun to simmer, spreading quickly throughout, and settling painfully and regrettably between my legs. Great. Those were the symptoms of extreme sexual deprivation: becoming all fucking hot and bothered with the mere prospect of sex. And sex with a vampire to make matters that much worse. It was probably time to do some deep meditation. Perhaps even question my own sanity and mental stability.

My wary gaze immediately fixed on Alice, who seemed to be lost in thought, and I quickly felt ashamed. How much had she seen in her visions? What exactly did they consist of, besides the obvious? I'd never asked her, nor was I planning on it. I mean, how does one go about that sort of thing? _Hey, so, Alice, what's my favorite position? Who's on top_? Although, I have to admit that I _was_ morbidly curious.

"Alice?"

Her head snapped towards me, eyes expectant and kind.

"Yes?"

"I, um…" I paused, vacillating briefly on whether or not to proceed, "What exactly… I mean… Jasper and I…" Yeah, far more difficult than I'd anticipated.

"It's okay," she replied, with a sympathetic grin. "Feel free to ask me anything, though I can't promise that I'll be able to answer every single one of your questions."

"Right, because you can't see visions of me anymore, correct?"

"Well, yes. But also because there are certain things that are better left for the moment, you know?"

I grimaced.

"Don't I have the right to be informed? I mean, it being _my_ future and all?"

Alice giggled lightly, the timbre in her voice resembling the musical chimes of bells.

"Trust me, Leah." I simply pursed my lips and shrugged my shoulders. This couldn't be good. "Well?" she pressed, waiting for me to speak.

I drew in a breath, then exhaled. "Do we… you know, have sex?" As if I didn't already know. It had to be asked.

Alice smirked, then raised a brow. She didn't have to respond. Her expression said it all.

"You can see that?" I gasped, half-embarrassed and half-irritated.

"I know it's probably a lot to take in, but--"

"You're damn right! I don't know which is worse, the fact that I'm going to be shacking up with a vampire, or that said bloodsucker's sister has an uncensored, all-inclusive pass to the whole shebang!"

"Oh, don't worry. That doesn't faze me in the least. I've seen every single one of my family members, including Jasper in… well, you get the point. I'm used to it, or at least as indifferent as one can be, that is."

I scoffed.

"What, is that supposed to make me feel better? I still--" I paused, shaking my head and exhaling. "I guess it doesn't matter either way. Subjective visions, remember?" I countered triumphantly. As if she needed a reminder.

It was her turn to scoff.

"You're just as stubborn as he is. Possibly more so," she responded, shaking her head disapprovingly.

I took in a breath, intent on protesting, but before I had a chance to speak the words, the door to Bella's room swung open, instantly making it hard for me to breathe.

Edward was beside Alice in one quick, sinuous stride, his expression unreadable as he eyed me, yet I knew exactly what he was doing: using that mind-fuckery of his.

And, as if my brain was bent on fucking me over, everything from my erotic dream about Jasper, to our kiss and my over-eagerness to be naked, all unwillingly played out in my head for the mind-raping bloodsucker's enjoyment.

His features hardened, and his eyes narrowed into threatening slits as my memories became more detailed. Apparently, the bastard wasn't too fond of his brother and me getting it on.

_Well, leech, that makes two of us. Now get the fuck out of my head! _I thought, in my most seething mental voice.

Edward sneered, obviously disbelieving of my declaration of indifference towards Jasper. As if I gave a damn. What the _hell_ was his problem? Jasper's a big boy and, I was certain, especially after Alice's prior revelation, that I wasn't the first woman he's ever had the prospect of sleeping with. Obviously, the first shape-shifter, but that was besides the point… or was it? In any case, judging from his behavior in the last twenty-four hours, it was beyond obvious that Jasper possessed a rather intense and flagrant sex drive, to say the least.

My insides began to smolder unexpectedly at the thought, which in turn caused my breathing to accelerate slightly. I tried to repress my next hormone-induced memory from surfacing to the forefront of my mind, but to my misfortune, my brain was adamant about revealing my inner most, mortifying secrets… Secrets that I had yet to even fully acknowledge and accept myself.

The bronze-haired parasite's jaw stiffened as we shared a short, yet extremely steamy fantasy in which his brother hadn't just let me walk away this morning--Oh, no. In my dark and twisted mind, he'd tossed that insignificant tray of food out the balcony sliding doors and pinned me against the mattress, purring into my ear in his most alluring Southern twang, everything he planned on doing to me, all the while pressing his inhumanly hard, preternaturally large dick against my…

"Aw, fuck."

Alice whipped her head towards Edward, gazing at him with a half-surprised and half-suspicious expression. I couldn't hold in the laughter. Apparently, the bloodsucker wasn't one to cuss, especially when in the presence of two ladies.

"One," he corrected, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder. He scowled at me one last time, before slurring something near her ear, too fast or quiet for me to catch.

_Didn't know I'd have that kind of effect on you, leech. I'm flattered,_ I teased. Edward rolled his eyes and subtly shook his head, his features laced with disgust. _Likewise._

Sure, like any other undead freak of nature, he _was_ disgustingly good-looking. I'd give the bastard that much. But not nearly as gorgeous as his brother.

_Hope you heard that one loud and clear, Drac!_

Edward scoffed, then shook his head, the slight semblance of a smirk playing around the edges of his lips.

The uptight, self-righteous mind-rapist had actually cracked a smile, small as it may be, across that unbreakable, marble face of his.

"Okay, enough," Alice demanded. "What are you two bickering about? I'm kind of in the dark here… on both accounts. Not only can I not see Leah in any of my visions, but, I'm also pretty sure I'm unable to experience visions at all while she's near. So all of this," she said, waving her hand between the two of us, "needs to stop."

"Sure, as soon he stops that _fucking_ mind game of his. Which by the way, how do you deal with that shit on a daily basis?"

"You know it's not something I can just switch on and off, unfortunately." Edward interjected. "Trust me; being around you has made me realize how much of a burden it really is." He exhaled an agitated breath. "You know something, Leah Clearwater, for a woman, shape-shifter or not, you have one of the filthiest minds I have ever come across… and mouths, for that matter."

I flashed him a wicked grin, shrugging my shoulders.

"Thanks. I grew up around a shit-load of boys. What can I say; I had to learn to hold my own."

"Clearly not a compliment."

_Clearly, asshole. _

I did have to thank the son of a bitch, though, as I found myself momentarily reminiscing about my childhood memories with the _guys_. I could spit, cuss and scrap with the best of them--if not better. Good times, good times.

Edward rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time since his arrival to Bella's room. I laughed quietly, realizing how much I enjoyed the leech's aggravation.

Suddenly, and, without warning, a regrettably familiar face materialized in my thoughts, sending a deep pang of agony to course relentlessly through my body. Sam. His memory was my own revolving door to hell.

I instantly became sick to my stomach.

Edward's brows furrowed as he followed my thoughts. I could even swear I saw a glint of empathy appear upon the planes of his face. I shook my head, in an attempt to disperse any remnant of that bastard from my brain, and shove his memory back into the darkest and most desolate part of my subconscious.

"Where's Jasper?" I blurted out. Part of me was simply trying to steer my emotions and insubordinate tears down a different path, while another part was indeed curious as to his whereabouts.

"You miss me, darlin'?" Jasper drawled, stepping inside, seemingly out of the blue, and closing the door behind him.

He stalked forward in my direction, his amber orbs focused on me with spine-chilling intensity, straying only briefly, as he acknowledged the presence of his siblings with a subtle nod.

Arrogant son of a bitch. "No, if you must know, I did not. I rather enjoy being able to inhale without having both my lungs collapse, thank-you very much."

He chuckled, walking so closely behind me that I felt the cool air of his breath on the skin of my neck, a gesture that caused a flame within me to flicker to life.

Ever since that damned dream, my hormones have been a bloody mess--that, or it's been a hell of a long time since my I'd had my last sexual encounter. Or maybe the former was merely a consequence of the latter.

"Any changes?" he asked, still staring as though it was first time he'd ever laid eyes on me.

To be on the receiving end of such a hypnotic and alluring gaze and, remain standing, without melting into a puddle of mush, was by no means an easy feat, nor was it without great effort to refrain myself from literally jumping him, straddling my legs around his waist and…

"None," Edward responded, a little louder than was absolutely necessary, obviously in an effort to disrupt my morbid thought process.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like, maybe murdering some poor, defenseless creature?"

"Actually," Alice chimed, taking hold of Edward's hand, "we were just leaving."

Edward refused to budge, his eyes boring into me. Those unrelenting glowers of his were starting to grate on my last nerve.

"I think it would be best if we stayed, you know, in the event the girl wakes up. We can't afford to further implicate our family… more than we so foolishly have," the bastard concluded, making it all too obvious that he believed I was to blame for his family's troubles.

"Right, because waking up in a room full of complete strangers, vampires, no less, will most definitely help that cause," I countered, taking a defensive step in his direction.

My hands began to quiver. The wolf inside me awakened, stirring violently, pleading to be released. For a fraction of second, after the mind-rapist moved his wife aside, placing himself between us and flashing a threatening glare my way, I almost obeyed. That is, until a wave of calm washed over me just in time, and thus preventing me from coming apart at the seams. Literally.

Jasper stepped between his brother, a low growl resonating from within his throat and me. They exchanged intense gazes for several seconds, until Edward, hissed, then dashed towards the exit in a blur, disappearing into the hallway before I had a chance to blink.

"We'll be back at the hotel, in case you need us," the petite woman informed nonchalantly, undoubtedly aware of something both Jasper and I ignored. "He'll be fine," she finally said with a half-hearted smile, before flitting out of the room.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?"

Jasper cocked his head to the side, drawing his eyebrows together.

"Do what? Defend you against my brother's ridiculous behavior?"

"Yeah, that. Don't bother. Please. We're not… you and I are not… Hell, Jasper, we're not really even friends!"

"I see," he responded, with one eyebrow raised.

I started to let myself fall onto the recliner, but before my body could make contact with the faded red cushion, I became engulfed by a pair of solid and frigid arms. Jasper had scooped me up, cradling me against his chest.

My breath caught momentarily as our eyes locked.

"Never said I wanted us to be friends," he declared, staring fervently at my lips.

"What is with you? One moment, you look at me as though…" I suddenly found myself incapable of stringing the appropriate words together and, after several seconds of silence, under the most lustful and impassioned of gazes I'd ever and probably would ever experience, I finally managed to push back the lump in my throat and speak, "…and now, you look at me… like that," I breathed.

Jasper's lips ghosted over mine, curving into a smile upon my words.

"Perhaps I've had a change of heart."

I wasn't exactly sure how much of what I was feeling was his doing, or simply my own response to Jasper's proximity and that deliciously plump mouth of his. Frankly, I didn't care--not at the moment.

A breathy groan escaped through my now parted lips, expecting, yearning for him to devour them at any given moment. Instead, Jasper tilted my head back gently, and slowly caressed my neck with the tip of his nose, making a slow and torturous ascent towards my chin.

The anticipation of his mouth over mine was killing me. Therefore, I decided to hurry the process along by threading my fingers through his perfect golden locks, giving him a little push of encouragement.

"Anxious, are we?" he chuckled.

"Don't kill the moment, leech. You're a hell of a lot more interesting when you're not speaking."

"Oh, I assure you that isn't the case," he purred into my ear, nibbling gently on my earlobe.

"Goddamit, Jasper..." My voice was ragged, desperate.

A sudden light tapping at the door made him freeze. Jasper then steadied me into an upright position, and winked as he made his way towards the door.

There just _has_ to be a gender-neutral term for 'blue balls'. One that is more fitting for those women who unexpectedly find themselves helplessly seduced by a strikingly gorgeous vampire, only to be left stranded, on the brink of an orgasmic explosion from the mere sound of said vampire's voice.

Leah, you shameless whore.

A fair skinned, brunette strode inside the hospital room, almost gasping upon the sight of Jasper, clearly taken aback by his ungodly good looks. Her eyes then moved in my direction, an odd sort of smile stretching across her face. She proceeded to introduce herself as Dr. Fitzgerald: an American physician.

"I see Ms. Swan has yet to awaken," she said, flipping through Bella's file a little too hastily, almost as if she couldn't wait to set her baby blues back on Jasper. Bitch. "The sedatives should wear off anytime in the next few hours. Once she comes to, we'll see where she's at psychologically, then take it from there."

The woman's eyes were now transfixed on Jasper.

"Thank you, Dr.--"

"Kate," the bitch corrected, practically smiling at him with her vagina, "You can call me, Kate."

_Seriously?_ Fucking figures.

I knew at that very moment that I'd become invisible. She'd most likely figured that Jasper couldn't possibly be involved with someone like me. We looked as though we were worlds apart (little did she knew how true that really was), or she just didn't give a damn, either way.

I looked over to Jasper, who was now grinning impishly, outwardly enjoying Kate's swooning over him. Of course. He _was_ a man after all, undead or not. And, I suppose, the bitch wasn't unattractive, considering she was pushing forty. Not to mention that Jasper has been a little too, shall I say, _hot_ lately. I'm sure he could care less which one of us helped him to relieve those crazy, vampiric sexual desires of his.

A cool hand suddenly wrapped itself around my waist from behind. Jasper pressed me against his body, and whispered into my ear, "Not even close." His lips brushed my skin like satin. I realized, only now, that it felt so right, and strangely warm in his arms. All too disturbing.

Dr Kate _fucking _Fitzgerald suddenly began to stammer, her beady eyes now wide with unadulterated shock.

"My wife and I are deeply concerned for our friend. She's been unconscious for quite a while. Could there be an auxiliary reason for this, other than the effects of sedatives?" he inquired, in his most dazzling Southern drawl.

_Wife? _Had he lost his fucking mind? I'll kill…the remaining gap between us has suddenly closed. All coherent thoughts became instantly obliterated when a certain something… a very firm, for lack of a better word, certain something, pressed against my lower back. A wave of heat soared through my body and I had to literally bite back a moan. This man will be the death of me; I just know it.

The doctor's eyes strayed briefly, but intently at my hand, as though looking for something in particular. A ring, maybe? Jasper must have noticed, too, as he threaded his fingers into mine, raising our now entwined extremities and placing an amorous kiss on the back of my hand.

"Well," she sighed, with a high-pitched voice, undoubtedly astonished by his unabashed public displays of affection. She cleared her throat, attempting to compose herself, then began rambling about her thoughts on Bella's condition.

I knew I should have been paying attention, I wanted to, but my mind could only process the slight swaying of Jasper's hips against my backside.

"Ms. Swan, blah, blah, blah…" the doctor went on, "…a dislocated shoulder, blah, blah… wild dogs, blah… head injury, blah-dee, blah… post-traumatic stress…"

He began to whisper in my ear, speaking so fast, the physician was oblivious to the fact that she was, by all means and purposes, no longer in the room.

"Should I be flattered by your feelings of jealousy?" he murmured, proceeding to slip his hand underneath my blouse, tracing circles on my abdomen.

I bit my lip. Sneaky bastard. He knew I'd revel in the look of utter bewilderment on that skank's face, and he was taking full advantage of that, along with the fact that I couldn't say or do anything to stop him without blowing our cover.

"Any further questions?"

"None. Thank you," Jasper responded, white teeth gleaming.

The doctor expelled a breath, fidgeting nervously like a schoolgirl.

"Don't hesitate to call me… if you need anything, anything at all."

Oh my fucking God.

"My wife will be in contact should we have any more questions."

Her eyes flitted to me hesitantly, and she then plastered a fake-ass smile on that desperate little face of hers, nodding, then exiting the room without saying another word.

"Your wife? Don't you think that was a little overkill?" I attempted to wriggle free, but his grasp was solid. "Enough with the theatrics; she's gone."

"Theatrics? I assumed your kind was free of human disease. Hmm, guess I was wrong?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I seethed, unsure as to why I was now in such a foul mood.

"Perhaps you should read up on Bipolar Disorder. Might give you some insight into your possible affliction."

I rolled my eyes, hoping he wasn't trying to make a joke.

"Hands off," I demanded.

Jasper loosened his grip, but just before I could get within a foot of him, he pulled me back, crushing me to his chest and pressing his lips to mine. It was all so sudden, that, even after several seconds, my eyes remained opened and my mouth closed. That is, until his hands slithered slowly up my torso. He, too, opened his eyes, his lustful gaze fierce and pleading, and took my face gently into his hands.

Jasper's lips then began to move over mine, skillful and impassioned, his tongue slowly sweeping along the length of my mouth, looking to gain entrance. I granted him passage, unable to resist any longer, and molded myself against his body. The feelings that came with such a union were immeasurably overwhelming, as my entire body became enveloped by the fiercest onslaught of ecstasy. I groaned into his mouth. It was like something out of a dream, unimaginable. My legs trembled upon wave after wave of devastating desire.

His gift of manipulating emotions would indisputably proclaim him the best lover… in the world. It was a theory I'd be more than willing to explore.

I felt Jasper's hand as it slid down my back, past my ass and down towards my thighs. In one quick, swoop, he thrust me upwards into his arms, my legs wrapping themselves around his marble abdomen.

"H-help…"

I unhesitatingly tore myself from Jasper's embrace when I heard the struggling whimper that originated from behind us. Bella was attempting to open her eyes, tears streaming down her ashen cheeks.

"Bella! Don't try to move." I advised, rushing to her side.

"L-Leah…" Her voice was hoarse, barely intelligible.

"You're okay. You're in a hospital. Can you hear me?"

Bella's eyes roamed aimlessly around the room, blinking repeatedly in an attempt to adjust to the light. She seemed disoriented and pained. After several minutes, her eyes finally focused on mine, and her features twitching slightly, as though she wished to smile, but lacked the necessary strength to do so.

"A-Are… y-you okay?" she asked, her voice trembling now.

Before I had the opportunity to reply, Bella's eyes flew wide, her expression panic-stricken. She screamed and began flailing her free arm and legs frantically, despite her injuries. I immediately felt Jasper's attempts to calm her and, several seconds later, Bella became still, her breathing slowly coming under control.

I combed my fingers through her hair and, drew in a deep breath, readying myself for what could prove to be the most consequential explanation of my life. As I spoke, Bella's eyes frequently wandered towards the statuesque blond who stood unmoving at the foot of her bed.

I tried, to no avail, to keep her attention on me as I lied through my teeth, relaying how she'd been attacked by a pack of wild dogs, dragged into the brush and subsequently hit her head on some unknown object, most likely a large rock, or the trunk of a tree. Bella remained silent as I spoke, and I didn't know whether her lack of words was a good sign, or just the very opposite.

"No…" she began to say, shaking her head slightly, "that can't be… I don't… That's not what I remember!"

"Bella, you hit your head."

"No!" she argued. "I know what I saw. There were no wild dogs! I'm not crazy, Leah. You... there was a man… two women." Her eyes fixed on Jasper. "I don't understand--"

"Bella, you've been out of it for a while. You're lucky Jasper here, found you when he did."

He nodded.

"Jasper?" she gasped, narrowing her eyes, as though trying to recall something in particular: the missing piece of the puzzle. "From the ship."

"Yeah, remember?" I queried, hopeful that her sanity would prevail over the reality of the matter.

Bella's weary gaze then fell on me.

"You… you're not… human." Her voice, although weak, held an unwavering resolve.

It was clear; Bella would not be swayed from the truth.

____________________________________________________________

The beach was relatively calm, save for the quiet crashing of small, rolling waves onto the shore. I made my way through the sand, at human pace, my eyes never straying from Leah's figure, which sat motionless in the distance, a few short feet from the shore. She'd left the hospital rather distressed after speaking with Bella. I wanted to follow, but the threatening glare she'd flashed me just before exiting was enough of a warning. Leah needed time for herself. Time to think, or perhaps dwell on the uncertain future that was now before her.

As I neared, her shoulders twitched slightly. The emotional climate, which prior to my arrival had been relatively calm, was now a pool of confusion, fear, anger and a pang of something too weak for me to fully acknowledge.

I came to an abrupt stop a couple yards from Leah, and took a seat on the sand, deciding she'd probably prefer to be left alone for the moment. I was content enough for the time being to have her within my sight.

Although it hadn't taken me too long to pick up on her scent, the brief period in which I'd been oblivious to her whereabouts had me unexpectedly anxious. Leah had become… _significant_ to me.

Before I had the opportunity to further explore what that meant, a drastic shift in her mood caused me to whip my head in her direction. She was unsure of something, and debating the matter quite fiercely.

Leah suddenly came to her feet, turning on her heels and stalked towards me. My eyes locked on hers as the distance between us came to a close. No words were exchanged as she let herself fall between my legs, pivoting at the last second so that her back lay against my chest. I impulsively wrapped my arms around her warm, slender body, taking in the sweet, earthy scent that clung to her hair. I remained silent, waiting for her to speak, as I was afraid of saying the wrong words. Anything that could possibly trigger her to take off again.

Her warmth felt amazingly pleasant and, for the first time in the last twenty-four hours, I desired nothing more than to hold her in my arms. Leah never protested, willingly accepting my embrace. Clearly, in need of some kind of consolation.

After several minutes of a comfortable and soothing silence, she sighed, taking in a breath to speak.

"Don't think this changes the way I feel about you."

"Of course not," I grinned, sliding my hand down one of her arms and slowly and cautiously entwining my fingers through hers. Surprisingly, Leah accepted the gesture.

"What's supposed to happen now?" she began, "I go back to Forks, then what? Carry on as if none of this has ever happened? Walk around as though I'm not some freak?"

A notion I'd apparently overlooked has suddenly dawned on me, the reality of the matter crashing into me with the force of a moving freight train: Leah's imminent departure back to Washington.

"Maybe… you don't have to go."

Leah's breathing ceased shortly, her heart now fluttering a few beats faster than before.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she inquired, her tone seemingly harsh`, yet the hopeful curiosity that bubbled beneath the surface betrayed her.

"It's not always easy to be the odd man out, the freak, if you will."

She was quiet now, thoughtful.

"You speak as though you know exactly how that feels."

I chuckled. "Do I not have reason enough?"

"Among the human population, yes. But since you all have some kind of weird vampire clan thing going on, I highly doubt you'd feel any different around the rest of your bloodsucking family members."

She couldn't even begin to fathom the vast differences between my family and me.

"So, will you be heading back to Forks?"

Leah turned to look at me, confused and slightly annoyed.

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Did our conversation not initiate on the subject of your departure back to Washington?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, resigned.

"I can't just _not_ go back. Where the hell else would I go, anyway?" She shook her head. "God, this is just crazy. A _fucking_ werewolf. I still can't get over that shit. Why me?"

Leah gripped a fistful of sand and exhaled with force. Her eyes gazed idly at the small, growing mound that began to form as she slowly released the contents she held within her hand.

"Leah," I said, gently lifting her chin with my free hand, forcing our eyes to meet, "you're welcome to join my family in Vancouver."

She stared at me in silence, her expression unreadable; however, her emotions and the pace at which her heart was now beating betrayed her a second time.

"Jasper," she suddenly snickered, falling back onto sand, tearing her hand from mine, "you're really taking Alice's insane visions seriously, aren't you? That desperate, huh?"

"She's incredibly accurate," I countered, moving in closer.

"Yeah, well, there's a first for everything. Besides, we're supposed to be enemies. It would be… unnatural."

"Funny, I didn't notice any type of resistance from you earlier. In fact, you seemed rather content--"

Leah unexpectedly grabbed me by the collar, pulling me so that I was just now inches from her face.

"Don't get things twisted, leech. I'm _clearly_ not in a right state of mind. Not only have the last seventy-two hours been like something straight out of a fucking Sci-fi movie, but I can't trust my own actions when you're around. How do I know you're not using some kind of emotion-fucking hypnosis on me?"

I arched an eyebrow, grinning

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

Her eyes wandered towards my lips briefly, unintentionally, and I couldn't help the smile that made its way across my face.

"I'd never elicit those kinds of feelings unless they weren't already present. Truth be told, I may intensify them, certainly not purposefully, but more as a result of my own emotions in response to yours."

"Sure, sure, like you'd tell me, anyway. You're probably fucking with me as we speak."

"Leah Clearwater, you are absolutely impossible," I stated, laughing.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, yet here you are, basking in my company, and even inviting me back to your crypt in Vancouver. Why?" She stood up on her elbows. "You trying to sweet talk me, Jasper? Trying to get in my pants?" Leah, too, broke out in laughter. "Werewolf or not, I have my standards, and the undead don't exactly make the cut."

"Maybe you should consider upping those standards." I suggested.

Another boisterous laugh erupted from that pretty little mouth of hers.

"You're delirious."

With that said, Leah came to her feet in one quick fluid movement.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to stretch my legs. I'm going for a run," she responded, turning her back to me.

"Mind if I join you?"

She peered over her shoulder, her lips curving into a deliciously cunning grin.

"Can you keep up?"

_________________________________________________________________

**I know you all are anxiously awaiting for them to get together... soon, my lovely readers, soon :o) I would greatly appreciate your thoughts!**


	13. Tears of Blood

**A/N: I really wanted to get this to you guys sooner, but I had a lot of issues with this chapter, and couldn't quite get it to read how I pictured it in my mind. With the help of my lovely beta (she's the best!), I think it's as close as it's going to get. Sorry for such a long gap between updates. **

**Oh, please make sure to pay close attention to how much time has elapsed since the last chapter. Although the scenes look similar, as though this one is picking up where the other left off, they're not. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I weaved through the trees with an ease and speed that I was still finding surprising. In the last few days, I'd come to the realization that running in wolf mode was my outlet. It was the only time when I really felt liberated and stress free. Running helped me clear my head and think: meditate about my life back in Washington, how and when I'd tell my family about my transformation, and, most importantly, what I'd do if, for any reason, they rejected me. Although it's been almost two weeks since my transformation, I had yet to fully come to grips with what I'd become. So, how could I expect anyone else to?

"Leah!" I heard Jasper call, his voice distant.

I peered over my shoulder and saw no one, yet I knew he wasn't too far behind. He never was. The man had literally become like my shadow. I didn't know whether to be mad, irritated, or flattered, but I couldn't deny that his constant company was enjoyable to a certain extent.

Our sexually charged bickering was my own personal source of entertainment.

There was just something about Jasper that set him apart from his siblings. The way he behaved around people, guarded and always a few steps back, like he was being careful, which, for a vegetarian vampire made total sense. But it was as though he was _extra_ cautious, more so than his family.

Jasper's sheer presence screamed danger. I'd seen, on more than one occasion, how people instinctively steered clear of him, that is, when they weren't being dazzled by his looks. He was exactly the kind of man mothers always warn their daughters about: the incredibly hot, smooth-talking, dangerous type. No doubt the term _vampire_ would have been added if not for the secrecy of their existence.

I had a hunch that his scars held the key to the mystery, but, apparently, he was no longer interested in revealing the contents of his past, as he always changed the subject the last few times I'd brought it up.

I suddenly heard him call my name a second time, his voice now trailing off. Jasper was no longer running. Evidently, there was only so much a male ego could bear. Figures.

I made a hard left, then another, my flight slowing to a fast sprint, then subsequently a walk. I picked up his scent, just beyond the thick brush, a few yards ahead.

The corners of Jasper's mouth instantly curved upwards as I emerged from the trees. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his muscles were flexed just enough to catch my eye. The man was the fucking epitome of sexy.

"Likewise," he suddenly said, ripping me from my trance.

Great. He couldn't read my mind, but the nature of my thoughts was like an open book. He'd sensed my pathetic admiration, and, suddenly, I felt overwhelmingly insecure. How could I not? Here I was, in the presence of possibly the best looking man on this Goddamn island, and I resembled fucking Sasquatch.

The skin on Jasper's forehead creased with confusion.

________________________________________________________

Leah unexpectedly took on a defensive stance, her eyes fixed on me as I moved towards her. She'd gone from feeling exhilarated, to being consumed by shame.

"You know, on occasions such as this one, I truly wish I possessed Edward's ability. What I wouldn't give to know what goes on in your head. Maybe then, I'd be able to help you, somehow."

I stretched out a hand, cautiously reaching to touch her, desiring to comb my fingers through her long, grey fur, but Leah quickly pulled back from the prospect of my touch.

She then surprisingly knocked me on my back, her paws pressing against my chest as she stood over me, canines bared. Yet I wasn't the least bit fooled. Leah was accustomed to using hostility and anger as a defense mechanism, a way to hide her true feelings.

C_learly,_ she was fighting a losing battle.

"Something wrong?"

My fingers gently caressed the fur behind her ear, which caused her to whine. She closed her eyes and molded herself over my body, her grey mane quickly converting into silky black locks.

"There are about a million and one things wrong in my life right now. Pick one," she responded, sitting up on my abdomen and proceeding to unbutton my shirt.

I watched her fingers with anticipation as they worked their way down, my gaze then locking on her perfectly tanned, naked body. Leah was an extraordinary creature and, I often found myself wondering if she was truly aware of just how beautiful and invaluable she really was, or if the wounds from her past had left her eternally scarred and irrevocably bitter.

She looked up into my eyes upon releasing the last button. I knew exactly what she wanted, to my misfortune, since there was but merely an ounce of sexual arousal bubbling through her veins.

I immediately sat up, sliding my arms out of the shirt. By the time I raised it in her direction, she'd already sat on the ground, her back to me, stretching out one of her hands.

"Are you still thinking about your return to Forks?" I asked, gazing at the flawlessly smooth skin over her back.

"Among other things."

"Like?" I pressed, my lips now ghosting over her bare shoulder.

Leah stiffened momentarily, her body then relaxing as my lips made contact, grazing softly back and forth.

"Jasper, not to rain on your parade or anything, but, in case you've failed to notice, bare ass on prickly, possibly insect-ridden forest floor doesn't exactly make for a good feeling," she declared.

Before Leah had the opportunity to protest, she was seated on my lap, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Better?"

"Completely naked on a vampire's lap… Oh, yeah. Zero awkwardness there," she said, rolling her eyes and clearly trying to sound indifferent.

I quickly draped my shirt over her shoulders, flashing a cheeky grin.

"I thought you'd be over that by now. If you're uncomfortable, we could always head back to the hotel."

"No, not yet," she blurted out. "Besides, I'm not exactly sleepy. The thought of knowing that in just three days I'll be back home--well, makes me anxious, you know? And not so much in a good way."

"Understandable. Although I never said my intentions were for you to sleep."

Leah laughed quietly, comprehending the gist of my comment, and shook her head. She then expelled a breath, a sullen expression souring her beautiful features.

"I'm not even sure how Bella's really going to handle all this once we're back home. I mean, sure, she's all accepting and shit, now, but, what about when it _really_ hits her? What, then?"

"What, then? How will what she thinks affect you? As long as you're okay with what… with _who _you are, then that's what's really important."

She turned away from me.

"What if I'm _not_ okay with this? I mean, what the hell _is_ this, anyway. What kind of sick existence am I condemned to?"

I took her chin gently, tilting her face back in my direction.

"Somehow, I feel as though this isn't just about your transformation, is it?"

She let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I have issues, Jasper. Deep, complicated issues." She grasped the shirt tightly over her chest. "I don't know what it is you're looking for, or what exactly is you want from me, but maybe you should try channeling those feelings from when we first met… you know, the I-wouldn't-touch-you-with-a-ten-foot-pole type of feelings.

"Not likely. In fact, that would be entirely impossible," I murmured, placing short kisses along her jaw.

"Fine. It's your funeral, l-leech," she stated, stuttering the last word.

"Already dead, remember?"

Leah scoffed.

"Like I said before, you're delirious and, not to mention, masochistic."

"And why is that? Enlighten me."

She was silent for a few moments, unsure of whether or not to proceed.

"Forget it," she finally spat, starting to rise. "Maybe we should just head back to--"

I pulled her back down onto my lap.

"I know that you feel _something_… some kind of chemistry between the two of us. Look, I'm not looking to propose to you, Leah--not unless you want me to, that is." She raised a brow. "But, we're adults, and--"

"And, you've lost your fucking mind! I'm not a saint, Jasper. I won't pretend to be. Sam wasn't the first or last man in my life. But as much as I… Even though you and I… Goddammit! It's just fucking weird, okay?" Her eyes suddenly traveled southbound. "You don't even have any blood, bodily fluids--how does it even, you know, work?"

I couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

Leah grimaced, scrunching her nose like a five-year-old. I almost half-expected her to stick out her tongue.

"I assure you, Leah, _it_ works." I promised, pressing her against me, so that she'd be able to feel for herself, though it wouldn't be the first time. I didn't quite understand her apprehension.

"Magic, huh?" she teased, half-heartedly trying to get to her feet.

I held her firmly, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I'd never been so forward or demanding with a woman before. Frankly, I never had to be. However, Leah was different. The more she pushed me away, the more I wanted her.

"You're the first man that doesn't seem fazed by my perpetual state of PMS."

"One of your many endearing qualities." I grinned.

"And the fact that I transform into a hairy beast is okay, too, right?" she taunted, attempting to discourage me.

"Not at all. You're beautiful."

Leah's eyes locked on mine, her heart fluttering faster upon my words. She attempted to turn away from me again, but I caught her face in my hands, forcing our eye contact to remain intact. I flashed her a sincere smile.

A wave of resignation rippled through her and, she grinned, letting my shirt slip off her shoulders.

"I still hate you," she murmured, closing her mouth over mine and raking her fingers through my hair.

I chuckled, effortlessly repositioning her, so that her legs straddled my abdomen. My arms then wrapped themselves around her slim, delicate torso, pressing her against me. I instinctively groaned as the warmth and moisture of her body now covered the skin of my stomach.

I wasn't sure what would happen in three days, when Leah was to return to Washington. How would I deal with her departure? Was I capable of just letting her go? I've questioned myself repeatedly on the matter, and have yet to come up with a reasonable solution. Whatever it was I felt for her, be it lust or simply an obsession, it wasn't something I was prepared to part with--not just yet, at least.

Leah, without warning, became tense, her lips no longer moving against mine. She was literally frozen, an assortment of emotions rippling through her. I opened my eyes; her pupils were fully dilated, transfixed on the forest to her right.

"Leah?"

She suddenly leapt from my arms, a feral growl rumbling in her throat. Her feet hadn't even reached the ground before the violent explosion of her transformation rattled the trees around us. I hastily broke after her, unaware as to why she'd suddenly snapped. That is, until a vaguely familiar scent blew beneath my nostrils.

Vampire.

"Leah! Wait," I called, charging through the dense foliage. The very thought of her in the hands of an unknown and, undoubtedly lethal vampire, was enough to push me to the very limit of my capabilities. However, it was not nearly enough to catch up to her.

Leah was incredibly fast, easily faster than Edward was. It was only a matter of time before she caught whoever was the unfortunate intruder.

"Leah," I called once more, panic evident in my voice.

The tree directly in front of me shook violently, forcing me to a halt, then cracked under the pressure of a body, which had been catapulted from a small clearing just a few yards up ahead. I was relieved to see that the flailing and seemingly disoriented figure was not Leah's.

A raven-haired female, who I recognized to be one of Bella's attackers, came swiftly to her feet, hissing and flexing before disappearing behind the thick brush. I followed, desperate to get to Leah, until both women were finally in view.

They circled each other for a brief instant, before becoming a cloud of swirling debris. I took a step forward, intent on intervening, when I saw Leah pin the vampire to the ground. With one quick flex of her jaw, the woman's left arm became separated form her body. She let out an ear-splitting screech, but barely had time to recover when her remaining arm was torn clean off and tossed to the side. Another agonized scream erupted from her scarlet red lips.

Leah was truly impressive. I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned. I was not the kind of person, strangely enough, who was empathetic to those whom I had no ties with. Therefore, I was neither thrilled, nor saddened by this vampire's forthcoming demise, just merely content, and profoundly grateful to know that Leah was fully capable of taking care of herself.

She was indeed a woman of many trades.

"You'll never… make it in time," I heard the female mutter, before bursting into hysteric laughter.

Leah growled menacingly in response, frustrated by the woman's vague confession. Then, everything happened at once: Leah phased back to her human form, demanding answers, the vampire's eyes flew wide, the words Forks, Washington slithering from between her teeth, she then head-butted Leah, sending her flying across the clearing and into a tree.

I was over the female vampire within a fraction of a second. A look of panic crossed her features for merely an instant, and, as though she'd had an epiphany of some sort, she relaxed, inhaling deeply and proceeding to flash me a brazen smirk, before pursing her lips and blowing me a kiss.

______________________________________________

Feeling as though every bone in my body had shattered upon impact, I groaned loudly, managing to sit up just in time to see Jasper decapitate that bitch. Good. I was in too much fucking pain to do it myself, though I'd have been more than willingly.

"Jasper… a little help over here?"

He didn't move.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" I attempted to get to my feet, but the pain in my side was nearly crippling. "I think I broke a rib or something…"

He was as still as a statute, which was not unusual, but given the circumstances, it was pretty fucking uncalled for. Something was _clearly_ wrong. I suddenly felt panicked, fearing he'd been hurt, somehow.

"Jasper?"

His back stiffened, and the severed head he held in his hands protested wildly under the assault of his monstrous grasp. I then heard a low, guttural growl echo within the walls of his now-heaving chest.

"What--"

The words I'd intended to say were forced back down my throat, forbidden from escaping by the weight of Jasper's crushing grip. He snarled, eyes now transfixed on the wound on my forehead. That's when I felt it. What had begun as a small trickle was now a free-flowing stream of blood. He hissed, a pained look creasing the planes of his face.

"Leah! You have to… phase. Now," he managed to choke out. "It hurts… God, smells so good, Leah."

I was unable to speak, watching in horror as the remaining rim of gold in Jasper's rabid eyes disappeared behind the black fog of his indomitable thirst.

His tongue trailed up the side of my face, lapping madly at the warm liquid that continued to flow in a steady stream. I was numb to the pain, completely dumbfounded by the situation unfolding.

"Jas… Jasper…" I clawed at his hands, desperate for more oxygen. His grip only tightened.

Our eyes met again, only this time there was more pain in his tormented gaze.

"Leah, run… Please. Goddamit! RUN," he roared, releasing me and dropping to his knees.

I fell to the ground, directly in front of him. Jasper growled and twitched violently, as though he'd wanted to lunge forward, but restrained himself from doing so. He began to shake again, clearly battling the instinct to drain me dry.

Even if I attempted to escape, I knew I wouldn't get very far. My wounds had yet to heal and, like an animalistic instinct, running could very well entice him to chase after me.

Jasper roared a barrage of obscenities, forcefully shoving me against a tree. I heard the loud, disconcerting crack of what felt like another rib. I managed to stifle a scream and stagger to my feet. His crazed eyes followed me, and I was able to see just how intense his internal battle really was. Before I could process another thought, Jasper pinned me against the bark with the weight and power of his body.

A sinister smile stretched across his blood-stained lips. His eyes were dark and cold, detached completely from reality. It was as though Jasper was no longer there… or maybe, for the first time since we'd met, the _real_ Jasper had finally surfaced.

I suddenly remembered what he'd said that day in my hotel room.

"_I didn't always survive on the blood of animals, Leah, and I was far more than your average nomadic vampire. These scars are a testament to that."_

"I don't wish to hurt you, Leah. You must believe that." Jasper's bloodthirsty gaze watched and followed the blood that dripped from my wound with an almost morbid fascination.

"Really? 'Cause you sure have a funny way of showing it."

A devilish grin curved his lips.

"That's what I love about you, Leah. You're not like any woman I have ever met." His brows suddenly furrowed, a worried look appearing momentarily, but quickly vanishing as he drew in a breath. "The smell of your blood is also very different, yet so, so--mouthwatering."

How _fucking_ ironic. The one vampire I actually trusted was the one who would eventually kill me. I always did have a knack for choosing bullshit men.

"You bastard! If you're going to do it, just fucking do it already!"

He inhaled another deep, exaggerated breath, twitching as his teeth neared my neck. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel his fangs pierce my skin, instead, I went airborne, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

"Why won't you fight me, Leah?!" he roared, torn by his bloodlust and the feelings he harbored for me.

Something about what he'd said shook me to life. The grass beneath my feet was violently uprooted upon the start of my transformation. But before the conversion was complete, Jasper tackled me, colliding into my body with the force of an iron wall. I groaned in pain, gripping him by the shoulders. His eyes were smoldering, piercing into mine with an almost hypnotic intensity. This was it.

"I'm sorry… I can't--stop," he growled loudly, grasping my face tightly with his hands.

I tried to focus on him, but found myself incapable. Jasper's figure became blurred by the tears that had unwillingly gathered in my eyes. I blinked, forcing the hot liquid to spill over, and making room for the stream that quickly followed.

My tears flowed helplessly, a sob building and burning in my throat. The throbbing in my chest grew stronger, and it was not because of my injuries. It was my heart that was aching. Jasper wasn't just any bloodsucker. He was different. At least I wanted to think so. He had made me laugh like I hadn't done in years, and resurfaced feelings that I thought myself incapable of ever experiencing again. Yet, here he was, about to kill me, as though this past week had meant absolutely nothing. I was just a worthless piece of meat.

I turned my head to the side, unable to look him in the eye. He didn't deserve to see me cry. I was disgusted, not only with him, but with myself. What the fuck was I thinking, anyway?

"Leah," he whispered. His voice was hoarse. "I'm--I'm sorry."

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing back a sob.

"Leah," he called again, only this time he took my chin into his hands, tilting my face towards him. I lacked the necessary strength to refuse.

I swallowed hard, pushing back the knot in my throat. "FUCK. YOU."

I could have sworn I saw the glint of a smile just before his lips crushed down onto mine. Jasper growled into the walls of my mouth, and writhed with anguish, clearly still battling his primitive urges. His kiss became more intense, desperate. Apparently, trying to smother his thirst with passion.

______________________________________________________

Every part of me screamed, yearned for more of her blood, but another part, a rapidly strengthening part of me desired only her. I bit back the pools of venom as I thought of how much I cared for Leah.

I growled a second time into her mouth, fighting back the unremitting urge to take her life, a matter which, had she been fully human, would certainly not have been up for debate. I'd never be able to live with myself if I were to harm her. Although I'd taken thousands of lives, vampire and human alike, murdering Leah would be the equivalent of killing one of my family members, if not worse.

I'd felt the betrayal, her hatred for me. She was crying, not because she feared death, but because of the pain of disloyalty and shame. The latter, most likely, a feeling she harbored for herself.

I'd resisted countless humans since initiating a vegetarian lifestyle. I'd be damned if Leah, of all people, were to be my one slip-up.

I tore myself from her and wiped her forehead and cheek with the palm of my hand. The gash, although fresh, had clotted and, was nearly, if not entirely, closed. It was no longer spilling blood, and I was thankful for that.

I then proceeded to grab a fistful of dirt, grounding it into my hands, in an attempt to mask the smell of blood.

"Leah, I'm so… so sorry," I murmured, kneeling in front of her.

Leah had sat up. She was looking past me, lost in thought. Numb.

"It's not something I can control… I'm a monster, I know. I--"

"You almost killed me," she deadpanned, eyes still locked on the forest.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"We should head back," she whispered, turning to face me.

A deafening silence ensued, as we stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

_______________________________________________________________________

Jasper unexpectedly lunged forward, scooping me up into his arms and ran into forest. I didn't know where we were headed, nor did I care, for that matter. After several minutes, we were no longer surrounded by dense greenery, but once again on the beach, near the shore. His sprint slowed to a walk as we reached a rocky pier. He leapt onto a jagged boulder with amazing agility, despite the burden of my extra weight.

"Leah, are you okay?" he asked, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Perfect," I lied.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His forehead creased, that pained look from earlier creeping back onto his face.

I couldn't answer such a ridiculous question. I simply looked away. Something between us had severed, possibly forever. The relationship and trust that had gradually developed over the past several days was shattered, and I knew that after the events of tonight, I could never look at Jasper in the same light again.

We were suddenly airborne for a few seconds, the shore now far behind us as he made his way farther down the pier.

"Leah, may I ask what it is you're thinking?" he inquired, his skin faintly glistening under the cast of moonlight.

"Your eyes," I gasped, "they're… different."

Jasper's brows came together.

"What do you mean?"

"They're, like, a silvery… blue-ish color."

I had a feeling as to why the drastic change, but couldn't bring myself to speak the words. Apparently, Jasper had also come to the same conclusion. The look of torture on his face was enough proof.

He didn't say a word, and proceeded to leap into a shallow pool, surrounded by rocks. He set me down on a damp mound of sand and drew me close, his expression forlorn and full of shame.

"Leah, can you ever forgive me for what I… what almost happened? You know I'd never hurt you--"

"Why are we here?"

"Because I need to know that you forgive me," he pleaded. "Something tells me that if I leave you tonight, I may not have another chance--You may not let me back into your life." He took my hand into his, placing a kiss on each and every one of my fingers. "There is something about you, Leah Clearwater. I don't know what it is yet, but, I haven't _felt _this way in a long time--No, I've _never_ felt like this before."

My heart nearly sank down to my toes as he whispered those words to my ear. But it didn't change the way I felt. What he'd done was something that could never be forgotten. I felt so betrayed, and so utterly stupid. Feelings I knew all too well.

"Don't go falling in love with me, leech," I spat. "We'll be parting ways in approximately three days, and probably never see each other again."

Jasper froze. He then stared at me, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Is that what you want?"

I looked away.

"That would be for the best…" My voice trailed off as I thought of home.

I'd been so wrapped up with Jasper trying to kill me, that I'd completely forgotten, or at least failed to wholly understand what that bitch had meant when she'd mentioned Forks and how we'd never make it back there in time.

"Something wrong?" he asked, taking me by the shoulders, no doubt sensing my growing anxiety.

"I think I need to go back home. Now," I muttered, staring off into the distance, still deep in thought, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Why? What do you mean? _Now?_"

My eyes fixed on his.

"I think he's headed to Forks. She said it--You heard her say it. My family, Jasper!"

Jasper's eyes narrowed, as he attempted to fully grasp the meaning behind my words. It all became crystal clear to me, then. The male vampire was on the ship. He knew exactly where and how to find my address, all my personal information. He'd left that crazy bitch behind to keep an eye on us, or maybe even to finish what he'd started. That bastard had some nonsensical, insane vendetta against me.

My entire body began shake uncontrollably. I felt the flames of my rage and imminent transformation as it tore like an explosion through my veins. Jasper attempted to calm me, but the thought of that psychopathic monster attacking my parents, my little brother, anyone close to me, was enough to send me sprinting back to Washington on foot.

"You need to calm down so we can be rational."

"There's no time for that," I roared. "You heard what she said, and it's already been more than a week!"

"What about Bella? She hasn't been discharged yet. Are you willing to leave her here? What if you're wrong, Leah? What if it's a trap of some sort?"

I turned my back to him, searching for a way out.

"I'll go alone. You all can stay--"

"Like hell you will!"

I'd started to climb up the rocky, seven-foot wall, when Jasper grabbed me by the arm, whirling me towards him.

"Leah, don't be foolish. Even if it were true, you'd never be able to take him on by yourself."

"Fine. Edward can come with me." Jasper raised a brow. "What? He doesn't exactly like me all that well, but at least he hasn't tried to have me for dinner."

"That's not fair." Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing me against his body. "You'll never forgive me, will you?"

"Get off me, Jasper," I demanded, pushing him away.

He was silent for a moment, the blow to his ego emanating a prickly feeling of pins and needles on my skin.

"Stay here. I'll get you something to--cover up." His voice was sullen. He glanced one last time in my direction, then leapt onto the rocks, disappearing over the edge.

I walked over to a shallow pool of sea water and sat on a small rock, pulling my knees up under my chin. Everything was so fucked up, and, somehow, I felt as though it was all my fault. Not only was Bella nearly killed, my relationship with Jasper forever broken, my family and friends could also potentially be in danger. I couldn't fathom things getting any worse.

Jasper unexpectedly landed a couple of feet in front of me. I screamed, falling backwards and into the water.

He, a fraction of a second too late, lifted me into his arms.

"You bastard! I thought I told you never to sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. "

I tore myself from his grasp, glaring daggers at him as I picked up my soaking wet dress, which had been left on the beach hours before, then reluctantly pulled it over my body.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his arms again.

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes. My pride and anger was forbidding me from complying. I looked up and braced myself for the unknown, and just as the thought of jumping crossed my mind, my feet promptly came off the ground, propelling me onto the surface of the pier.

"Impressive." I heard Jasper say from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and began to sprint towards the beach. Jasper was at my heals, purposely remaining a few steps behind. As we finally reached the shore, I heard him call my name. Reluctantly, I came to a stop, but refused to turn in his direction.

"I have to go back. I have to dispose of the remains."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll meet with you back at the hotel. But first, I'll tell my siblings of your theory, and possibly get my father to keep an eye on your family. He's only a few hours away, in Alaska."

"Whatever, leech." I sneered, starting to walk away.

"Leah?"

I didn't stop this time.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Don't kill me! But please feel free to leave a review :o)**


	14. Long Time Coming

_Thanks _so_ much for the reviews! This chapter is a long one. Enjoy! :o)_

____________________________________________________________________________

Two stops and fifteen grueling hours later, we were finally in the last stretch of our flight to Seattle. Fortunately, it had been a relatively quiet ride. I guess Jasper knew better than to initiate any form of conversation, other than the absolutely necessary, as I wasn't ready to speak to him yet. Although I was very well aware that it was in his nature to act on instinct, like any hungry predator would at the sight of food, we were friends--more than that at times--but that obviously wasn't enough to keep him from wanting to kill me. By the time he'd finally come to his senses, the damage had already been done.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper's head turn in my direction. I'd heard him mumble something, but I ignored him, and raised the volume on my ipod, pivoting my entire body towards the window. I suddenly felt him beside me, now occupying the once empty middle seat-slash-barrier. I knew that he'd purposely made his presence known, since leeches always moved in stealth mode.

"Is there something you need?" I spat, tearing out one of my earpieces a little harder than I'd intended.

"To talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Everything's been said. Now, let me enjoy the last twenty minutes of this godforsaken flight, so that we can finally go our separate ways on relatively _good_ terms--I don't want to have to rip your throat out in front of all these innocent people." I had started to place the small earpiece back in its place when Jasper snatched the entire mp3 player before I could even blink. "Don't play games with me, leech," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Leah, please."

"Look, I get that you're sorry. Whatever. That doesn't change anything. In fact, thank you! Thank you for making me realize that--"

"Leah!" His surprisingly loud voice raised a couple of heads. "Listen, I just need to tell you something that might be of importance. Will you just hear me out? Please."

I sighed heavily, and looked away.

"You've got one minute."

I heard him expel a breath. "Before we boarded our flight, back in Texas, I received a call from Alice." His voice was now down to a whisper. "She said that she's been getting some odd visions."

My eyes narrowed, and my heart began to beat a little faster.

"What do you mean?" I asked, eyes still glued to the small window. Alice's visions were never a good thing.

"Well, she's been experiencing a lot of blackouts in her visions. Like, whenever you're involved, only different. More. Any thoughts on why that may be?"

I turned towards him slowly, a twisted sort of hope bubbling inside me.

"You think that--that maybe, I'm not the only one?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, your family history, the legends. It would only make sense."

I suddenly thought of Jacob, and how strangely he'd been acting over the last week and a half. He hadn't returned any of my calls regarding Bella being in the hospital, which was completely out of character for him, considering the two were inseparable and practically shared the same brain.

It wasn't until an hour before we boarded our second flight in Miami that he'd decided to call me back. After cussing his ass out, I'd given him strict orders to pick me up in Seattle, and he agreed without much of a struggle, which, again, was uncharacteristic of Jake, who made it his business to aggravate me on a daily basis. Not to mention that he didn't even ask why I'd be returning without Bella. Something was definitely up.

"What are you thinking, or… trying to figure out?"

Jasper was only inches from my face. I bit my lip, and his eyes instinctively traveled towards them. For a moment, I wanted to stretch out and kiss him… Then I wanted to slap myself.

"Is there anything I can get for you before we land?" a sultry voice offered.

We both turned simultaneously towards the unwelcome intruder. A twenty-something, blonde with shoulder length, stick straight hair was grinning from ear to ear, eyes plastered on Jasper. Fucking figures. She'd been relentless for the last four hours, trying to get Jasper everything from a feather pillow, champagne, and even a bloody back massage. No doubt she would have gladly wrapped herself up in a pretty pink bow had he simply asked. Apparently, I didn't travel first class often enough, as I was lucky to get a half-empty bag of peanuts anymore.

"No, thank you," he responded, with a slither of irritation.

I snickered quietly, shaking my head. I'd never seen so many desperate and shameless women in my life.

"Are you sure?" she insisted. "I haven't seen you eat or drink anything since you boarded."

Jasper swallowed hard, and the perfect skin on his forehead creased. He'd never lost his cool with an admirer of his before now, and I could tell he was struggling to remain as calm as possible and not be as rude as he probably wanted to be--or should be.

"I'm not hungry or thirsty, and I don't need a blanket_ or_ a pillow--I just need for you and your friend to stop and think twice before coming this way again. Please, don't." Jasper's voice was severe and authoritative. The flight attendant nodded blankly, as though in a trance, then turned on her heels and walked away.

"I thought you manipulated emotions, not thoughts."

He turned to me; the serious expression he'd worn had softened the moment his eyes found mine.

"Emotions play a big part in the way we think and act."

A deafening silence followed his knowing words. Several minutes later, Jasper placed the ipod in the palm of my hand and, without saying a word, took his original seat, leaning his head against the headrest and letting out a sigh.

________________________________________________________________________________

I walked hesitantly towards the three members of Jasper's family. They were strikingly beautiful, disgustingly so. His adoptive father, Carlisle, took the initiative to greet us before anyone else. The man looked far too young to be an established doctor, let alone the father of so many grown children.

"Very pleased to meet you, Leah," he said, with a warm and genuine smile.

I returned the gesture half-heartedly, but didn't speak.

"Looks like Alice was right!" a burly male with dark, curly hair blurted out, smacking Jasper on the back with enough force to have sent the average person flying across the room. He then glanced down the length of my body, turning to his brother as a cheeky grin quirked the corners of his mouth. Emmett. I'd heard enough about him to know who he was without a formal introduction.

"And what exactly would she be right about?" a musical voice inquired with blatant animosity.

The woman stepped out from behind Emmett, her long, strawberry blonde curls dancing around her waist. She looked at me for merely a fraction of a second--unimpressed and uninterested--then turned towards Jasper, amber eyes glowing.

"You're back!" she screeched, locking both arms around his neck and pecking him quickly on the lips.

I suddenly felt a burning in my cheeks, and the sheer act of breathing had unexpectedly become difficult. I was on the verge of fucking hyperventilating. Jasper's head whipped in my direction, as he sensed my distress, but my eyes were dead set on that bloodsucking whore, and the way she clung to him. She wasn't outstandingly more beautiful than the rest of them, so she couldn't be Rosalie. And the way she was staring at him was in no way motherly; Esme was definitely out. Who was this bitch?

I clenched my fists tightly, attempting to control the violent shaking of my extremities.

"Leah," Jasper called, unhooking the woman's arms and taking me by the shoulders.

I narrowed my eyes at him, drawing in a deep, shaky breath.

"My ride is waiting," I sneered through clenched teeth, shaking his intrusive hands off my person.

"Your ride? But I thought--"

I turned and walk away. He must have been stunned, since I got a good twenty feet before he whirled me back towards him.

"Leah, wait. Is this it? Just like that?"

I shook him off a second time, only more violently.

"Don't touch me. Don't follow me. And don't _ever_ come looking for me! It ends here, leech. Now, walk back to your fucking freak family and that little whore of yours, and leave me the hell alone!"

His expression was serious, indignant, and he didn't utter a single word. I backed up a couple of steps, then turned and stomped down the crowded lobby, muttering expletives as I fumbled madly in my bag for my goddamn cell phone.

"Jake, you bastard, where the fuck are you?" I barked into the phone, gripping it so tightly that I was certain just one more ounce of pressure would have been enough to crush the damned thing.

"Relax, Lee. Look up; I'm right in front of you."

I raised my eyes just in time to see him stuff the small device into his pocket. I then came to an immediate stop upon the sight of my childhood friend, Jacob Black. It had only been two weeks since I'd last seen him, yet he was an entire foot taller, and sculpted like an athlete.

"_Jake?_"

A big, sheepish grin made its way across his chiseled features as he opened his arms to me. A sense of security immediately enveloped me, and I couldn't help the smile that spread quickly across my lips. I started to move in his direction, ready to embrace the little bit of home I'd unknowingly been missing--when I saw behind him the face that haunted my every waking moment, and tormented my dreams. I froze, glued to the dark blue Berber carpet beneath my feet. What kind of sick joke was this? How could Jacob do this to me?

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I growled, letting my bag slip off my shoulder and onto the floor.

I began to tremble again, the scorching heat building steadily in the pit of my stomach, ready to erupt at any given moment.

"Leah, I couldn't… I didn't--It's complicated."

Sam suddenly stepped in front of a stammering Jacob.

"We need to talk."

"FUCK. YOU!" I roared, then turned my scowl at Jake, "And you! I can't believe you'd bring him. What the fuck were you thinking?!" I snatched my bag off the floor, turned around and started through the lobby again, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do, and how the fuck I'd make it home.

"Leah."

The bastard grabbed me by the elbow, turning me towards him. He'd always been strong, but something about the way he moved and, how fast he'd managed to spin me, was nothing short of extraordinary.

"Don't touch me! There is nothing, absolutely nothing we would _ever_ have to talk about!" My voice was shaky, on the brink of cracking, and so was I.

I desperately tried to hold myself together, but the emotions were coming so fast, so strong, that I knew it was only a matter of time before I came undone.

"I believe we do."

I didn't recognize my own growl as it rumbled viciously through my tightly clenched teeth. However, when a cold hand slid across my back, coupled with an unmistakable scent, I knew that it had indeed originated from another source.

Jasper and Sam stood face to face, glaring and snarling at each other.

"Let her go," Jasper demanded, gripping Sam by the forearm.

Although I hated the bastard with every fiber of my being and, he probably deserved everything Jasper could do to him, I couldn't just let him be ripped apart.

I looked over to Jasper, and his eyes no longer resembled the ocean of mercury from minutes before; they were dark, menacing and deadly.

"This does not concern you. I advise you to walk away. Now," Sam threatened, eyes equally implacable.

Another guttural growl rumbled deep in Jasper's chest. He was going to kill him. I could feel his rage and see the murderous intentions on his face.

"Stop. Please, Jasper," I pleaded, placing my hand over his, the one still grasping Sam.

He looked me in the eye, features softening just an ounce.

"It's him, isn't it?"

I nodded and, he immediately snarled, black gaze fixed on Sam.

"You don't want to do that. This is not the place," Sam warned.

"Try me," Jasper countered.

Before I could process another thought, Emmett and that other bitch were on either side of Jasper, ready to rip Sam into small unrecognizable pieces.

"Wait!" I screeched.

Jacob was suddenly flanking Sam, a snarl pulling at his lip. For the second time in twenty-four hours, I felt absolutely helpless.

Carlisle hurriedly placed a hand on his son's shoulder, just as he was about to lunge. "Not here." He then turned towards Sam. "I came to you for answers, and to inform you about what has been going on with Leah. You know we do not wish to fight, and we are not the ones responsible for what is happening in Forks."

I tore myself away from the both of them, completely stunned and confused by Carlisle's words.

"Leah," Jake called. "We can help you figure this all out. Explain everything. But this isn't the place. Please, just come with us." He tried to grab for my arm, but I refused.

"Don't touch me. Just--just let me think."

Jasper moved towards me and, I didn't pull away when he took my chin into his hand, gently lifting my face towards his.

"Come with me, Leah," he pleaded.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Not in response to his request, but more as a means to gather my thoughts. My eyes then moved across the vicious and fearless expressions on every face, and the pieces slowly fell into place. Moments later and, before I could utter a single word, Sam ripped me out from Jasper's grasp, and took my place.

Jasper quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, a growl echoing from behind his gritted teeth. Jacob came to his defense, but I shoved him aside, placing myself between them.

"No! Stop this!"

"What kind of ridiculous ties do you have with them, Leah? Don't be stupid. They're nothing but bloodthirsty murderers," Sam grumbled.

"Shut-up!" I roared, then turned again to Jacob. "I need answers."

"And we'll give them to you, but this really isn't the place," he said, taking a quick scan of his surroundings, then focusing back on Sam and Jasper, then Emmett and the whore with the curls.

There were two things I was now entirely sure of: one, I was no longer the only shape shifter in existence, and two, the tension between the two sides was so thick that if something was not done--soon--the results would be cataclysmic.

"Fine." I put a hand on Jasper's arm. His eyes rolled in my direction, but his stance remained. "People are starting to take notice. You have to let him go. We'll talk about it all… later."

Jasper's brows raised. He immediately released his hold on Sam's shirt and turned to me. "Call me as soon as you can," he asked firmly, eyes then flitting over to his enemies.

I nodded, picked my bag up for the second time and, started my way down the lobby again, towards baggage claim. Jacob and Sam hastily followed. And just before I rounded the corner, I dared to look back. Jasper was still standing exactly as I had left him. That woman was at his side, wearing a bitter and resentment-filled expression.

This would be the longest, most torturous hundred-mile drive I'd ever have to endure; I was sure of it.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, I'm done being patient. We've been driving for half an hour already and you have yet to explain anything. What the hell was all that about?" Tanya exclaimed.

I drew in a breath and, stared aimlessly out the car window, my head occupied with thoughts of Leah. Despite everything that's happened, I couldn't help but to solely focus on the fact that _he_ was so close to her at this very moment, within arms reach, breathing the same air. I knew exactly how she felt about him, how much she loathed him, nevertheless, it was not enough to keep me from feeling--_jealous_? To make matters worse, the son of a bitch was also a shape shifter. The leader, no less.

"Jasper!" Tanya screeched.

"You know all the relevant details," I responded callously.

"Apparently, there is more to it than I've been informed. I deserve answers, Jasper. You owe me that much."

I heard a muffled sort of laughter and, looked up, meeting Emmett's amused eyes in the passenger-side mirror.

"Before you get into all that," Carlisle interjected, "there's something you must know. Yesterday, when I went to meet with an _old friend_, I was told of some recent murders in the area. The locals suspect a wild animal of some kind, but we all know that isn't quite the case. The Quileute are also aware of this. In fact, they have actually come close to catching whoever this person may be, as he seems to insistently taunt them by constantly crossing into their territory. Unfortunately, he has always managed to elude them--something about a sort of teleportation ability."

A wave of panic coursed through my body and, I unwillingly projected my growing tension, as the three of them fidgeted uneasily in their seats. Rage soon echoed the same path when the seriousness of the matter dawned on me. He, Bella's attacker, was knowingly provoking the Quileute. He knew, that, sooner or later, Leah would return. He'd even left his partner behind as insurance.

The bastard was waiting for her.

"We have to go to the reservation. Leah could be in danger."

"What is with you and this girl?!" Tanya demanded angrily.

"It's not that simple. We are not allowed on their land," Carlisle replied, flashing me a sympathetic look through the rearview mirror.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Looks like she's well protected, anyway," Emmett tried to reassure me.

I held on to his words for comfort, but it wasn't nearly enough to put me at ease. I'd seen what that son of a bitch was capable of and that, once he became aware of Leah's return, he'd stop at nothing to get to her.

"Jasper, I know you're worried… but, we'll figure out a solution; I promise." Carlisle nodded, pushing on the gas pedal slightly.

I heard Tanya scoff bitterly. She folded her arms over chest and gazed idly out the window, angered beyond reckoning.

I guess I couldn't blame her for feeling resentful, we were, up until my departure from Vancouver, lovers. However, I'd always made it clear to her that our affair was nothing more than sex with no strings attached. While she had initially agreed to the terms, I knew that she wished for our relationship to be exclusive.

Tanya was indeed an attractive woman. She was beautiful in every aspect, inside and out, but the romantic chemistry beyond sex was simply non-existent.

__________________________________________________________________

Esme, Rosalie and Kate were waiting on the steps of a secluded house Carlisle had rented, located on the outskirts of Forks. They quickly dashed towards the driveway as we pulled up. I reluctantly stepped out of the car, and greeted Esme first. She embraced me tightly, whispering to my ear how much she'd missed us.

I then turned to Rosalie, who grinned and arched an eyebrow. "From what Alice has been telling me, I wasn't too sure I'd see you again."

The car door suddenly slammed shut, then fell off its hinges, crashing loudly to the ground. Tanya then stormed inside the house, nearly tearing the front door from its frame as she brutally pulled it open.

"Did I say something?" Rosalie asked, as if she couldn't guess.

"Don't worry, Babe, you know how women can be. She'll get over it," Emmet assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and kissing her on the temple. She and Kate flashed him a not-so-friendly sideways glance.

"I should go talk to her." I picked up one of my suitcases and started for the house, when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps you should give her some time to cool off. It's a rather delicate subject, and you will both need to have a level head in order to properly and peacefully talk things through."

"_I'll_ go talk to her," Kate declared, scowling in my direction. Clearly, she was well informed. More so than her sister.

"Time, Jasper," Carlisle repeated.

I knew he was right. There were still a lot of aspects I was still unsure about myself--sort of. While I was certain of what I wanted, Leah, however, was another story. Although she had assured me that she'd contact me soon, I wasn't entirely confident she'd follow through with her promise. Perhaps she was merely trying to defuse the tension at the airport. Nevertheless, it was only a matter of time before my fear of her safety and, the eagerness to see her again would get the best of me. Forbidden territory or not.

I nodded sullenly, then walked towards the steps. This time, it was Rosalie who stopped me.

"What the hell kind of food do they have out there? What's up with your eyes?"

I cringed at her words and, pushed the memory of those events out of my head. I continued inside, without saying a word.

__________________________________________________________________________

I'd been laying on my bed for a little over an hour, eyes glued to the ceiling, meditating on everything I'd learned on the hour-long drive back into Forks. My brain was so overloaded with information, that I was starting to experience what felt like the beginnings of a dull, distant headache.

The car ride back had basically been a crash course on how to be a wolf and , all that went with my new and unwanted membership into Sam's, of all people, La Push pack. Shape shifting 101. It was entirely too much information to process in an hour. Especially when all I could think about was Jasper, unfortunately, and that mystery leech. She seemed pretty cozy, and far too comfortable with him. He'd never mentioned being involved with anyone…

Fuck! I clenched the sheets tightly and bit back a frustrated shriek. I shouldn't care about who the hell she was, or what she meant to Jasper--but, I did, and that angered me to no end.

A light tapping at the door was quickly followed by Jacob stepping inside. He ducked as he passed the white doorframe, then sat awkwardly on a small wooden chair, or at least it appeared that way to his almost seven-foot, massive figure.

I sat up, crossed my legs and waited for him to speak.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I've had better days. "Do you have any questions?"

Jacob had, apparently, transformed for the first time just two days after me. The rest of the pack members had done so once things became a little _unstable_ around here. As much as a dozen townspeople have either gone missing, or simply turned up dead, their bodies ravaged.

That bastard has been busy.

"Leah?"

I stared at Jacob for a moment. His babyish features were still somewhat visible, but the vast differences his transformation had caused were much more prominent. I glanced over to the dresser directly in front of my bed and, stared at myself in the mirror, looking for some kind of change as well.

My hair was indeed a few inches longer and, although I didn't look older, somehow, I looked far more mature.

"Actually, I do. Is this why you've been avoiding Bella? Are you afraid of what she might think? Or have you found someone else… like Sam?"

Imprinting was, by far, the most intriguing and bizarre part of this whole underworld experience. And, as much as I understood about the power and effect on both pack member and imprint, in my mind, it would never justify Sam's betrayal.

"It's a little bit of everything," he responded. "There is nobody else, Leah. I'm just afraid… afraid of seeing Bella--"

"And not imprinting," I concluded.

He nodded grimly. I suddenly thought of Jasper--again--and felt a pang of something deep in my chest. From what Jacob had described about the moment in which someone imprints, I knew I had not done so with Jasper. Why I even cared about this small fact was very, _very_ unnerving. Did I actually _want _to imprint on him?

I drew in a breath, trying to think of something, anything to help disperse thoughts of Jasper. However, before I could speak, Jacob's pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. I heard Sam's voice on the other line, but he was speaking so fast that I was only able to catch every other word. He mentioned something about a _leech_ in the woods, on the reservation. Jake immediately asked if it was he, the same vampire as always. Sam responded with a firm "No", and the line then went silent for a few seconds.

"I'll be right there," Jacob replied, after Sam had finally spoken again, to give him their location.

Jacob hung up and stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"What's going on?"

"Leah--Seth and Quil will be downstairs. I have to go." He came to his feet and quickly walked towards the door.

"Wait! Who is it? Who's out there?"

Jake's mouth tightened into a straight line.

"Leeches aren't allowed on our land, Leah. Regardless of who--"

"Jasper?!" I was standing in front of him before he could blink. "It's him, isn't it?" He didn't answer. "What would they do to him?" I growled, grabbing his shirt.

"It may not be him--Leah, are you in love with this bloodsucker or something?"

I hissed, ripping his t-shirt clean off his back before leaping out my bedroom window. My paws landed with a thud on the gravel. I then took off in a sprint, not knowing exactly where the hell I was headed, but trusting my nose would lead me in the right direction. I had to get to Jasper before any of the other pack members confronted him.

_Dammit, Leah! Have you lost your fucking mind? _Jacob yelled, trying to catch up.

Oh, great. I'd almost forgotten about this particular little perk.

_I have to stop them, Jake. You wouldn't understand._

Jacob suddenly became silent as he scanned my memories. All my encounters with Jasper were laid out for him to see. He kept sifting and, the more I thought about what he was seeing, the more images and intimate moments surfaced.

_Holy shit, Leah! _

_Get the fuck out of my head! _I screeched, pushing harder, attempting to put some distance between us, as if that would help.

_When Sam finds out he'll--_

_That's none of his fucking business!_

My head suddenly became cluttered, filled with voices, thoughts and images that were not my own.

_Leah, what are you doing? _Sam's voice demanded angrily.

_Fuck you! _I growled, then fiercely began reciting a Spanish monologue I'd learned last year in class, while focusing on the scenery surrounding the rest of the pack members, letting them guide me.

Sam was in the lead, flanked by Paul and Jared. They were chasing someone who was just out of their reach, in the trees, bounding from canopy to canopy. Paul then inhaled deeply and, as soon as the scent filled his lungs, there was no doubt left in my mind that the intruder they were following was indeed Jasper. I'd recognize and separate his scent among as much as one hundred vampires. It was unmistakable. I instantly felt the disapproving and disgusted feelings of the rest of the pack.

Through Sam, Jared and Paul's eyes, I saw Jasper come to a stop, then drop a few feet in front of the three of them. He crouched and snarled, readying himself for the fight. The man must have a death wish.

_Don't touch him! _I demanded.

_He's trespassing, Leah. We have no choice, _Sam replied, his eyes fixed on the target.

I was almost there, just a few more yards.

_What is with her? Does she actually have feelings for this parasite? _Jared inquired.

_He came here for me. You bastards know he's not like the rest of them! _

_Looks the same from where I'm standing, _Paul grinned, positioning himself for the attack.

He unexpectedly lunged, as did Jasper. I followed, crashing into Jasper, and pushing him out of the way. We rolled across the dirt for a few feet, until our bodies finally came to a stop against the trunk of a tree.

"Leah?" he gasped.

_You idiot! _I yelled, completely forgetting that he couldn't hear me.

Jasper smiled, combing his fingers through my fur.

_Leah, move aside, _Sam commanded.

I felt a strong, unrelenting urge to obey, not because I wanted to, but because the voice of an Alpha was a force beyond my control.

_Stop, _I pleaded.

_Sam, _Jacob interjected, stepping into the clearing, _there's something you should see._

Everything he'd seen in my thoughts flowed freely among the rest of them, who all instantly growled and gasped in utter shock and revulsion. Luckily, Jake was considerate enough to censor the more graphic images and, he'd also made it a point to concentrate on the fact that Jasper had saved both Bella and me from the rogue vampire.

I had to begin reciting that monologue again, in order to keep the one thing Jacob never got to witness at bay.

_As much as we disagree, you can't force her into submission, not now, knowing how she feels about--him, _Jacob argued, with a bitter taste in his mouth. _After all, he did save their lives._

_That's just fucking sick! _Paul protested.

_Agreed, _Jared added. _Sick, _he continued, whipping his head forward as though he was gagging.

_I can't believe this, _Sam chided, shaking his head disapprovingly. _Go. Next time there will be no second chances._

My lip pulled back into a snarl. I then turned and dashed into the forest. Jasper knew to follow. After a few feet and, when I'd had enough of the pack's condemning thoughts, I phased, and turned to face Jasper.

"Off," I demanded, gesturing towards his shirt.

He quickly removed it and handed it to me.

"Leah--"

"How stupid can you possibly be? I _know_ that you know not to come here. You could have been killed!" I barked. Jasper simply grinned. "Is there something remotely amusing about getting shredded into a million pieces?"

"A few hours ago, I could have sworn you wanted to do that very thing yourself. And now you're here, defying your pack members… for me?"

I turned my back to him, and began walking.

"Don't get things twisted, leech. I just… um…" I was at a loss for words.

Jasper suddenly held me by the arm. I stopped, and he slowly turned me around so that I was now facing him.

"Why?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying desperately to keep my tears at bay.

"Look, it doesn't change things, regardless."

"Leah, I will continue to apologize, get down on my knees, if you want me to, but I need to know that you will one day forgive me."

"Why? Why is it so important to you? It's not like it matters, anyway."

"If it didn't matter, then neither one of us would be here," he countered.

"Dammit, Jasper! Why are you making this more difficult? Just go home, and don't come back around here."

I started to walk away, but he quickly and gently pulled me towards him.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why did you come here? Why did you stand up to them? Ask yourself that, Leah."

We stared at each other for several minutes. Jasper waited for my response and, when I said nothing, he released me, and started into the forest.

I stood motionless, closing my eyes to let the tears spill over. This was a defining moment. We both knew it. A part of me urged to just keep walking and put this all behind me--after all, Jasper and I belonged to different worlds and, judging by today's less than convivial encounters, I knew there would forever be hostility between the two sides. Who were we to try and change that?

Then there was that other nagging, unyielding part that wanted to run and embrace him (in more ways than one) and, tell him that I did indeed forgive him, although, unfortunately, I'd never forget. But that it didn't matter anymore. All I wanted--needed was for him to continue filling that void that had been hollowed out years ago. Most importantly, I wanted to tell the world (and Sam) to fuck off, and let me be happy. I'd paid my dues, and deserved a little bit of happiness, even if it came in the form of an undead, gorgeous vampire.

First thing's first.

"Who was she?"

I heard a twig snap as Jasper came to an abrupt stop. He was silent momentarily, and I felt him turn back in my direction.

"She's a good friend, Leah, who, two weeks ago, became a permanent part of my past."

For reasons unknown, or maybe because I truly wanted to, I believed him. Fuck. I knew I'd hate myself eventually for doing this, since following my heart has never taken me to places I cared to reminisce about, but tomorrow is another day, and I'd have plenty of time for regrets then.

"Jasper?" I called, turning around rapidly.

His expression became one of deep curiosity, as if he couldn't quite pinpoint what my emotions were at the moment. Hell, I was as clueless as he was when I ran and leapt into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and raking my fingers through his hair. Jasper looked surprised for a second, then his smile grew as wide as the width of his face.

"Something tells me I should have let them kill you back there."

"That wouldn't have happened," he assured me, with a small chuckle.

Our lips then came together with sheer desperation, and it bordered on painful. My entire body was instantly set on fire from the inside out, and the blaze only intensified as he groaned my name repeatedly.

Jasper's hands were firmly planted on my ass, but because of his gift, it felt as though he was touching, caressing, palming every inch of my body. I was literally trembling with desire and, just as I was about to release the tension in the form of a scream, he unexpectedly, but hesitatingly, began to pull away. I proceeded to moan in protest, but to my dismay, he was stronger and managed to pry his lips away from mine.

"It's--not--safe--here," he murmured, stopping to kiss me between each word.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair, and pulled him close again. "Then take me somewhere that is," I demanded, my voice ragged.

He grinned, and pressed his lips against mine one last time before breaking into a sprint. We reached a large clearing within minutes, where there stood a small, white, cottage-like house. Either we weren't that far from where he was staying, or Jasper had run faster than he'd ever done when I'd known him.

"Is this it? Is everybody in _there_?" I asked, afraid of what his response may be.

Jasper laughed quietly and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"No. Carlisle rented a house a few miles over that hill, to your left."

I'd started to wriggle out of Jasper's arms, but he held onto me firmly, while he pulled an antique-looking key from his pocket, and opened the front door. We stepped directly into a small living room, which seemed to be purposely furnished with old-fashioned furniture. Although space was limited, the house was indeed charming, and smelled of fresh paint. Even the hardwood floor looked as though it had recently been polished. Jasper did tell me that his mother, Esme, was big on interior decoration. She must be, to go through such trouble with an outhouse they'd probably never even set foot in while visiting Forks.

The lock on the front door clicked into place, and I turned my gaze towards Jasper.

"I'm fully capable of walking, you know," I teased.

"For now," he threatened, with a malicious grin.

My heart accelerated to a dangerously thunderous pace in response to such a declaration, and it took me several seconds before I regained the ability to breathe.

I brushed my lips against his. "Is that a promise?" I asked, in my most seductive voice.

A low growl rolled off Jasper's tongue. Then he kissed me with the same primitive frenzy as before. I felt a swoosh of air as it whipped through my hair and, upon opening my eyes, realized we were now in another room: the bedroom. My heart suddenly began to beat out of my chest.

"Are you okay," he asked, setting me gently on the white, downy comforter.

I nodded, and let my hands relax over my stomach. He smiled, then leaned forward until he was positioned between my legs. His knee brushed briefly against my now throbbing center, causing my entire body to shudder.

I willed back the knot in my throat and expelled a breath, trying to release the last of my nerves, and mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen. Although we'd come dangerously close to this point in the past, we'd never been so willing and determined to actually finish until now. Deep down, I'd always felt fretful of what the experience would be like, and, at times, even slightly insecure. After all, vampires were supernatural beings, extraordinarily agile and gifted in every aspect. Would I live up to his expectations? Was I actually capable of making him forget _her_?

"You're so beautiful, Leah," he murmured near my ear.

A smile stretched across my lips. Though it wasn't the first time I'd heard those words, coming from Jasper... well, that did something to me. Partly because he was a stunning creature--to say the least--but mostly because of the whirlwind of emotions that stirred up inside me whenever he was near.

His name slithered from between my teeth, as his lips began to burn a trail along my neck. I heard a rip, and opened my eyes in time to see his shirt as it hit the ceiling. For the first time since we'd begun this game of seduction, we'd gone past the point of no return, but I didn't have time to fully process this thought before Jasper's hand cupped one of my breasts and I was instantly diverted. I stifled a scream when his cold lips covered the other.

The feeling was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was as though the pleasure was intensified tenfold. Not only was I feeling my own desire, but I could also feel his, and it was utterly breathtaking.

"Dear God," I gasped, as he suckled and nibbled, alternating from one breast to the other.

Jasper's lips then began an ascent, but never broke contact with my skin until they reached their destination. He gazed at me intently, before pressing his mouth over mine.

"You know," he murmured, taking my hand to his lips, and proceeding to kiss each one of my fingers, "up until moments ago, I thought you'd never speak to me again."

"Lucky you," I responded, hopefully sounding as though I wasn't about to melt with each brush of his lips against my skin.

He smiled, dedicating one last, affectionate kiss to my index finger. "Yes. Lucky me," he purred.

Jasper buried his head in my neck, slowly grazing his mouth up and down, stopping to nibble gently on my earlobe. My hands raked through his hair, gripping the strands tightly between my fists, as my lips parted to release a soft, breathy groan.

"You risked… being killed… just to see me?" I asked, closing my eyes and biting my bottom lip, trying to seem as composed as possible, while he worked his way back down, stopping to suckle on my breasts.

"Like I said, that wouldn't have happened… but, yes, I think you're very--_very_ worthy of losing a couple of limbs over."

"So I've been told."

Jasper chuckled, continuing his trail of kisses along my abdomen, which felt like it was trembling, perhaps in nervousness or anticipation.

He reached my left inner thigh, his tongue moving in a tantalizing, circular motion over my skin, then dedicated the same affection to the other side. The way he rolled and teased around my arousal, yet never made contact was agonizing. I was about to protest, when an unexpected thought crept into my mind. Something about Jasper's teeth so close to an area now engorged with blood made me a little uneasy.

"Leah, is there something wrong?"

His features creased into a half-pained, half-worried expression. He'd sensed my sudden sliver of fear and, sat up, holding his hand out to me. When I placed my hand into his, Jasper immediately pulled me towards him, so that we were now sitting face to face, his body still positioned between my legs.

"Leah, I--"

I quickly put a finger to his lips. I was being foolish. I knew it. Besides, there was no going back now. I was too fucking wet and horny to go home after all this trouble without anything to show for it.

"Why am I always the only one that ends up naked?" I asked, flashing a cunning grin.

Jasper smiled, and slowly let himself fall back onto the mattress. I hastily rearranged myself, so that I was kneeling between his legs. I unclasped his belt, slid it with ease from the belt loops, and, tossing it to the side, promptly gripped his jeans at the waist. In one quick pull, he, too, was unclothed. My eyes instinctively gravitated towards his dick… I mean, how could they not? Though I _was_ relieved to see that it was not the preternatural monster I'd always imagined (and feared), Jasper was indeed physically _perfect_. Of course.

"Are you convinced?" he asked, seating me, legs straddled, on his abdomen.

The brief friction between my thighs caused a low moan to escape my lips.

"Convinced?" I queried, my voice a little shaky. Before he could respond, I realized what he'd meant. "It works. Okay. Though not unique in the least. The real question here is," I leaned forward and, ghosted my mouth over his, "if you know _how_ to work it?" I concluded, my hand reaching down and slowly stroking the shaft of his penis.

Jasper let out a low growl, then flashed me a fiendish smirk. He proceeded to place his hands firmly on my hips, holding me in place as he sat up. My arms latched behind his neck, and his smirked widened as he leaned in to kiss me. The palms of his hands opened against my back, pressing my body against his, and again creating a deliciously mild friction between my legs and his firm abdomen.

Moments later, as I attempted to pull away from his lips, needing a breath of air, Jasper gently caught my bottom lip between his teeth. Our eyes opened in unison. His now black, lust-filled orbs sent shivers down my spine, causing the skin on his stomach to become that much more moist.

I had a feeling I'd soon regret my words--or not. I trembled with anticipation.

"Leah Clearwater," he murmured, lips suckling against the base of my neck.

"What?" I breathed, tipping my head back and closing my eyes once again.

"Who would have thought?" he whispered.

Jasper's hands trailed down the length of my body, coming to a stop on my hips. His fingers slid down towards my ass and, he smoothly lifted me, so that I'd be able to let myself slide over his erection. However, his grip remained firm, preventing me from doing so.

"Jasper," I moaned, urging him to continue, as I attempted to push downward, yet only managed to brush against the tip of his penis. This brief, agonizing contact only made my desperation that much more intense.

Why was he stalling? This man truly _did_ have a death wish.

One of Jasper's hands took me by the chin, and I instantly felt his silent demand to meet his gaze. I slowly opened my eyes. He expelled a breath and parted his lips, as though wishing to say something, but deciding against it at the last moment. There were numerous emotions emanating from him, and though lust was the strongest, there was also something else, something deeper and more passionate.

He finally eased his hold and guided me, our lips coming together, as I let myself fall. My breath caught as he slid inside me slowly, forcing my eyes back open. The initial sensation was an unusual one, as his penis, like the rest of his body, was as cold as ice. However, it was not unpleasant in the least. Quite the opposite. I moaned loudly, scraping my nails against his skin. He, in turn, growled as he pressed my body against his, deepening the contact.

Another resonant grumble erupted from Jasper's throat, as he began to deliberately move in and out, his rhythm slow, torturous at first, then fast and almost barbaric. The feeling of having him inside me was mind-blowing, surreal. I was on fire, burning hotter, fiercer with every thrust.

My body suddenly became pinned against the bedpost, the force of the impact causing the wood to crack. Under normal circumstances, I would have probably winced or maybe even cried out in pain from such a blow, but I was too fucking high at the moment, my body numb to anything aside from inconceivable pleasure.

I muffled a groan into his shoulder, and scraped my nails hard along his back. Jasper then began to move faster, harder. My legs curled around his waist and I pushed myself against him, needing him to go as deep as possible. At this point, he could've fucking split me in half if that's what it took. At least I'd die in the midst of an orgasmic explosion unlike any other.

"Jasper," I gasped, gripping him tightly by the shoulders, and feeling unexpectedly light-headed.

"Something… wrong?" he asked, between frantic kisses and groans.

I shook my head, unable to muster a single coherent syllable, as uncontrollable screams began to tear from my throat.

The sensation was comparable to sparks burning and traveling inward from my arms and legs like a lit fuse; the outcome promising to be lusciously and indescribably catastrophic.

The thick bedpost above our bodies cracked a second time from the force of another thrust. Jasper then let out a thunderous and guttural growl, and then I felt it. It was as if a nuclear bomb had exploded within the core of my body, catapulting me into a fucking, soul-shattering state of pure and blissful ecstasy. I shuddered from head to toe, unable to refrain from screaming. I wanted nothing more than to hold on to that feeling for as long as possible, forever, but something else was happening simultaneously. I couldn't catch my breath and, when I willed my eyes open, Jasper's face became a blur, then faded into a dark and thick fog.

Everything unexpectedly went black…


	15. Killing Me Softly

_I can't thank all of you enough for all the great reviews! You guys are so great! Oh, and a special thanks to Little Girlie Wolf; I borrowed a small line from your review :o) Thanks!_

* * *

Sunlight poured in from a nearby window, warming my skin. I slowly opened my eyes and lazily turned my head, expecting to find Jasper beside me, but, much to my disappointment, he wasn't. Instead, a note lay in his place. I reached out for the sheet of paper, and winced as the muscles in my arm stretched. It was only then that I realized that my entire body was horrendously sore. I bit my lip and grinned, reminiscing in the glorious memories of the night before. The experience was--was… Oh my fucking God! Had I actually passed out?

I grabbed a pillow and muffled a loud squeal. My theory had been proven true. Jasper was indeed the greatest goddamn lover in the world--hands down.

I quickly snatched the note, desperate to know where the hell he'd gone.

_Leah, should you wake before my return, I've gone hunting, and will be back shortly. _

_Jasper_

_p.s. Keep your sexy ass in bed… I'm not finished with you just yet._

My stomach began to burn upon reading the last line of his letter, and my eyes instantly moved towards the spot where I'd anticipated him to be. I sighed heavily, my body aching with desire and expectation.

I carefully slid my legs over the side of the bed, coming to my feet. The soreness had dissipated slightly, nevertheless, I still felt as though I'd been running a marathon.

It was fucking fantastic.

* * *

I watched as Emmett and Carlisle disappeared into the forest, then turned towards the front door of the cottage and stepped inside. I'd reluctantly left them guarding Leah while I hunted. It had taken everything to pry myself away from her, but I wasn't willing to chance her life again, as it had been over a week since my last meal.

Leah wasn't _just_ significant anymore; she was much more than that. She'd become everything to me and was no longer merely an obsession, but something deeper, stronger. I'd realized this after having spent the remainder of the night by her side, my lips running over every inch of her skin, and my eyes incapable of focusing on anything but her beautiful, resting figure.

As I stepped into the bedroom, expecting to find her asleep, the bed was empty, my note lying on her pillow. A grin pulled at the corners of my mouth when I realized the shower was running.

Steam billowed from the opened door as I walked inside.

"I thought you'd still be asleep," I said, slowly making my way across the bathroom, my eyes never straying from the curvaceous silhouette behind the foggy glass.

Leah scoffed.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to let a woman wake up to an empty bed? Doesn't exactly make for a great feeling, you know?"

"Trust me," I murmured, opening the large glass door and growling upon the sight of Leah as she stood directly under the nozzle, water cascading down her body like a vision from a dream, "the last thing I wanted was to leave you."

She raised a brow, and proceeded to squeeze a soapy sponge over her chest. My gaze followed the trail of lather as it slithered slowly down her glistening skin and over her breasts. My jeans suddenly became uncomfortable and constricting. Accordingly, I unhesitatingly removed them and dashed towards Leah, wrapping my arms around her waist so fast she was momentarily startled.

"Your eyes," she whispered, just before I kissed her, "they're back to normal."

My lips pressed against hers once again. I honestly could care less if my irises were green, blue or even spotted.

"What did… you do to me last night, Jasper?" she breathed.

I smiled against her lips.

"I'm sorry about that," I said, my mouth now grazing her chin, then slowly moving over the skin on her neck.

"I passed out… didn't I?" she asked, tilting her head back and letting out a soft moan.

"Sorry," I repeated, raising her body up off the tile, so that her legs hugged my waist.

I took one of her nipples into my mouth and, she moaned, grabbing fistfuls of my now soaking hair and arching her back. My tongue moved back and forth, lapping fervently across her wet skin.

Leah suddenly lifted my head. "Do it again," she demanded, the intensity in her eyes equaling that of her tone.

I gazed at her for several seconds in silence. Leah stared back, anxiously awaiting a response, and blinking away small droplets of water that had gathered within her lashes. I smiled, easing her nerves, and lifting a hand to remove some strands of hair that had clung to her cheek. Our eyes met again, hers narrowing slightly with confusion, as she was unsure as to why I hadn't moved to obey her demand.

Although there wasn't anything I'd rather do, the last thing I _did_ want was for Leah to think that our relationship was solely based on sex.

I drew her face close and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You're beautiful," I murmured over her lips.

"You've already said that," she replied with a smirk, before taking my bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'll never stop," I said, setting her down and guiding her towards the shower wall.

"Never?" she asked, her brows twitching slightly. "Sounds like a long time."

"That's what I'm hoping for," I responded.

Leah's eyes narrowed again. She was puzzled, flattered, and slightly overwhelmed at my declaration. The pace of her heart had also begun to beat noticeably faster. She then grinned, in an attempt to mask her nervousness.

"Are you falling in love with me, leech?" she said, in a mocking tone.

I decided not to comment further, as I knew the subject was a delicate one for her as well as for me. One week ago, I would have thought the idea absurd, or perhaps simply improbable. However, now, I wasn't so sure. The thought of never seeing Leah again was a disturbing one. After having had the privilege of knowing her--being with her, I couldn't just go back to my life, the way it was before the cruise, with Tanya, or any other woman…

"Is there something wrong?" she questioned, undoubtedly sensing my sudden shift in mood.

A single droplet trickled from her hair, down her forehead and cheek, until it finally slid past her lips. I smiled, ghosting my mouth over hers.

"No, not anymore."

My tongue slowly moved across the surface of her bottom lip, licking what was left of the droplet. I then closed the remaining gap between our bodies, and pushed her gently against the wall. Leah's hands wound themselves around my neck, and she purred as I spread her thighs open with my knee.

A sudden, fierce urgency overtook us simultaneously. Our lips moved wildly, echoing the same desperation. I wasted no time and lifted her slightly, enabling myself to slide into her with ease. Leah, gripping onto my shoulders, moaned loudly as I penetrated her.

The sensation of being enveloped by her searing heat felt as though we were somehow melting into one another: the marriage of fire and ice.

"You had… a lot of bruises," I managed to say between groans, somewhat slowing the rhythm of my thrusts, as I thought of the damage I'd inflicted on her the night before. Although she was far more resilient than the average human was, Leah was still breakable.

We were now on the opposite end of the shower, her back to the wall, and one leg curled around my waist. She pulled me away from her face, my hair clutched in her fists.

"So help me--Jasper," she uttered amid pants, "you stop now… I'll fucking kill you!"

A small chuckle escaped my lips, followed by a growl as I drove into her. The seemingly frail tile cracked under the pressure of our bodies. And if the force of the impact had hurt Leah, she didn't acknowledge the pain. However, I knew I needed to be more cautious, as the slightest slip could possibly trigger a disaster.

A surge of water gushed over our heads as we stumbled back underneath the showerhead. Leah buried her face in my shoulder, her fingers gripping tightly at my arms. Each stroke elicited stronger, more desperate moans from us both. She was close, on the edge, and so was I.

My head tipped back, a growl rolling off my tongue as my body spasmed and rocked beyond my control. Leah was gasping, clutching me tightly, and trembling frenziedly. She heaved and groaned for a few moments, overcome by pleasure, until her body suddenly went limp in my arms.

I ran my lips across her neck and pounding jugular, towards her jaw and over her mouth. I laughed softly and gazed into her now peaceful, angelic features, then placed a kiss on her slightly swollen lips.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and moved across the room. I was still in Jasper's cottage, lying on the bed, completely in the nude, save for a light, cotton blanket covering my lower half. My weary gaze then fell on the figure standing a couple feet from the foot of the bed, his back to me. Jasper, too, was naked, his cute, plump little ass in plain view.

He rapidly turned around, a grin etched onto his face.

"Something amusing?" he asked, stalking towards me and climbing into bed.

"You just happen to have a cute ass. A little pale, yes, but definitely grab-worthy."

Jasper tipped his head back and broke out into laughter. I couldn't help but do the same, as I fed off the euphoric energy radiating from him. After a few moments, I drew in a breath, calming myself down and placing my hands over my exposed bellybutton.

"You could have at least had the decency to cover me up completely."

Jasper chuckled, pulling me close, and wrapping his arms tightly around my back.

"Now, why would I want to do that for?" he said, kissing me tenderly on the lips. "I like to watch you sleep--having you naked is just an added bonus."

"That's borderline perverted, you do know that, right? On both accounts."

He laughed again.

I'd never seen him so--_happy_. There was something different about him, the way he spoke, and even the way he was looking at me… Well, I guess any man would be ecstatic after having had sex for practically an entire morning.

I had no clue what the hell time it was, but we'd been getting it on for hours. After our little rendezvous in the shower and, of course, once I came to, we went at it a second time, then a third, fourth and possibly a fifth. Fortunately for me, I was able to stay conscious after the third orgasm--a little light-headed, but it was well worth the effort. I'd never seen Jasper so… _vulnerable_. There was something almost humbling about his deliriously blissful expression and that look of admiration in his eyes.

Just reminiscing about all the things Jasper had done to me, the way he touched, licked and caressed every inch of my body, made my breath hitch and my insides burn. I even felt myself becoming wet again. However, I was completely drained of energy and, not to mention, that my body was aching in areas I never knew existed. To even contemplate the idea of another round was damn near suicidal--though it _was_ tempting.

I gazed into his amber eyes and smiled.

"I'm starving," I declared.

"I knew you would be. Esme is preparing your dinner as we speak--"

"Wait. Back up. What did you just say?" I sat up abruptly. He followed. "You've lost your mind if you think I'm stepping foot inside that house."

"I'll be with you the entire time," he assured me.

"I'm not afraid, if that's what you're implying."

"I know. I just meant that I'll do my best to keep you at ease."

I shook my head.

Sure, I trusted Jasper, despite the little slip up back in St. Thomas, but something about being in a house, surrounded by a legion of vampires, was intimidating, to say the least. And the fact that I would formally be meeting his parents just added to the awkwardness factor.

"Jasper, no, I can't. Besides, I have to go home. They--the pack, will come looking for me--that is, if they haven't already."

He lay back down and folded his arms behind his head.

"Nobody is looking for you. I had Carlisle inform your family that you're in good hands."

Good hands indeed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. "Did he ask any questions? God, Jasper. What, did you tell them we've been fucking all morning, too?"

"You know I'd never say that."

"Right, because I'm sure they think we've been playing charades for hours on end. No. Absolutely not. There's no wayI'm going over there now!"

Just as I was about to cross my arms over my chest, he pulled me on top of him.

"You're not going to let Esme prepare a meal for you and not even show up, are you?" he asked, running his fingers up my back.

My skin became laden with goosebumps.

"Why are you trying to make me feel guilty? I highly doubt she broke a sweat in the process," I replied, my voice trembling slightly as his lips caressed my earlobe. "Jasper, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"

He chuckled.

"Hardly," he purred, his teeth gently nipping at my ear.

I bit back a groan and ripped myself from his grasp. I'd already pushed my body to the very limits of my physical endurance. And I didn't know if having that many mind-blowing orgasms, in a span of twenty-four hours was even safe. Something _that _extraordinary couldn't possibly be healthy. Nothing that good ever was.

"You should have at least asked me first. That way I could have said no beforehand." I had to steer this conversation away from anything remotely sexual.

"And that's exactly why I didn't."

"Listen," I barked, just inches from his face, "you ever do something like this again, and I'll make sure you regret it."

"Does that mean you'll come?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

I sighed. "Fine. _Only _because I'm sure your little _friend_ will be there." I was smiling now, anticipating the look on that leech's face when I walked through the door.

"Leah, you will be civil, right?"

I laid my head on his chest, my fingers slowly tracing his scars. "Of course."

Silence ensued as our thoughts and emotions seemed to drift in the same direction.

"What are you thinking about?" he questioned. His voice held an air of solemnity.

"About these," I responded, the tip of my finger running across one of the hundreds of marks marring his skin. "Jasper, I don't know where all this is headed, or what's going to happen when this situation is over, but I feel like, for right now, if we're going to be together or whatever this is, there are certain things I need to know about you."

He was silent and perfectly still for a few moments, perhaps trying to gather his thoughts.

"You remember the day Bella was attacked?" he finally said.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, unsure as to how his question correlated with what I'd just said.

"I didn't want to stay behind, especially not to look after _you_, of all people." He laughed. "How things change, huh?" Jasper then became serious. He expelled a breath before continuing. "Well, I was forced to stay. Had I not, chances are, Bella would have never made it to the hospital. I would have surely finished her off--even if that meant fighting one of my siblings in order to do so. And I would have felt no remorse. In fact, I would have enjoyed taking her life, to a certain degree, that is."

I stopped breathing momentarily, trying to digest his words.

"I'm not like the rest of my family, Leah. I struggle daily against my demons. And there have been moments when I've been close to going back to my old lifestyle." He tilted my head with his hand, so that we were now facing each other. "Though I don't feel that way anymore."

Jasper's eyes pierced into mine. They held an unspoken resolve that made my heart palpitate. "And the scars?" I asked, attempting to divert my emotions.

He looked away from me.

"I've killed people, Leah. More than you could ever imagine."

Jasper's memories drifted to another era. He stared into the nothingness as he spoke, his eyes empty and detached. I listened avidly as he relayed the events and details about his early life as a vampire and the fateful encounter that had brought him here to the Cullens.

He suddenly became silent for several minutes.

"Did it hurt? Becoming a vampire, I mean."

Jasper's fingers stopped caressing my back, and I thought I felt him shudder slightly.

"I'd never been so aware of my body until that moment. Every crevice, every pore--everything was on fire. The venom seared through my veins and arteries like a river of sulfuric acid. I'd cried out to God, to anyone. I pleaded for mercy, for death. There were moments when I thought I had died, and that that was my punishment for all the lives I'd taken during the war. However, every now and again, I'd hear female voices, giggling, even and, I realized, or so I thought at the time, that I was indeed still alive, but being tortured."

I sat up. Jasper remained motionless, his gaze still fixed on the dark void of his thoughts.

"When I awoke," he continued, "the fire had subsided, but there was a different kind of burning: a relentless flame at the back of my throat." Jasper paused for a second, and I waited for his eyes to meet mine, but they never did. "She brought me to a small farm, where a large dog shot into a field, just a few feet in front of us. My throat roared to life, and I instantly became crazed, blinded by the thirst for its blood. That is, until a more alluring, stronger scent filled my lungs. I became possessed. Detached from reality. The man was dead before I could process another thought, his blood dripping from the corners of my mouth..."

The expression on his face was one of pain and torment, almost as if he were actually reliving the moment.

"Jasper, you don't have to--"

"They came out of nowhere. A woman, with her infant daughter on her hip… the young boy clutched to her skirt--I felt their pain, the fear, yet I couldn't stop."

Jasper's eyes finally moved in my direction. His features were grave, and I knew he was trying to pick up on my emotions, perhaps expecting repulsion or hatred on my part. At the moment, I was numb. I didn't know what to feel. Jasper had possibly murdered thousands of people... but was it really his fault? I mean, it was the world he'd been introduced to. Wouldn't that just make him a product of his environment? Then again, wasn't that the story of every other vampire in existence? Would I feel the same kind of sympathy and justification for them, or was I just being biased?

He held out a hand to me. I looked at his pale extremity for several seconds--still doubtful about how I felt or should feel--before finally pushing my uncertainties aside and accepting. I then positioned myself between his legs, with my back against his chest.

"So, what you're _really_ saying is that you'll need to take a five to seven day hiatus once a month, right?"

Jasper laughed quietly.

"I'm glad you're able to find some form of comic relief in the fact that I'm a monster."

"Well, it's not like I _didn't_ know what you were before finding myself naked in your bed. And I think it's pretty safe to assume that every vegetarian vampire has a track record of some sort At least you made a change, for all the right reasons, and that's what counts." _Or_ I was just insanely stupid and blinded by his ability to literally fuck me senseless.

Jasper was quiet for a few agonizing seconds. I then felt his cool breath tickling my neck, causing me to shiver.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, I'm certain Esme is awaiting our arrival. She's actually really excited to meet you."

Again, I found myself experiencing mixed and conflicting feelings. Nothing with Jasper was simple, nor would it ever be.

" Well, I hardly think meeting your mother, wearing nothing but my birthday suit, would make for a very good first impression."

"Don't worry. I took care of that."

Jasper leapt out of bed and darted into the small living room. He moved so fast that I was only able to blink once before he was at my side again, a pile of clothes and toiletries in one hand, and a pair of dark brown, leather cowboy boots in the other. Figures.

"Cowboy boots. This should be interesting," I said, grinning. I started for the bathroom, when I felt him following. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Shower," he responded coolly.

"No, no. First off, I can barely walk as it is, and second, if you really want to get out of here, sometime before dusk, you _must_ let me shower alone."

Jasper's smirk soured into a frown, like a child who had been denied a bar of chocolate.

I chuckled, kissed him briefly, then turned and began for the bathroom again. I'd only managed to take one step when he unexpectedly whirled me into his arms. Before I could speak, he crushed his mouth against mine, kissing me fiercely, almost possessively, as if it were the last time he'd ever get to do so.

I broke away from him, in desperate need of oxygen. "Change of plans?" I asked, breathless and panting, but also, suddenly suicidal.

He closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, sighing forcefully in resignation. Jasper then turned without a second look, intending to walk out of the room. My eyes immediately fixed on the smooth planes of his back, then traveled downward to that cute little ass of his.

"Jasper?"

He turned around and, without so much as a hesitation, I dashed towards him with astounding speed, pinning him against the wall. Jasper's eyes grew wide. He seemed momentarily taken aback by my boldness, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, before quickly pulling into an irresistibly mischievous, lopsided smile.

"Looks like dinner is going to have to wait," I purred, running my lips along his cool neck.


	16. Visitors

**A/N: No excuses. So sorry to keep you all waiting this long. The next chapter will also be up tonight or tomorrow!**

* * *

I hadn't had the opportunity to feel nervous about meeting Jasper's family, as my mind had been preoccupied with _other_ things during the excruciatingly long trip back to Washington. However, my stomach was now doing summersaults. The closer we got, the more anxious I became, and the harder Jasper tried to ease my nerves. It wasn't working.

"What do I need to do to make you relax?" He suddenly scooped me into his arms, that irresistible smile of his momentarily taking my breath away.

I slowly ran a finger across the collar his shirt. "Oh, I can think of a few ways."

"Don't tempt me," he growled playfully, teeth opened against my jaw.

I inhaled deeply, attempting to douse the flames that had been ignited in the pit of my stomach. Jasper's soft laughter tickled my lips as he closed his mouth over mine. He kissed me gently, slowly, his tongue moving rhythmically against my own. I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. Within an instant, I could feel the tension in my muscles subsiding. I didn't resist it this time; I couldn't.

"I promise not to leave your side."

"I don't need you to hold my hand," I said, idly playing with one of his buttons.

"Why do you feel as though you need to be so… _strong_ all the time?"

I looked up at him and briefly wondered if 'strong' had been the word Jasper really wanted to use. His expression held a mixture of concern and curiosity, both of which he'd apparently made sure not to project.

"That's just who I am. If I could take care of myself before, I sure as hell can hold my own now."

"Maybe it's time you let someone else take care of you for a change."

Jasper's gaze was too intense for me to maintain. I looked away and motioned for him to put me down--which he did--but his hold on my hand remained firm. His words reverberated in my head, and I couldn't help but become overwhelmed by nerves once again, only this time, it had nothing to do with Jasper's family, and everything to do with Jasper. I felt terrified and excited all at once.

We walked a few more yards in complete silence. And it wasn't long before we reached our destination. Much like the cottage, the Cullen home was dated. The white paint was chipped, peeling in many areas, visibly damaged, and worn from years, or perhaps decades of Olympic Peninsula weather. It was nothing at all what I'd expected from Jasper's family.

"How long are you--_they_ planning on staying in Forks?" I asked, coming to a stop just shy of the front steps.

Jasper turned to me, took both my hands, and cracked a half-hearted smile.

"They're here because of me, and will only leave once all this mess is resolved. As for me, I--I'm not sure. That's more or less up to you."

My brows came together. "More or less?"

His smile broadened and he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You think I'd really leave, just like that? Simply because you asked me to?"

"Sounds like the rational thing to do."

"Not without a fight, darlin'," he chuckled, now grazing his lips across mine.

It seemed like every time this man touched me, whether it was merely a brush of his fingers against my skin or a brief kiss, my insides smoldered, and made me want to rip every intrusive piece of clothing off his person.

"Nice of you two to show up." The words sounded more like the melody of a song than a spoken sentence.

I peered around Jasper's shoulder and nearly fell flat on my ass at the sight of Rosalie. I knew it just _had_ to be her. She was standing against the doorframe, her arms crossed over chest, and a smile curving her perfect, scarlet colored lips. I'd thought that perhaps Jasper had exaggerated in regards to Rosalie's beauty. I mean, how much more flawless could these parasites possibly get? Well, I was dead wrong. The woman was the fucking epitome of perfection.

I suddenly felt utterly insignificant and insecure. The white fitted tank and frayed shorts I was wearing didn't help my cause; they made me feel like some cheap whore at a sports bar.

"We apologize," Jasper said, sliding an arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple. "Hope we didn't keep you all waiting too long."

"Five minutes, five hours--who's counting?" she replied, in that sickening musical voice of hers.

Rosalie's eyes suddenly flitted over to me. She arched a golden eyebrow and smirked, scrunching her nose slightly.

"Leah, right?"

I nodded.

The strained manner in which she'd said my name made it painfully obvious that she'd been holding her breath. The feeling was mutual. I, too, found myself limiting my intake of air as her corrosive scent wafted towards me in nauseating, nose-hair singeing waves.

Rosalie eyed me for several seconds, cocking her head to the side just slightly. I couldn't be sure as to how she truly felt about me, since she held this perfect mask of serenity: an expression that made her look that much more beautiful--it was thoroughly disgusting.

"I hope you like pasta," she unexpectedly announced.

"Love it," I responded coolly.

"Good." Rosalie turned and started into the house. "Nice boots," she uttered, before disappearing into the foyer.

I looked over to Jasper, who was grinning.

"She seems--_interesting_."

He laughed, then proceeded to place another kiss on the side of my head.

"Rosalie's bark is bigger than her bite."

No sooner did the last syllable leave his mouth, when an iron side-table came hurtling towards his chest, sending him rolling across the dirt. Rosalie's tinkling laughter followed soon after.

"I think I like her," I teased, biting back a laugh and stretching out one of my hands.

Jasper entwined his fingers with mine, but rather than coming to his feet, he pulled me so that I fell between his legs.

"So you thought that was funny? I thought maybe you'd come to my defense," he murmured, face buried in my neck, while his teeth gingerly grazed across my skin.

I didn't know whether his being so passionate and affectionate was a particular trait among vampires, or if it was just Jasper's personality. Nonetheless, I was quickly getting used to all the pampering. And although I'd never be able to compete with Rosalie's caliber of looks, Jasper, for whatever it was worth, did a great job of making me feel just as stunning.

"I think we should head inside and get this shit over with already," I muttered, suddenly feeling a little short of breath.

He nodded, tightened his grip on me, then effortlessly came to his feet and bounded towards the front door. Esme was already standing at the entrance, her smile wide and inviting as she greeted us. The woman seemed every bit as maternal as my own mother.

Esme then unexpectedly, but cautiously stepped closer and, for whatever reason, I got the feeling she wanted to hug me. Fortunately, she apparently decided to ditch the idea.

"I hope this isn't the last time we have you over for dinner before our departure. I really do love to cook, but, as you can imagine, I don't get to do it very often."

"Um, yeah. Sure," I responded, lying through my teeth, of course. The stench of this place was enough to cause irreversible damage to my respiratory system.

"Wonderful. Well, I'll go get everything warmed up. You make yourself comfortable." She flashed one last beaming smile before making her way into the kitchen.

Jasper walked me to the living room, which was spacious and lavishly decorated: the complete opposite of the home's exterior. It was blatantly apparent that they'd remodeled the place, furnishing and adorning every corner with only the finest of pieces.

"Nice. Did they really do all this in a matter of just two days?"

"Esme is passionate about interior design. You should see what happens when she and Alice are together."

I cringed at the thought.

"Soon enough," Rosalie interjected. "Their flight lands in the morning."

My head whipped towards the sofa where Rosalie was now seated. She'd appeared out of nowhere.

"You spoke with Edward?" Jasper questioned, walking me towards the opposing couch.

"Yeah, just now. In fact, he asked to speak with you, but I told him you were, well--_busy_." Her eyes rolled over to me briefly, then back towards her brother.

Jasper turned to me. "Will you be all right if I left for a minute?"

So much for _I promise not to leave your side._

"I think I'll manage."

He flashed a grin, and caressed my cheek lightly with his index finger before turning to his sister and eyeing her in a cautioning manner. I thought I heard her scoff. Jasper then gave me one last reluctant look, and made his way towards the nearest corridor.

"Amazing," Rosalie declared, as soon as he was out of sight.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen him behave that way. What the hell did you do?" she asked, a sly, inquisitive smirk playing on her features.

How was I supposed to answer something like that? What did she expect me to say? That we'd had sex for twelve hours straight, which in turn made him the happiest man on the planet? I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"No offense, but…" she added, wrinkling her nose, "I can't imagine how he could get past that… _smell_."

"Yeah, lucky for him, breathing isn't exactly a necessity. I don't have that luxury," I countered, making sure to grimace just as exaggeratedly as she had.

Rosalie pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. We then sat in silence for countless minutes, time in which I took the opportunity to scan my surroundings, searching for any sign of Tanya. I was dying to see the look on her face once she saw Jasper and I on much _friendlier_ terms.

"So, where is everybody?"

The left side of Rosalie's mouth pulled upwards, as though she knew the real motive behind my question.

"Carlisle and Emmett went into town and, well--"

"I _knew_ I smelled something."

The snide remark had originated from the top of the grand staircase, followed by a hiss.

Tanya and another blonde leech stood side by side, their black orbs narrowed in my direction, brimming with hostility. Rosalie promptly and, to my surprise, walked herself towards me and sat, scowling at the two disapprovingly and subtly shaking her head.

The pair dashed down the stairs, coming to a stop only a couple of feet from me.

"I distinctly remember you mentioning something about--_whores_? Well, looks like the tables have turned."

A sadistic smile stretched across my face, and I casually crossed my arms over my chest. "Damn right."

Tanya's equally caustic grin instantly vanished as the reality behind my words had apparently registered. She bared her teeth, voicing her rage by way of a loud and menacing growl. And, like her loyal bitch, bloodsucker number two followed suit.

I shot up, suddenly feeling threatened. A gesture that elicited another bout of hisses and grumbles from the pair. Consequently, my hands began to quiver as my body threatened to unravel. The explosion seemed to be imminent, as my teeth were now bared as well, and my chest heaving. However, as my eyelids instinctively came together, in preparation for the inevitable, instead of fire, a pair of cool and protective arms unexpectedly embraced me from behind. Jasper pressed his lips gently against the base of my neck, putting a momentary halt on my transformation.

"As you both know, Leah is with me." The raw, piercing emotions behind his implicit warning sent a shiver down my spine.

Tanya's jaw tensed and her lips pulled into a tight line. She and the other parasite straightened their stances; however, their volatile glares remained in place.

Though I'd never been the damsel in distress type, I have to admit that it felt quite dignifying to have Jasper come to my defense. Whether I truly needed rescuing or not, well, that was beside the point. The look of utter betrayal colored on that bloodsucker's sickening features was enough for me to swallow my pride for the moment.

Nevertheless, a small part of me (very small) wanted to sympathize with her. I mean, how could I not? After all, I'd been in her very shoes once.

"I can't believe you'd actually bring her here." Tanya's expression had creased into one of sorrow. And, judging by the slight tremor in her voice, had vampires been able to produce tears, hers would have been spilling over at this point.

Suddenly, being here didn't feel as gratifying as it had seconds ago. I felt like I'd been thrown into a bad love triangle that I'd never wanted to be a part of in the first place.

"Tanya," Jasper began, noticeably moved by her anguish, "I--"

She was gone before he could pronounce another word, the front door torn from its hinges as she blew past.

The other leech looked as though she was about to follow after her, but she quickly directed her scowl back at me, and twisted her mouth into a disturbing sort of smile. Within seconds, I started to feel an odd prickling sensation nipping at my toes, threatening to strengthen. Jasper hastily moved in front of me, a grumble echoing in his throat, abruptly cutting off the slightly painful, needle-like jabs now stabbing my feet.

"Don't," he demanded through clenched teeth.

It took merely a second for me to realize what she'd tried to do, and I immediately felt a strong, unyielding urge to kill the bitch. Luckily, Jasper took hold of my hand, sending waves of tranquility throughout my body.

I watched Rosalie walk towards the bitter bloodsucker and put an arm around her shoulder, escorting her out of the living room. Esme, who had been standing at the bottom of the stairs, her face a mixture between shame and grief, followed them.

"I'm sorry--"

"Stop. Don't apologize. This was a mistake. I--I should have never come here." I pushed passed him and started for the exit. Jasper darted in front of me, blocking my way. "Jasper, please move aside."

"Leah, I've always been very clear with Tanya as far as feelings are concerned." He held my face between his hands. "I apologize. I should have never left you alone."

I wound my fingers around his wrists, and pulled away from him slightly.

"I really should go."

His brows came together.

"You can't. I mean… you haven't… you're hungry--Leah… " He squeezed his eyelids shut, and drew in a breath. I'd never seen him struggle so much to find the right words.

Did he think I was leaving _him_?

"Look, I'm not saying I don't want to see you again, it's just that… I don't feel comfortable here, especially after what just happened." My eyes suddenly became fixed on the torn pieces of wood lying on the porch. "I don't belong here, Jasper."

His cold fingers stroked my cheek softly, before lifting my chin to meet his gaze.

"You belong with me, and that's all that matters."

Jasper leaned in to kiss me, but abruptly froze, stopping millimeters from my lips. His hands then tensed as they gripped my shoulders. Before I could question the reason behind his sudden apprehension, he whirled around, standing in front of me protectively, a growl rattling in his chest.

Rosalie and the blonde appeared on either side of him in the next second, and Esme, now at my side, put a hand on my arm, her eyes set on the opening left by the damaged door.

I was confused, and completely in the dark about what the hell was happening. That is, until the wind shifted, and a gust of air found its way through the gaping doorway. The scent was easily ten times worse than the one permeating the Cullen home. It was nearly intolerable: burning and corroding the sensitive lining of my nasal cavity, and all the way down my throat and beyond.

My first instinct was to phase, but I willed back the urge and peered around Rosalie. In the middle of the driveway, with his hands shoved inside the front pockets of a tattered black hoodie, was a young Asian boy, no more than sixteen or seventeen-years-old. He would have otherwise looked harmless, had it not been for the fiendish crimson flame in his eyes.

A grin cracked across his pallid face, and he moved forward. Jasper cautiously stepped onto the porch, followed by Rosalie, then Tanya's friend. Esme remained at my side, her expression riddled with concern.

"Who the hell is _he_?" I asked, attempting to move forward as well, but Esme's iron grasp prevented me from crossing the threshold. One could easily forget that she was just as strong as the others were.

"I don't know," she responded nervously.

I reached out and touched Jasper's back; his muscles tensed.

"Jasper--" I'd begun to say, when he suddenly grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me under his arm.

"Change," he demanded in a whisper, lips brushing against my earlobe.

I didn't question his request and promptly stepped back, letting the transformation take place.

The toxic onslaught on my senses was instantaneous, coming from all directions. I could hear twigs snapping and leaves rustling in the forest around us, coupled with fast, unintelligible murmurs. It was apparent then; the boy had not come alone.

* * *

Newborns. They were sloppy, uncoordinated, deeply curious, and thirsty.

Though his fear was tangible, the young one dared another step. There was something about him that made me wary. The smile he wore seemed deceptive and scheming. And, newborn or not, he wouldn't be so foolish as to risk his neck, making himself this vulnerable, unless there was an ulterior motive of some sort.

I attempted to read him further, but failed to pick up on anything of importance. The others were close, lurking just behind the foliage. They'd come here for Leah; I was sure of it.

My eyes locked on the boy, and a growl rolled off my tongue. Enough was enough. We'd given him ample time to explain himself, to justify his being here, and yet he remained silent. Surely, his intentions were malicious; I could feel it.

I heard Leah's sudden, pleading whimper, but when I attempted to turn around, I realized I couldn't move. It was as though my entire body was paralyzed, and my feet glued to the floorboards. I heard Rosalie and Kate's attempts at protesting, but, like mine, I was sure their mouths were immobile as well.

The boy chuckled, his head cocked to the side. And I knew right then that he was responsible.

From behind him emerged two others: a fair-haired female, and a middle-aged man, wearing bloodstained medical scrubs. In my peripheral, I suddenly saw a figure moving towards us, carefully weaving around Rosalie and Kate. I heard Kate roar what seemed to be a cry of frustration, and another grim realization hammered me; not only were our bodies rendered motionless, but so were our abilities.

"I didn't think it'd be this easy," a female voice taunted as she reached Leah.

I fought frantically against the force imprisoning my body, but was unsuccessful in my struggle. She'd reach Leah, and I'd be completely incapable of stopping her. My resolve crumbled, and I braced myself for the inevitable, my eyes unwillingly bound to the bastard standing in the driveway.

I focused past him, and cursed myself internally for not being able to protect Leah. My chest became heavy and constricting, as though I needed to take a breath, like I was suffocating, somehow. A painful knot quickly formed at the back of my throat, burning, intensifying with every agonizing and helpless second…

Then I saw Tanya. She leapt several feet into the air, landing on the boy's back, and twisting his head right off of his shoulders.

As soon as I was freed, I turned, intent on rushing to Leah's aid. However, she was already mobile, jaws clenched over the female intruder's throat. Leah's eyes squeezed shut as she finished her off.

Rosalie and Kate had already sprung towards the two on the lawn, who were now writhing on the ground, forced into submission by Kate.

"Leah, are you all right?" I asked almost hysterically, caressing the fur behind her ear. She didn't gesture any kind of answer. Her eyes were transfixed on the flailing, headless body sprawled out on the floor.

Esme's hand fell on my shoulder. "I've already called Carlisle; they're on their way."

I nodded, then asked her to keep an eye on Leah while I cleared the area around our house. Leah, however, immediately growled in protest, then leapt onto the porch and dashed towards the forest. I broke after her.

"Leah, wait!"

She came to a sudden stop, nose in the air, then turned to me as the grey wolf melted away.

"Why would you leave like that? They came here for you. What were you thinking?!"

Leah was now pacing back and forth, spewing expletives.

"Whenever I find that son of a bitch, I'm going to tear him apart! What the _fuck _is his problem? What does he want from me?!"

"That's what we're going to find out," I assured her, pulling her into my arms. "That was too close," I murmured to her ear.

She suddenly began to tremble and buried her face into my chest, overcome by emotion.

"I'm scared," she said in a quiet sob.

"I won't let that happen again. He'll never get that close."

"No, no," she protested, shaking her head, "not for myself. I'm just afraid of what he'll do--the people he's willing to hurt, just to get to me." Leah pulled away from me. "I have to go home. I have to warn my family. What if he uses them as bait? I can't allow that to happen!"

"Wait," I called, taking hold of her arm, "As long as you're here, then I don't believe he'll go after them," I suggested, as a desperate attempt to keep her from leaving.

"You don't know that!" she argued.

"Leah, wait… don't… they have Sam. They have protection."

She tried to pull away. "No. You don't understand. I have to go back!"

"No, you're the one who doesn't get it." I wound my arms tightly behind her back, making it impossible for her to escape. "You can't go somewhere I cannot follow. I just… I can't be away from you."

Leah's heart was pounding. A wave of emotions rushed over us, yet she remained silent, quivering against my chest.

"We should head back to the house… make sure everyone's all right," she finally said.

I nodded, my fingers reaching up to unbutton my shirt.

"No," she said, her hand over mine. Leah then leaned in and kissed me. "You know, you're beginning to scare the shit out of me."

Before I was able to muster a response, she sprung backward and phased, then flashed me one last look before trotting into the forest.

By the time we reached the house, Rosalie and Kate had already begun to burn the remains of the four intruders and, Esme and Tanya were standing by the front entrance, as though examining the damaged door. As soon as they spotted us, Tanya turned and disappeared into the house, while Esme quickly headed in our direction.

"Anything?" she asked. I shook my head. Esme then directed her solemn expression at Leah and, forcing a halfhearted smile, she said, "Come with me, dear, I have a few things that may fit you."

* * *

I followed behind Esme as she led me back inside, and I could almost feel everyone's eyes as they bore into me. Aside from Jasper, I was certain they all thought I was to blame, not only for the ambush and near tragedy that could have been, but for the falling out with Tanya as well.

"This is Jasper's room. I figured you'd be most comfortable here."

I nodded and squeezed through the doorway. By the time I turned around, Esme, who'd apparently dashed out of the room, practically breaking the sound barrier, was holding out her arms, a small mound of clothes lying across her forearms.

"These are Rosalie's. I'm sure she won't mind," she assured me, placing the pile atop the bed. "You know, Leah, for as long as I've known Jasper… I've never seen him so--fulfilled," she said with a blissful sigh.

_Fulfilled? _Interesting choice of words.

I nodded again and she smiled as she walked into the hallway, closing the door behind her. I caught my reflection in a small mirror as I shifted back to my human form. I'd never seen the process before. The change was instant, and not so much the freak show I'd always imagined.

I sat over the light green comforter and began to search through the items Esme had given me, when I heard a soft thud behind me, near the window. That scent was unmistakable.

"Tell me something; what purpose does this bed serve when you're unable to sleep in it?" I questioned, my back still to the window.

Within a fraction of a second, I was laying in the middle of the massive bed, Jasper on top of me.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," he breathed over my lips.

I was powerless to stop the smile that crept across my face.

"Um, totally not the moment for whatever it is you're planning. Besides, vampire super hearing, remember?" I reminded him.

"Then try not to scream," he teased, his tongue running along my neck, down the valley between my breasts and over my abdomen.

"Jasper," I murmured, "after everything that's happened, you can't possibly expect--" The words I'd intended to speak were silenced when he suddenly spread my legs open, his tongue trailing upwards along my opening, then flicking my clit, making me jolt.

He laughed wickedly and threw one of my legs over his shoulder, his fingers gripping my hips as he pulled me back towards his mouth. I unwillingly gasped, and clenched the sheets tightly between my fists as Jasper's tongue resumed its assault.

My thighs trembled uncontrollably, a scream building at the back of my throat. I bit my bottom lip, attempting to stifle the loud moans and whimpers that were trying to slip past my teeth. However, I almost came undone when I felt him thrust his tongue inside of me. I quickly grabbed a pillow, biting down on the plushy fabric, and nearly tearing the damned thing to shreds.

Jasper chuckled, and I immediately met his gaze.

"You're--thoroughly--enjoying this, aren't you?" I managed to mutter, before reluctantly breaking eye contact, my head rolling back onto the mattress.

My brain was clouded--dizzied by the devastating pleasure now threatening to send me into unconsciousness. I grasped the fucking pillow between my teeth again and, within seconds, was covered by a sparse layer of white feathers.

Jasper ceased his movements for a moment, the corners of his eyes narrowing into a smile as he looked up at me. His teeth slowly grazed along my inner thigh, and he lifted his head just enough for me to catch a glimpse of him savoring the taste of me off his lips.

I proceeded to grab a fistful of his hair. "Jasper, you bastard," I panted. "What will your family think of me--screaming and yelling obscenities while you tongue-fuck me under their own roof?"

Well, if they didn't know before, the cat was most definitely out of the fucking bag now.

Jasper licked his lips one last time before making his way back up, stroking his body against mine in the process, and eliciting another rolling groan to escape from my lips. I felt his teeth against my neck as he scraped them along my skin. Hard. To the point where it became almost painful.

Jasper was growling now, overcome with desire, his eyes dark and focused.

"I don't know what I would have done--" he whispered, mouth ghosting against mine, the scent of sex lingering on his lips.

I closed my eyes and moaned, waiting for him to finish, but he simply growled again, parting my legs further apart with his knee, before easing himself inside me slowly.

"_If?_" I breathed, unable to recall the moment in which he'd removed his clothes.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and, I drew in a breath, clutching his hair in my hands and kissing him frantically, in an effort to smother a scream into his mouth.

Jasper's tongue moved viciously, passionately, mirroring the pace of his thrusts. The headboard above our heads suddenly began to thud against the wall, making me all too self-conscious about all the possible witnesses to our very inopportune escapade. However, before I could vocalize my concerns, Jasper tightened his grip on me and swiftly rolled over.

I grinned, and quickly assumed the position of control.

"I can't--believe I'm doing this--_here_." I gasped, choking back a loud groan.

Jasper's hands were planted firmly on my hips, guiding me, quickening the speed at which I rode him. I leaned forward and ran my tongue along the base of his neck and he moaned in response, proceeding to open his teeth over my shoulder.

"Jasper," I murmured, wincing as he bit down a little too strongly, "you can't… do that."

"What?" he breathed, sounding as though he was as breathless as I was, though I knew that wasn't the case.

"Bite me… you can't."

He unexpectedly held me securely by the hips, mid-thrust, preventing me moving.

'What do you mean?" he asked. The tone of his voice was serious, more composed, nothing at all like seconds ago.

He lifted me off him, sat up, then sat me on his lap. I let myself fall against his chest and panted, trying to regain my equanimity so I'd have the necessary strength to formally bitch slap him.

"You son of a bitch!" I grumbled after a few a minutes.

"What did you mean?" he pressed, completing ignoring my insult.

"_Fuck!_" I threw myself back onto the mattress and looked away from him, shaking my head in disgust and disappointment.

Jasper crawled on top of me, cradling my face in his hands and forcing our eyes to meet.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing the tip of my nose.

I sighed.

An unexpected thought suddenly crept to the forefront of my mind, and I found myself wondering what color his eyes had been before his transformation. It was a question I'd never thought to ask. However, now didn't seem like the appropriate moment to bring it up.

"Leah," he pleaded quietly, the corners of his eyes twitching slightly, no doubt anxious for a response.

I smiled, stroking my thumb across his lips, and watched with furrowed brows as he pressed his lips against it gently.

"The venom. If our kind gets bitten, we don't become all sparkly and shit, Jasper; we die."

His forehead creased.

"Why haven't you ever told me?" he questioned, recoiling from me as if I was a carrier of the plague. "Leah, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Well, I didn't know you'd develop this sudden biting fetish." That was a ridiculously ironic statement, considering the circumstances. "Besides, it's not like you were actually going to do it, right? Especially not after--"

"Of course not!"

"Then why get all bent out of shape?" I said, rising up on my elbows.

"Precaution."

"Whatever happened to common sense?"

Jasper became silent for countless seconds, his back propped against the headboard. A myriad of emotions drifted over me, the type capable of making even the strongest of people vulnerable to one too many alcoholic beverages, or, at the very least, two entire cartons of Ben and Jerry's.

I crawled over to him and kneeled between his legs. "_What_ are you sulking about? You've totally killed the mood; you do know that, right?"

Jasper cracked a small grin, and pulled me into his arms.

I briefly thought about sharing the dream I'd had, the very first of many dreams involving Jasper: the one where he and I had become intimate… right before he bit me, that is. However, I quickly discarded the idea, not wanting to back track, though the unsettling accurateness of said dream still managed to give me the chills.

"We have to figure out what our next move will be. How we're going to keep you safe."

"Don't worry about me like that; I'm not helpless," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Leah, all I do is worry about you."

My eyes narrowed as I attempted to digest his words. Jasper and I seemed to be stumbling into rather unnerving and daunting territory: a road I'd ventured down before, only to come through burned, bitter and in pieces. However, despite my fears and ill feelings towards the male species, I couldn't stop seeing him even if I wanted to. Especially now. The man was fucking phenomenal in bed. He has officially ruined it for anyone that I may ever be with in the future.

I inhaled, readying myself to speak, when Jasper's grip on me unexpectedly strengthened.

"Someone's here," he stated, voice strained with fury.

My entire body began to tremble. "Mother-fu--"

"No," he said, holding me back as I tried to jump out of bed, "someone else."

"LEAH!"

My name nearly caused the entire house to shudder. That voice was regrettably distinctive and unmistakable.

Sam.


	17. Missing

"Put on your clothes."

I'd never heard Jasper use that tone with me before. He leapt off the bed in a blur and pulled his clothes on before I could process another thought. I watched him storm towards the window, a growl rippling off his tongue as he peered through the curtains.

"Wait for me," I said, nearly stumbling as I attempted to pull some skanky red panties up my unsteady legs.

"Then move a little faster."

I became rigid upon his statement, then straightened myself in the next second, taken aback by his sudden aggressive nature. I wanted to be mad, chew his ass out for acting like such a dick, but I knew why he'd become so abrasive. The heavy concoction of murderous rage, combined with a sliver of jealousy and an overbearing need to be protective, seeped through me in dizzying, continuous waves, making my teeth come together with an almost bone-crushing pressure.

I held my forehead, squeezing my eyes shut. "Jasper--" He suddenly pummeled me, throwing me back onto the mattress. "What the fuck is your problem?" I gasped, kicking at his chest while he tried to grip my legs.

"I don't like him," he hissed, finally grasping one of my flailing limbs and gently sliding it into the leg of a pair of jeans.

"Jasper… w-what are you doing?!" Ignoring my question, he placed my other foot through the jeans, kissing the top of it before lifting his eyes to look at me.

"Leah, he's going to try and convince you to go with him. I can't let that happen." The velvet tone of his voice soothed my stiffened muscles.

"I can't make any promises… It all depends on what he has to say. And I--I might not be able to refuse."

Jasper lifted me slightly, just enough to finish pulling my pants up around my hips. He stared at my bare abdomen for several seconds, a sigh blowing past his lips as he pressed them against the skin just below my bellybutton. The icy cool of his breath caressed me, producing goosebumps across every inch of my body and sending a wave of luscious heat up from between my legs.

"Then I can't promise I won't come looking for you."

"Is that some form of blackmail?" I questioned, resting on my elbows.

He shook his head languidly, eyes closed, then slid my zipper upwards and fastened the small, copper button. "No, I'm just letting you know what I'll do if you leave."

"Jasper, don't be stupid. You _know_ what will happen if you go to La Push. They'll kill you."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Stop it." I started to sit up, when he pulled me onto his lap and held my face in his hands.

"Don't go."

"I can't--"

"Please," he pleaded, tilting my chin with his index finger and brushing his lips against mine.

Jasper was doing things to me--making me feel things I've never felt, not even with Sam. I was trembling, terrified of what it all could mean--how all of this could possibly end…

"Jas--"

My name roared from outside the window a second time. Louder. Jasper's body stiffened and he clenched his teeth, his jaw quivering under the pressure. I jumped off his lap and grabbed a black t-shirt that was strewn on the floor by my feet. As I pulled the damned thing over my head, a strong swoosh of air disheveled my hair.

Jasper was gone.

I didn't bother with shoes and, without thinking, quickly shot after him out the window. I'd forgotten that I was on the second story of a very large house. Surprisingly, it was as if the ground was being pulled toward my feet, rather than gravity catapulting me mercilessly towards the earth. I landed upright, knees slightly bent and not a hair out of place.

"Where is she?!" Sam bellowed angrily.

I darted around the corner, towards the front of the house. Sam hadn't come alone. Jacob was standing next to him, a deep scowl creasing his face. He looked as though he was teetering on his toes, guarded, his back tensed, on the brink of coming apart.

The rest of the Cullens were gathered outside as well. Jasper was at the front of the group, flanked by Carlisle, who had a firm, restraining hand on his son's shoulder.

I dashed past the leeches, placing myself between Sam and Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" I spat, waving a finger near the face of my shirtless Alpha.

"I came for you."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked, my voice noticeably anxious. The possibility of something happening to my family made my heart stagger.

"There are more of them in the area." His eyes rose, glaring daggers behind me. "We've tracked them here." Sam's scathing gaze shifted towards the black smoke billowing from the pile of vampire ashes smoldering on the front lawn.

"Yeah, well, you're a little late for the party. We took care of them," I assured him icily.

"That's not the point. Those were townspeople, Leah. Innocent lives taken without a second thought by these--_these_…" Sam's lips tightened, unable to conclude his argument.

"It's not their fault; it's mine. He's after _me_, remember?"

"What? Is that your justification? Blame the victim, not the perpetrator. Leah, have you gone mad? We've been patrolling day and night, trying to keep you--_our _people safe while you sit here, defending and fraternizing with the very-- "

"It's not like that. You _know_ they're different."

"I don't know _anything_. They're vampires, Leah. Bloodthirsty murderers. I don't trust them--any of them. And you shouldn't, either. They're the reason those people and dozens more are dead. The reason why we are what we are."

I heard a barrage of low, hostile grumbles behind me, and I knew I needed to get rid of Jake and this bastard as soon as possible, before things got ugly.

"If that's all you came here to say, then… you can leave." I turned my back on them, torn.

I wanted to ask about my parents and Seth, but I figured that if anything significant had happened with either of them, Jacob would have surely mentioned it. I had to trust my gut and assume they were safe. I knew I'd go back eventually, but I'd be damned if it were because he'd ordered me.

"So that's it? You're choosing them over us--over your family?"

"This isn't about choosing sides," I seethed, taking Jasper by the wrist, intent on leading him back inside. The more time he spent out here, the more likely he was to kill Sam. His rage was already making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"No, of course not. It's about you and that _bloodsucker_, isn't it?"

I froze, anger bubbling through my veins.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"What, you think I don't know? I can _smell_ him all over you. Fucking this leech is more important to you than--"

The palm of my hand instantly felt as though it was lit on fire. I'd slapped the son of a bitch so hard, the impact echoed across the field. He remained motionless, his face turned away from me.

"Fuck you, Sam!"

I turned my back on him a second time, and six pairs of incredulous, amber-colored eyes followed me. Jasper put an arm around my shoulder, his comforting touch keeping the bitter tears that had begun to sting my eyes at bay.

"Leah--_stop_." My entire body jerked backwards with an almost violent force. "Turn around and _come with me_," Sam demanded.

I unwillingly pivoted, the command of my Alpha an unbreakable power. "You son of a bitch! Stop it!"

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you've left me no choice."

Jasper leapt in front of me. "Don't," he growled.

"She doesn't belong to you!" Sam roared. "Leah--Come. With. Us. Now."

Another fierce jolt propelled me forward. I dropped to my knees in front of Sam, hissing in protest, and suddenly feeling the urge to rip his balls off with my bare hands.

Jacob flashed me a look of empathy, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let her stay. She's safe here after all. Isn't that what's important?"

But the motherfucker just shook away from his touch and demanded I get up.

"Last time," Jasper warned, flexing his neck and baring his teeth in a snarl. "Stop."

"Perhaps we should talk this over," Carlisle interjected. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

"Get up." Sam ordered, callously disregarding both Jasper and Carlisle.

Everything seemed to happen all at once: Jasper lunged forward, on top of Sam, pinning him to the ground for merely half a second before Sam burst into a mass of black fur and snarling canines. Carlisle moved forward, intent on breaking up the fight, but Emmett quickly held him back.

Three wolves unexpectedly shot onto the driveway, but Jacob signaled for them to stay put. The wolves grudgingly obeyed, howling wildly at the sight of their Alpha in battle.

The thunderous growls and ear-piercing sounds of what could only be iron bars scraping together were deafening, ringing in my ears and ultimately shaking me to life. I bounded to my feet, the heat of my transformation searing through my veins, ripping me apart.

I shifted my weight to my hind legs, about to leap into the mess, when Paul and Jared intercepted me.

The more volatile of the two bared his teeth at me and barked, _Stay back! _

Jared stepped in front of him, his canines exposed as well. _You looking to get yourself killed?_

_Serves her right! _Paul added harshly.

_Get the fuck out of my way! _I roared.

_What? You gotta go save your little bloodsucking boyfriend? _We were now snout to snout, snarling at each other, his massive body towering over mine. But I was far from intimidated.

"Stand down," Jacob ordered. Paul howled in protest, but reluctantly moved aside. "Leah, don't get close. It's too dangerous."

I leapt forward, ignoring his warning.

Jasper and Sam had momentarily become a thick cloud of funneling fur and debris. That is, until Sam's body was launched across the lawn, crashing into the side of a black Mercedes, and instantly shattering all its windows, nearly severing the vehicle. It took Sam a few seconds to recover and stumble back on all fours. However, as soon as he did, his lip curled into a taunting snarl, beckoning Jasper to another round. Jasper wasted no time--a diabolical grin curving his lips as he sprung forward.

I watched in utter horror as their death match resumed.

Sam's razor sharp teeth sank into Jasper's forearm with a sickening crunch, causing him to wince. I felt my stomach reel, a cry breaking out of my raw throat as he began to tug violently. Fortunately, Jasper was able to reach around the top of Sam's snout, his fingers grasping over his jaw, ripping it away before any damage could be done. And another heart-wrenching sound echoed in my ears as Sam's jaw stretched open to unnatural width, his bones instantly snapping under the monstrous pressure. Blood poured from his wounds in a steady stream. Jasper growled loudly, crazed by the scent of blood.

_Sam, run! _I pleaded, darting towards them.

But before I could reach the scrapping pair, my body unexpectedly became consumed by ungodly, mind-blowing pain, which instantaneously brought me to the ground, literally shocking me back to my human form. It felt as though I was burning from the inside out, an endless torrent of screams gushing from my mouth.

"Enough," an unfamiliar voice demanded.

But the pain was relentless and, another strangled cry flowed from my lips as I lay trembling on the gravel, curled into the fetal position. Through the haze of my suffering, I could make out the bodies of both Sam and Jasper, writhing on ground as well.

"Jane. Please." It was Carlisle who spoke. Only then did the torture begin to subside.

More unfamiliar voices filled my clouded brain, speaking so fast, or at least it seemed that way, that I was unable to follow.

"L-Leah… are y-you okay?" Jasper whispered into my ear, his voice numbing and soothing the residual tingling that lingered in my limbs. He pressed me against his still tremulous chest, lifting me off the ground.

I blinked repeatedly, dispersing the moisture that had unknowingly gathered in my eyes, until I could finally make out his face. I gasped when I saw the large, jagged gash across his cheek. There was no blood, no flesh, just a dark crack on the smooth granite surface of his face: a grim reminder of what he really was.

"It's nothing," he assured me, forcing a smile.

"And Sam?"

Jasper's features hardened, his eyes focusing beyond me. As I followed the direction of his sinister gaze, I caught a glimpse of Sam's battered body just before he phased. The others quickly filed next to their Alpha, scornful, accusing eyes boring into me, making me feel like the lowest, vilest creature that has ever existed. I looked away, tears streaming down my cheeks, and buried my face against Jasper's tattered shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pressing his lips to my hair.

"W--what the fuck _was_ that?" I managed to choke out.

Jasper didn't answer. However, his gaze lifted towards four strange figures concealed behind dark grey cloaks, all staring at us with varying expressions. Their eyes an assortment of evil--from a deep crimson, to ruby red to a piercing, demonic black.

* * *

I'd been sitting in the same position for the last hour or so: legs crossed, back against the headboard of Jasper's bed-- alone--meditating about the events from this evening. Sam and the rest of the pack, aside from Jacob, had left as soon as they were through glaring in my direction. Jake had only agreed to leave once I assured him I'd be all right. I begged him to watch over my parents, and to especially look after Seth. And, as civilly as he could muster, he asked the same of Jasper.

A shiver crawled up my spine as I remembered Jasper's response to Jacob's one request. _With my life, _he'd said, fervently clutching my naked body against his.

He _truly_ was willing to die… for _me_?

A light knock at the door disrupted my thoughts, thus preventing me from exploring the idea any further.

The moment the door began to creak open, sweeping the scent of whomever was on the other side under my nose, I knew it wasn't Jasper, but instead, someone quite unexpected.

"I'm not here to fight," the blonde declared, both hands up in front of her body. " I just want to talk."

I sat up straight, narrowing my eyes, confused as hell. Tanya moved with fluidity, closing the door behind her as she approached me.

"I'm listening."

"I'm not going to apologize for what happened today--Jasper is and will always be important to me. However, for reasons I have yet to comprehend, he seems to really like you. I don't approve of whatever it is you two have going on, and probably never will. But as long as he's happy, I won't be the one to ruin that for him."

That was so very _eloquently_ put.

I inhaled carefully, slowly, but the burn was not lessened in the least. I'd never be able to tolerate the stench of leech--apart from Jasper's, of course. "Look, I didn't know--"

"I know. Just… don't make me regret this. That's all I ask."

She stood there for a few moments, her eyes empty as she stared out the small window across the room. Tanya looked stunningly beautiful, her porcelain skin glistening slightly under the silver cast of moonlight. I couldn't help but wonder how Jasper hadn't fallen for her after all those years of companionship--and sex. And apparently, she wasn't the heartless bitch I'd originally thought. She couldn't be. I mean, she was practically handing him to me on a silver platter.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Who are they?"

The Cullens seemed far too cautious now that these new parasites had shown up. The subject has been gnawing at me for the last couple of hours, but I hadn't had the opportunity to ask Jasper, not even once we'd finally gotten the chance to be alone (not that our conversations were going to be private, anyway). It was much more comforting to simply lay across his chest and revel in the feel of his fingers, as they gently stroked the skin of back, attempting to lull me to sleep. I ended up dozing off eventually, but only for a mere thirty minutes.

However, I'd pretended to be asleep when Esme had come in to say that _Jane_ wanted to speak with Jasper. I knew that little bitch had been the one who'd used that fucking vampire voodoo shit on us. She kept giving me these looks. It was fucking aggravating. I wanted to tear her face off.

Tanya's forehead creased. "Jasper's never mentioned the Volturi?"

"No. Who the fuck are the Volturi? And why did that bitch--"

Tanya cupped her hand over my mouth. "They're downstairs," she whispered to my ear. "They're here because of the mess you've brought back with you. This vampire, the one obsessed with you, has been causing quite the ruckus." Tanya took a seat at the edge of the bed. "The Volturi govern the vampire world. They keep order, enforce laws so that our kind remains undiscovered to the humans. They're like the closest thing we have to a royal family."

Tanya rolled her eyes as she spoke, surreptitiously letting me know it was purely for show.

"And I assume they don't exactly share your love of wildlife, do they?"

She shook her head.

"Jasper is on his way. I should be going." Tanya walked herself towards the door, giving me one last look before turning the knob. "Just try and keep a low profile, okay?"

I didn't get it. Why was she _helping_ me?

"Tanya?" I bit my lip, hesitating, the words I wanted to speak fighting to spill out. "Do you… love him?" I was unsure as to why I was even asking, or what I'd do with the information once it was given to me.

She sucked in a breath, and something in her eyes changed. "Life has been cruel to me in more ways than I'd ever like to recall. And I refuse to believe that I am also deserving of such a punishment. No, Leah, I can't possibly be in love with Jasper… not when he's in love with--someone else_."_

* * *

At times, I wished I could cry as easily and freely as humans.

I closed the door to Jasper's room, giving Leah her privacy, and leaned against it, a sigh fluttering past my trembling lips.

There was no point in fighting a battle that I'd lost way before it had begun in the first place. I could see it in his eyes--the way he stared at her, as though he could very well do it forever--as if she was the only thing in his world worth looking at. The emotions flowing from him were those of pure bliss and deep, unyielding devotion. He'd risk anything to protect her.

These were all things I'd desired of him. And as much as I knew I'd never have them, I'd stayed. Hoping that, maybe one day, things would change. That I could somehow convince him, make him feel what I felt, make him fall for me the way he has… for her.

I hadn't realized when or how I'd gotten to the bottom of the staircase, yet, here I was, sitting like a sulking child on one of the steps.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered.

"I didn't do it for her," I said, coming to my feet. "I did it because I care for you… because I know how much you care for her."

Jasper pulled me into a tight embrace. I'd missed the feel of him. Only now did I realize exactly how much. My arms wrapped around his warm torso, and I inhaled, taking in his scent as I had done so many times in the past.

We'd spent endless hours, just like this, in each other's arms, doing what we did best. What _he_ did best. A nostalgic smile crept across my face. Was I really willing to give him up? So easily?

I unhooked my arms, taking a step back. I had to force myself to grasp the idea that I no longer had a choice in the matter. But, then again, did I ever?

"You smell like a wet dog," I teased.

Jasper chuckled softly.

"How is she?"

"You heard what I said, just before I left, didn't you?" He nodded. "Then I guess you have some explaining to do."

Jasper nodded a second time, a grin pulling at his lips. He hugged me once more, kissed my forehead and started walking past me, when his phone suddenly began to vibrate. We both looked at each other, perplexed. The screen read: unknown caller.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

His jaw became tight as he brought the small device to his ear.

"Jas! It's Leah!" Alice's shrill voice pierced through the receiver. "Something's changed. Is she with you?!"

Jasper dashed up the stairs; I quickly followed. He didn't even bother to open the door, running straight through it. The loud clattering of wood, crashing violently into the walls and floor of the bedroom, was minimal in comparison to Jasper's near hysterical roars upon entering the empty room.

"Leah!" he called, storming through the bathroom door as well.

I looked over to the bed, where I'd left her mere minutes ago, and it was stripped clean. The sheets were nowhere to be found.

"Leah!" Jasper roared again, crashing through the window and breaking into a sprint as he tore madly through the woods. I was right at his heels.

"Jasper, wait! There's no trail!"

But he seemed completely disconnected from reality, a surge of frenzied growls spewing from deep within his chest.

He made a hard left, taking no effort to avoid trees, small boulders or wildlife. Jasper was frantic, screaming her name repeatedly.

I followed as he circled the area around the house, attempting to pick up her scent, as faint as it may be, anything that would point him in the right direction. But it was useless. It was as if Leah had literally been plucked from the bed, as though she simply vanished.

Jasper must have realized this as well, as he came to an abrupt stop.

"ALICE!" he growled, clutching the phone to his quivering ear. "Where is she?! What happened?!"

"He took her," Alice murmured somberly. "It was a sudden change in plans… one of opportunity. I'm sorry… I--"

Jasper swallowed hard, and gritted his teeth. "What did you mean?" His voice was on the verge of cracking. "Alice… what's different. What. Did You. See?"

She was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Jasper," she finally said, "Leah… she dies."

The weight of Jasper's misery was crushing, forcing me to my knees. I found it necessary to take deep, steady breaths, oxygen I hadn't needed in decades, in order to hold on to my sanity. I grabbed at my chest, my lifeless heart aching, lurching violently, as wave after wave of devastating grief assaulted me.

I felt someone grip me by the waist, pulling me to my feet. Kate's face was twisted into one of anguish, as she had also become afflicted by Jasper's sorrow-stricken wrath.

The small phone he held became nothing more than silver dust particles scattering in the wind, crushed under the raging pressure of his fist. Jasper tipped his head back, the trees above our heads shuddering, coming alive as animals scurried, awakened and startled by the fierce, guttural howl erupting from Jasper's throat.

* * *

Thanks a million! Only two chapters left!


	18. Better To Have Loved

**I know... You all must hate me. But this chapter seriously kicked my ass. I've re-written parts of it at least twice, some more, and I'm still not fully satisfied. However, I'd hate to keep you guys waiting any longer... if you still are, that is. **

**Disclaimer: Some paragraphs have not been through my lovely beta.**

**Hope it's worth the wait!**

**...**

"I can't go any faster," Edward murmured, gently stroking the top of my hand with his thumb.

"I know."

We were probably only minutes from the address Carlisle had given us, but the anxiety of not knowing what emotional state Jasper was in was getting the best of me. Losing Leah seemed to be his breaking point. I've seen him toy with the all the possibilities, his mind made up as to what he'd do if my vision of her death were to become reality. It was the very thing we'd all feared of Jasper: that he'd go back to his old lifestyle. Only now, it would be far more than just bloodlust; he'd be driven by vengeance.

"We don't know that she's dead," Edward assured me, now squeezing my hand.

"No, but I've tried and tried, Edward. It doesn't change. It doesn't go away. She may not be dead yet, but she will be if we don't get to her soon."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the images of Leah's lifeless body and her surroundings. I pushed harder, attempting to see how she'd gotten there, who'd taken her life and how, but it seemed that all the important details were shrouded by the frustratingly familiar darkness surrounding the shape shifters of La Push. However, that darkness was my only assurance that she was still alive, and I welcomed it.

We pulled into the driveway of a large white house. Edward cut the engine and I swiftly pushed the car door open.

"We've got to hurry." Edward warned and darted towards the porch, rushing inside and coming to the aid of Emmet and Carlisle, who were struggling intensely to keep Jasper from lunging towards one of the members of the Volturi.

The apparent cause of my brother's rage was standing with his arms at his sides, face unreadable and partially covered by dark, shoulder-length hair. Had it not been for the strain in his jaw, he would have otherwise looked unfazed by a flailing and crazed Jasper.

Everyone seemed to be becoming increasingly hostile, even Esme. No doubt the effects of Jasper's fury.

"Demetri, you must understand where he's coming from," Carlisle supplicated. "We are not asking you to involve yourselves further than merely pointing us in the right direction."

"Like I've said, this… _shape shifter_ is not a concern of ours. He has what he wants. We've got nothing more to do here," Demetri replied. "In the event he continues, then, we'll take care of it."

"It will be too late!" Jasper roared, nearly escaping.

Luckily, Edward's extra pair of arms prevented him doing so. Carlisle promptly instructed Emmett and Edward to take Jasper into the kitchen. I followed as they struggled with my brother's violent thrashing.

"Jasper," I called, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alice, step back!" Edward cautioned. Ignoring his warning, I proceeded to attempt what seemed to be impossible.

"Jasper, Leah's alive."

Those words were all it took for him to cease his flailing and listen to reason. Jasper crumbled to the floor, eyes sunken, hollow.

"Alice… I need to find her."

I knelt in front of him. "We will," I assured him. As much as we both knew that I couldn't guarantee anything at the moment, he needed to hear those words of comfort.

"Demetri," Edward said, gaze distant as he sifted through Emmett and Jasper's thoughts. "He's a tracker… A very powerful one. They're here because of the disturbances and growing media coverage… He's refusing to help find Leah-"

Jasper growled, his scathing, murderous glare set on the entryway leading into the living room. As he'd begun to sit up, rage thundering again inside him, I placed a hand on his chest… Suddenly, I was no longer looking at my brother; my sight was black with nothingness. Demetri had changed his mind.

"He's agreed to help."

_..._

_Drip, drip, drip…_

A steady stream of water trickled onto my face. The droplets were thick, heavy, as though slowly seeping through a small opening above me. It was murky, damp and eerily quiet. I could see that I was enclosed in some sort of small cave, and what seemed to be an exit was thickly blocked off by boulders. Scouring my surroundings, I tried to remember how the fuck I'd gotten here, to no avail.

As I attempted to rise up on my hands, my fists sinking as the weight of my body pushed against the mud, a sharp, excruciating pain on the side of my head brought me back down to the mucky ground. I groaned loudly as my fingers slowly traced the bloody gash just above my left temple. My eyes nearly popped out of my head, a horrified gasp rushing past my lips as I stared at my blood-covered hand in disbelief. Every inch my skin was covered in blood, stained with it. The smell of copper and rust was overwhelming, immediately making my stomach heave. Instinctively, I patted myself down, expecting more pain as I searched for additional injuries. Nothing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Quiet sobs clawed their way up my throat, the last fleeting memories of my apparent abduction hammering me. _He_… that fucker had come through my window… It all happened so fast. I couldn't even phase or call out to Jasper before losing consciousness.

I pressed my face against the wall of jagged rocks, attempting to peer through the cracks, but it was useless.

"You motherfucker!" I screeched, tearing at the rocks with my bare hands.

What sounded like a twig snapping just inches away from me, jarred me back to reality. A growl rumbled in my chest as I caught a glimpse of movement in my peripheral vision.

"Please," a low, hoarse voice pleaded, milliseconds before I almost lost control.

I managed to pull myself together. Taking deep, steady breaths. He was human, and our enclosure was far too small. How convenient… too fucking convenient.

"Who… are you?" I asked, clenching my fists harder as I fought back the urge to explode.

"Mike," he whispered, his voice noticeably shaky. "Y-you have to be quiet," he begged. "They… they'll come back."

The man was hugging his knees close to his chest as he rocked back and forth, eyes transfixed on the darkness, glassy, empty and brimming with despair. His ragged clothes and skin were coated with mud and blood as well, save for a few streaks of stray blond strands that hung over his forehead.

"Look, we're going to get out of here," I tried reassuring him, but he let out a soft, doubtful snicker.

"Like I haven't heard that before. I wasn't here alone. There were more of us… six or so. Just look… look at all the blood."

I didn't have to ask what had happened to the others, though he was probably expecting me to.

"You can't lose hope. Somebody will find us…"

"It doesn't matter. These _things, _they're like demons… so strong and fast."

"How many?" I closed the small gap between us. "Do you know how many of them there are? Roughly."

"I think… at least four… I don't know." He started sobbing into his hands.

Dammit. I didn't have time for this shit. I felt the weight of my fate on my shoulders: an hourglass slowly but surely draining.

"Fuck!" I kicked at the boulders, but only a few small pebbles tumbled to the ground. I knew I couldn't bring it down in my human form, but phasing would mean killing or seriously injuring Mike. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I banged, clawed, and kicked against the rocks like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

A fiery haze quickly began to cloud my vision, and I knew that if I didn't compose myself I'd surely come apart. However, my feeling infuriatingly helpless was getting the best of me. My breaths were coming fast and uneven, and my fists seemed to have a mind of their own…

"What the hell are you doing?" Mike suddenly grabbed my arm. Hard. "They'll come back-"

It was like an instinct. A growl echoed deep in my chest as I grabbed for his throat, pinning him forcefully against the wall. My entire body trembled violently, threatening to rupture. Mike's eyes were wide, terrified… and bloodshot. I realized that I was choking off his air supply.

I retreated my hand from his throat as though it was on fire. The man dropped to the ground, heaving and coughing desperately.

"Fuck. Look… I'm sorry. I-"

"_You?_"He plastered himself against the wall, as far away from me as he could manage, hands still clutching at his neck. "You're… you're one of them!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, brainstorming an explanation. This was one of those moments where the phrase _I'd tell you, but then I'd have kill you_ rang completely true.

I moved closer, and he became startled.

"No-no, please!" he begged, on the brink of hysteria.

"Stop it!" I snapped. "I'm not one of them, and I'm not going to hurt you."

He shook his head in disbelief, petrified eyes scanning me from head to toe. How would I explain being able to pin a man of his size and weight so effortlessly?

I sucked in a breath…

The wall of stone I was leaning on unexpectedly broke away and I was plucked from the darkness, steel arms wrapping themselves around my waist and throat. I heard Mike howl in horror as another leech dragged him out by his ankles.

"And so we meet again."

His sharp nails dug deep into the side of my neck, pressing dangerously against the carotid artery.

"Tell me something, Leah, how long after she rips his head off do you think he'll continue screaming?" Wintry lips brushed against my ear, a sinister chuckle following soon after. I turned my face away from his, taking in as much oxygen as possible, as I could feel his grip on my throat tightening. "Answer the question," he demanded.

The bloodsucker who held Mike pulled him to his knees by the hair, then quickly grasped his head, twisting it just enough so that the movement didn't kill him just yet.

"N-no! Stop!" I managed to choke out.

I felt cold, hard teeth press against my jaw. "So long as you behave, he'll live."

"Fuck you! You'll kill him anyway."

Another fiendish snigger echoed in my ear as he pondered my words. "This is most definitely true. However, it's your choice whether you want to be a witness. So, my dear Leah, I suggest you choose wisely."

Before I could even think about answering, my body impacted the ground, painfully forcing the air to rush out of my lungs. He quickly threw himself on top of me, ripping off my shirt, and cupping one my breasts.

"Such a shame," he murmured, tongue trailing up my neck.

I squeezed my eyelids shut, tears pushing against my lashes. I couldn't believe this was happening, that I was, once again, his prisoner. Only, this time, no one would be coming to rescue me. Somehow, I knew that. My fingers dug into the mud when I felt him tear the jeans from my legs.

My eyes found Mike's. They were closed, tears streaking down his muddied cheeks. And as I caught a glimpse of his honey blond hair, one image surfaced from the shadows of my thoughts: Jasper's. He'd never said it, but I knew… I knew how he felt about me. And although I was still unsure as to how much of his feelings were reciprocated, I couldn't deny that I needed him in my life.

This would destroy him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. The bastard stopped for a second, confusion creasing his features slightly. "I'm sorry… Mike."

The core of my body erupted and, a certain part of his anatomy went airborne, thrust into the bushes. His shrill cry was deafening.

My claws dug into the ground, and my lip curled into a snarl as I faced him. I'd be damned if I let this motherfucker get off, then kill me without so much as a fight.

Two more leeches quickly gathered beside him, Mike nowhere in sight, crouched, readying themselves for a fight.

"No," the bastard said, panting, still attempting to recover from the undoubtedly painful loss of his dick, and placing himself in front of the others. "_I'll_ take care of this."

As much as I wanted-_needed_ to inflict serious damage on this son of a bitch, I knew that if I was quick in my execution, I could easily outrun him. I wasn't ready to die tonight. His day would come soon enough. I was sure of it.

Shifting my weight to my hind legs, I growled, making him believe I was up for the fight. I then launched myself in the opposite direction at the last minute. A loud, guttural roar resonated in my ears as I shot through the woods at full speed. I knew he'd give chase. The sound of his desperate feet pounded the earth behind me. I pushed harder, uncertain as to how far his teleporting ability could reach.

As I leapt over a fallen log, a sudden swoosh of air blew past me, the scent pummeling me like a steel wall, crumbling my resolve. I skidded to a halt. It was Jasper…

"Leah!" Alice and Carlisle intercepted me, and several more blurry figures raced into the forest after Jasper.

"You have to come with us!" Alice demanded.

I shook my head and bolted before they could attempt to stop me.

...

I couldn't stop. It was as though I was possessed. My hands weren't enough. I used my teeth, ripping and tearing, crushing and grinding until there was nothing left. Until I knew they'd never come back for her.

"Jasper." Edward put a hand on my forearm and I shuddered, fighting the urge to sink my teeth into my brother's hand. "He slipped away," he said, clenching his jaw.

I growled, jumping to my feet and sweeping in as much air as my lifeless lungs could hold. There was no fucking way I'd lose him again.

"Jasper…"

My head shot up at the sound of Leah's voice. I'd crossed her in the forest, and fought with everything I had to keep moving forward and not take her into my arms at that very moment. Edward had warned me in advance that she was being chased, and I wasn't about to let the bastard get away. Unfortunately, he was quick to disappear.

Leah was standing in the shadows. I dashed towards her, lifting her and pressing her against me strongly, a dry sob shaking my chest.

"I love you," I whispered. She stiffened briefly, then relaxed, tightening her grip around my neck.

"I thought I told you not to fall in love with me, leech," she said, raising her teary gaze and smiling.

I chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I was going crazy," I murmured over her lips. "I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Would you just shut-up and kiss me."

I laughed, cradling her face in my hands, and touching my forehead to hers. "Wait until I get you alone… I'm going to do so much more than that."

"Can't wait," she purred.

Our lips came together, the passion, desperation and relief evident as we held and caressed each other fiercely.

"I love you… I love you." I murmured repeatedly between kisses.

Leah trembled at my declaration, placing both hands against my chest. "Jasper, I-"

Edward unexpectedly growled and sprinted towards us, but before he could say a word, Leah was ripped from my arms. I watched her tumble twice through the dirt, dragged by a translucent arm, before phasing and unthinkingly leaping into the brush after her attacker. A roar thundered in my chest as I bounded after.

Leah had her jaw clenched around the right side of his throat, and quickly tore it open. He took a swipe at her, thrusting her into a cluster of bushes. I pounced on him in the next second, plunging a hand into his wound, while the other pushed against his forehead, the bones in his skull cracking like fragile glass. However, I suddenly felt him starting to become unstable, and I knew that he was trying to slip away from my grasp like the fucking coward that he was. As much as I wanted to make him die a slow, torturous death, I had no other choice but to hastily shove my fist the rest of the way.

Edward and Emmett quickly took over.

With frantic urgency, I called out to Leah, fearing the worst, and she moaned faintly from behind a shrub. I was there in a millisecond, my heart staggering upon seeing her lying in a fetal position.

"Leah!" I tried to lift her but she whimpered. "Where does it hurt?"

She moaned again, closing her eyes before muttering, "Everywhere." That's when the smell of blood-tinged venom finally registered.

"No… no, no, no!" I lifted her onto my lap. She was paling, her skin rapidly losing heat. "Carlisle!" I screamed. "Leah-look at me. Please. You have to hang on."

Her eyes slowly rolled toward me. "I'm s-so… c-cold." She suddenly began to cough, blood spewing from her mouth. The venom was destroying her from the inside out.

"Leah, you have to look at me. Stay with me-Carlisle! Where the fuck is Carlisle?"

"Dear God," I heard my father say. "Jasper, I'm sorry… I don't know if-."

"There has to be something!" My chest heaved painfully as the sobs became uncontrollable. "Leah," I tilted her chin, "say something."

But she didn't speak. Instead, a surge of ear-splitting screams and violent gushes of blood spouted from her lips…

...

Jasper hasn't left her bedside in seventy-two hours. He hasn't moved, breathed, blinked or spoken a single word. He simply sat, even as others moved in and out of the room, eyes fixed on Leah as she lay motionless, in a medically induced coma, barely clinging on to life. Two blood transfusions later, IV drips, tubes out of every orifice of her now frail body, and still, her condition remained relatively the same as when she'd first been bitten.

The venom had done extensive damage. I could only imagine that she was still with us because of her healing ability. Her body was struggling to repair itself, but it just wasn't doing it fast enough. Leah needed something more.

I approached Jasper cautiously, listening to his thoughts and possible warnings, but he was empty, drained.

"Anything?" he asked, referring to Leah's cognitive awareness. His voice was raw and barely audible.

"No," I said solemnly.

I stood beside him and watched as he balled his fists, damning himself. Assuring my brother that he was not to blame would be entirely futile and would probably only anger him further. As he was already on the very fringes of his sanity, I decided that a little hope would be best at the moment.

"Jasper, Carlisle is working on something… to counter the venom."

He immediately turned to me, his expression void of any emotion, but his thoughts were racing.

"He has no way of testing it, of course, so there's no guarantee that it will work… there may even be a possibility of inflicting more damage."

My brother closed his eyes and shook his head. "You've got to give me more," he said, taking hold of Leah's hand.

"If in fact it does work, it will function much like anti-venom. It won't reverse what has already been done, but it will stop further damage from occurring. A shape shifter's blood is very similar to that of a human's. But, somehow, instead of changing her, our venom seems to act as both a neuro and hemotoxin. While the transfusions were enough to clear most of the toxins from Leah's blood, the venom has caused a rapid degeneration of glial cells in the cerebellum and hippocampus, which is confounding other signals and regulations that would otherwise allow her body to heal itself. Basically, it's like taking one step forward, two steps back."

Jasper brought Leah's hand to his lips as he digested everything I'd explained, weighing the options and the possible repercussions…

The severity of his affliction was profound. I'd never seen or felt him so distraught, and so consumed by despair. I was afraid for him… afraid of what he'd do if Leah didn't survive.

Two weeks ago, I would have thought his feelings for her to be beyond absurd and completely foolish. Now, however, I understood. He loved her.

"What are the chances… that it could do more harm?"

"We don't know. But waiting may be just as detrimental. Her body may not be able to recover on its own, not if Carlisle's theory proves to be true, it may only be a matter of time, Jasper."

He fought to choke back the sob building in his throat.

"Has Carlisle discussed this with her family?"

I nodded. "They're willing to do whatever it takes."

...

**Next and last chapter will be up before the turn of the century; I promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

I owe all of you an apology. It's been a year since my last update, and I'm truly sorry. I was having a _really_ rough time with the chapter. I re-wrote it twice, then, more recently, one more time after that.

Maybe I'm just being overly critical, but it's the last chapter and I want it to be worth the wait. I have about fifteen or so pages written, the end included, but I still have to go back and fill in the "blanks". That being said, my laptop crashed (boot virus). While I had backed up the chapter on my other pc, my laptop had the more recently revised version. If it can't be salvaged, then I'll use the back-up.

A HUGE thanks to those of you still waiting and leaving reviews!


	20. Forever After

_I can't apologize enough for the time (years) that has gone by since my last update. A very huge THANK YOU to those of you still interested and waiting for this chapter. And I really hope that it's worth the two year wait._

**_FOREVER AFTER_**

How had I let Edward talk me into leaving? I could have easily gone another couple of weeks without feeding. But he'd convinced me that hunting would help take the edge off, free my mind of all the pent up anxiety and dread that had been consuming me since Leah's abduction. I'd begrudgingly agreed, not wanting to burden her with such emotions as her condition had seemed to finally be taking a turn for the better. Alice had assured me that she was on the cusp of coming to. And I could see the change, the flush of heat in her body, of course, but I was still hesitant to leave her side.

Reeling with guilt, as I had not been there when she'd awakened, I pushed harder, taking down a young Sitka spruce as I stormed madly towards my destiny. Though I hadn't traveled far, it seemed as though I'd been running endlessly, our home still nowhere in sight. Countless questions tormented me as I tore through the continuous green. What physical and emotional state was she in? What memories, if any, did she have of what had happened? Did she blame me?

A human figure blurred past me unexpectedly, its scent unmistakable in its delicious toxicity. I ceased my flight, searching desperately for the woman who held my heart and my very existence in her hands.

I waited restlessly for Leah to reappear, the anticipation of her fiery embrace almost too much to bear. And, just as I felt I was to implode from the impatience, she materialized in front of me.

Though Alice had done her best with Leah while she was unable to do for herself, the way she looked now led me to believe she'd been awake far longer than the five minutes that had elapsed since Edward's fateful phone call.

She was stunning. My entire body twitched, aching to reach out to her.

"Jasper," she called in a hushed voice.

I immediately picked up on the slight variation in her tone. And my brow came together as I examined her more closely. Though Leah had always been captivating, something about her eclectic beauty was strikingly different. Her eyes, once a mesmeric shade of the darkest, most alluring brown, were now varying hues of copper, with hints of gold around the rim. Even more shocking were the minute speckles of scarlet, too small for the human eye, dancing within her irises. Her scent had also been altered; a subtle trace of vampire tainted the once earthen aroma I had learned to love.

Was this the result of the venom? What other changes had she undergone? Was she still the same Leah I had fallen in with?

"Did you miss me?"

A smile stretched across her face, and all prior worries were instantly obliterated. Within a sixteenth of a second, her pounding heart was beating powerfully against my silent one.

No words were exchanged. I kissed her. She threaded her fingers into my hair, and a soft moan echoed in my mouth as I lifted her up off the ground. Relief and desperation washed over me. In that moment, I vowed to protect her, now and forever, because nothing, no one mattered more. _She_ was my life.

The walls of my chest became heavy, constricted, my cold, dead heart swollen with love and adoration. For the first time in my existence, I felt whole. After so many decades, a century and a half of self-deprecating solitude, of merely existing and co-existing, I finally felt alive. Never more alive than this very moment. My life now had a purpose. Everything had happened exactly as it was supposed to. I needed to be this person, someone strong and resilient, perceptive, to love her the way she deserved.

"I'm okay," she whispered, arms tightening around my trembling chest.

Willing back the urge to sob, I murmured her name, whispered, "I love you," then continued reveling in the taste of my own personal slice of paradise.

After several minutes, I reluctantly attempted to pull away, conscious of the fact that she needed to take a breath. But Leah protested, strengthening the grasp her legs held around my waist.

()()()()

"Where are you going?" I asked, nibbling gently on Jasper's bottom lip.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Nowhere, ever. Leah," he pleaded against my mouth, "I don't know what I would have done if-"

I put a finger over his icy lips, and he cradled my face. His eyes narrowing as he stared into my mine.

"_What?_" I whispered.

"You're different." And I nodded. "Are you… I mean, you can't be..." Jasper put a hand over my chest, as though he needed tangible proof that I was still somewhat human.

"Yes, there have been _some_ changes."

I was still trying to come to grips with it all. The venom that had almost taken my life, had also, inadvertently, heightened my already enhanced strength and physical abilities. There were some slight aesthetic improvements as well… and I couldn't complain too much about that particular aspect. At the moment, however, until it all sank in, I was content enough knowing that I had absolutely no craving for human blood.

"But... what does it all mean? What has Carlisle said? Can you still phase?"

"I-I'm not sure. I haven't tried," I replied nervously, pushing the thought from my mind. "And Doctor Cullen doesn't know what to make of me, either. Then again, I didn't stick around long enough for him to make an attempt." I lay my head on his shoulder and pressed my lips to the base of his neck. "I needed to see you. After convincing Edward to make you leave..."

"And why did you want me gone? Have you any idea the torment I've been through these last four days, not knowing whether or not you'd pull through." He tilted my chin. "Leah, I wanted to be there."

"And I had no way of knowing how long I'd been out, let alone what the hell I looked like, or how badly I needed a shower… and a toothbrush. Turns out, your mind-reading brother's actually good for something after all."

Jasper laughed softly, then inhaled deeply against my cheek, before making his way to my lips. "You look…. _delicious_." He gave my ass a squeeze. "Alice?"

"What, you don't think I have any fashion sense of my own? I'm pretty capable of dressing myself, you know." I smirked, curving myself against him. "I was going for the whole Kate Beckinsale, Underworld look. Think I can pull it off?"

"Mmm. How about you let me do that part?" he groaned into the nape of my neck, then paused for a second. "Leah, your scent, your skin, even your eyes... does this make you some sort of-hybrid? I mean, you're still very much alive. Your heart-" Jasper's nose nestled in my hair. "What does this mean?" he asked again, now kissing my shoulder. "How is it possible?"

"I don't know. Carlisle mentioned something about an anti-venom and its repercussions. He'd started to try to explain, but I couldn't-I _didn't_ want to hear. Jasper, I just feel so... _different_. There's so much space in there," I stated, referring to my thoughts, and how effortless and remarkable it was to think of multiple things at once, to feel such powerful emotions and be able to turn them off and on like a switch.

And then there was the physical aspect. I'd ran incredibly fast, faster than I had ever done while in wolf form. The vigor and endurance in my legs were seemingly limitless.

"Immunity," he stated suddenly.

"What?"

"Your blood, it smells of venom. There's a good chance that you've developed a possible immunity to it." His eyes lit up.

"You want to conduct an experiment or something?" I asked jokingly, offering my neck for dramatic effect.

Jasper suddenly grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and shook his head, black gaze swimming with anguish.

"These last four days have been the worst of my existence, Leah. I don't know what I would have done had I lost you. I may have lost myself. In fact, I think I had already made the choice." He kissed me sweetly, solemnly, reliving those despairing moments. "It would have been so easy... Leah, I just cannot envision a life without you. I need you. I love you."

The intensity of his words made my heart palpitate.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," I murmured, placing small kisses along his neck. "You're stuck with me."

He laughed softly. "You promise?"

I froze. An alarming thought unexpectedly crept into my mind. Jasper instantly read the sudden shift, and tensed.

"What is it? Does something hurt? Do-"

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just…" I fought to look him in the eye. "Jasper, the way I feel about you is… overwhelming, and there's no one else that I would want to… because of what I am, there are things that may be beyond my control. Even with all these changes there's still a possibility that..."

Jasper combed his fingers through my hair, a faint smile touching his lips. Not at all the reaction I'd expected.

"Imprinting," he said, more as a statement than a question.

"You know?"

"I heard Edward and Jacob discussing it briefly-"

My face dropped, and I turned away from him. "If I ever…"

He lifted my chin and kissed me before speaking. "You're the only female shape shifter in existence; I have faith that you work a little differently than your pack members. And you're not one-hundred percent shape shifter anymore. In any case, we'll cross that bridge when and if we ever get there. Either way, it's not like you'll be getting out much in the coming months," he laughed darkly, nuzzling my neck.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I purred.

"It's been almost four days, and a lifetime before that- I don't want to waste another second." Jasper's lips were now blazing a trail between the valley of my breasts, ripping a groan from my throat. He ascended slowly, lips, tongue, running across my skin until reaching my ear. Nearly panting, he whispered, "Just wait until-"

I broke away from him slowly. And suddenly found myself having a hard time concentrating. My eyes were focused, awe-struck, on his face, his neck, his arms… Despite my enhanced vision, I had never noticed how prominent and how numerous the scars on his body actually were.

He suddenly stopped speaking, his words trailing off as he picked up on my bewilderment. I reached up, my fingertip lightly tracing a smaller scar on the edge of his jaw. Looking into his eyes, I smiled, kissing the spot I had just touched.

Nothing could ever take away from his beauty.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, looking a little confused, but relieved by the softening in my demeanor.

"How there isn't anywhere in the world I'd rather be right now." I wrapped my arms tightly around his chest, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "To think, I almost didn't take that job, on the cruise ship… it scares me to think of the possibilities, because I just can't imagine it."

He gently took my face into his hands, which, strangely enough, were not as cold as I remembered. "No, I know I would have found you, somehow."

I snorted. "You hated me, remember? Had it not been for the crazy circumstances pushing us together, I probably wouldn't have seen you after that first encounter."

"Not true, Leah. This just feels so right. This is where I am meant to be," he whispered over my lips. "And I didn't hate you; I was afraid of you… I'd never experienced the feelings I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. And that's saying a lot."

Something inside me stirred violently. I gripped his shoulders tightly, my lips parting as I breathed his name. Before I could stop myself, I tore through his shirt with the sheer power of my finger tips, shoving him against the bark of the nearest tree. Jasper had once explained how strong and dominant vampire emotions were, a notion I could never fully grasp, until now. The urge was nearly uncontrollable, stronger than anything I could have ever imagined. I pushed myself against him, teeth opened against his jaw, panting, needing him inside me... _deep_ inside.

A beastly growl escaped my lips as I trailed kisses down his sculpted chest, nipping hungrily at the impenetrable marble. "Jasper, I want you so badly. It's making me crazy. I've never… _Fuck_, I feel like I could explode."

He lifted me gently, so that our eyes were level. "Now you understand exactly how I feel."

A smile stretched across his lips as he pressed them against mine slowly. A soft, pleading moan slithered up my throat, and, I pushed myself against his abdomen, desperately seeking friction between my legs.

"It's the venom. Everything becomes heightened. Not that I want you to, but you'll learn how to suppress and control strong, overpowering emotions like anger and lust." He gently laid me back onto the grass, pushing his rock hard dick between my legs, testing the strength of the black leather… and my non-existent self-control. "But I'm sorry that I won't be much help."

I grinned darkly, clawing at his back. "Don't," I demanded, his slacks now in pieces on the ground. Rosalie's leather suit quickly joined the tattered grey fabric.

Words were unnecessary. He filled me, thrusting himself inside with a snarl. Just a few days ago, I couldn't have fathomed the idea that making love to Jasper could have gotten any better; it was already as close to divine as one could experience. But this,_ this_ moment far exceeded them all. Every crevice, every pore, every part of me was buzzing, vibrating with unparalleled sensations.

Tears gathered in my eyes. "Jasper, _que quowle_," I murmured over his lips. He ceased for a brief moment, forehead against mine, then pushed, caressed and kissed with more fervor.

Our bodies climaxed simultaneously, yet it felt as though the glorious culmination was only the beginning. As if we could remain this way indefinitely.

I interlaced my fingers with his and placed my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and savoring the feel of him inside me, cold, hard as steel, _perfect_. Nothing could ever feel so right. It was otherworldly.

I watched with reverent eyes as a faint smile pulled at Jasper's lips, his jaw twitching slightly whenever my fingertip swept across a sensitive area around his nipple.

"You know," he began, lips brushing over my forearm, "I owe Alice."

Just as I intended to respond, the words escaped me, as Jasper pushed himself deeper.

"I thought she'd gone completely mad. I couldn't have been more wrong." He was kissing behind my ear now, hands splayed against my back, pressing me to his chest, and, as impossible as it seemed, deepening the penetration. I had to reach down, to the very depths of whatever superhuman strength I possessed, in order to articulate a coherent sentence.

"We should take a trip. We could go anywhere you'd like, anywhere in the world. Another cruise, perhaps?"

I smiled, focusing on what he was saying, slowly taking control and regaining my composure. "S-surprise me."

"You have to tell me. If you leave it up to me, I'd probably never bring you back." Jasper rolled me slowly onto my back, sliding a hand down my tremulous abdomen, and reaching to touch where we were joined.

"Baby, as long as you keep doing that…" I moaned as his thumb made luscious, circular motions, "you can take me anywhere… for as long as you want." I bit down on my lip when his other fingers began a rhythmic stroking motion across the slickness.

"Don't tempt me," he murmured, retreating his fiendish hand, and slowly bringing it to his lips. I watched as he hungrily licked the wetness off his fingers.

"How should I feel about you doing that?" I asked, my mouth grazing down his neck.

He chuckled. "I love every part of you."

And we rolled again.

Smiling, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed the tip of his nose, his forehead, then his jaw. There were so many things that I wanted to say, but I couldn't bring myself to speak the words. They simply did not exist.

I sat up, Jasper buried inside me, and let out a loud, pleading whine. He followed, his gentle teeth alternating between each breast.

"Leah, I love you. You're mine. _All_ mine," he growled, gripping my thighs.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair, tipping my head back, wanting to respond, to tell him that, even if I did imprint, I'd cut my legs off before even thinking of walking away. But the way Jasper was now plunging himself deeper, impossibly deeper… reaching places, making me stammer obscenities I'd never heard of, had rendered my brain useless of anything remotely logical.

()()()

"Are you ready?"

I hadn't really wanted to dwell on how it would feel not to be able to phase again. For weeks, from the very first godforsaken instant that it happened, I cursed and loathed what I'd become. But the more I thought about losing that once abominate part of who I was, the more I feared losing the link that had brought me to Jasper. We were both anomalies in a world oblivious to our existence. My life was irrevocably tied to his. And I could never go back to just being Leah Clearwater from the La Push Rez.

"My love," he whispered, washing away every single one of my worries with the mere brush of his lips against my shoulder.

I slowly turned to the only thing that would ever make sense in this crazy, fucked up world, and pulled his face close. "How about you just try to keep up."

A sly grin quirked the corners of his mouth, and he nodded.

Drawing in a deep breath, I braced myself for the unknown, closing my eyes and concentrating on evoking the wolf. Searing heat quickly flowed throughout, traveling towards my limbs before erupting. Four silver paws brutally uprooted the grass as they thundered to a sprint. Jasper immediately followed, bounding through the canopies before taking to the forest floor behind me.

The deliciously exhilarating feeling of the wind, as it blew swiftly through my fur, filled my senses with feelings of absolute euphoria. I could almost feel the muscles throughout my body strengthening with each stride instead of tiring. A powerful surge of energy buzzing through my veins. The greenery around me blurring, melting into what seemed like one long verdant tunnel.

I spotted a lake in the distance and promptly propelled myself forward, diving off the edge of a small boulder, my body smoothly breaking the still surface of the water. I remained submerged as the wolf melted away. Moments later, I heard the echoes of Jasper's footfalls as he entered the stream. And I trembled with anticipation.

()()()

"So what's the verdict?"

Carlisle was scribbling some notes on a small white pad. He stopped to look at me, undeniable fascination colored on his face.

"I would have never imagined such an outcome. However, because of the rarity, or rather, novelty of your case, I can't offer any concrete answers." He grasped my forearm gently and brushed his fingers against the crease of my elbow. "If I could only get a blood sample."

Evidently, my skin was a lot more resilient, probably as impermeable as a vampire's. Syringe after syringe had bent, snapped and broken with each attempt. I'd offered to use my teeth, a samurai sword, even, but my apparently ludicrous suggestions nearly caused Jasper to have a stroke.

"Amazing, isn't she?"

I turned to find my slightly neurotic and overprotective lover standing at the door of Carlisle's office, grinning and looking as deliciously sexy as ever.

"Quite," Doctor Cullen responded, tucking the note pad into one of his front pockets. "We'll just have to take it one day at a time. Because of your unique nature, I'm entirely curious to know whether the changes are permanent, wear off gradually or simply disappear all together. It's fascinating, really. It seems she has acquired all our strengths, yet her cells, while not physically aging, per se, are still dividing, renewing themselves. The possibilities here are simply unimaginable."

"What about my theory, and her immunity to venom?"

"It's probable, yet impossible to safely test without a blood sample."

"Well, I certainly feel great," I declared, smirking and leaning against the cot, seductively crossing my legs in Jasper's direction.

He stared back at me with predatory, lust-filled eyes, but didn't move a single muscle. We both knew that distance was best for the moment, at least for Carlisle's sake, who quietly cleared his throat, then proceeded to excuse himself.

"Doctor Cullen," I called, as he crossed the threshold, "thank you… for everything, for saving me. I owe you my life." He smiled and nodded.

"No need to thank me, Leah. If anything, thank _you_," he said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "And please, call me Carlisle."

As soon as the door closed behind him, I leapt into the air and into the arms of my favorite vampire. Squeezing my legs firmly around his waist, I kissed him almost desperately, as though we'd been apart for days instead of a mere thirty minutes.

"I missed you," I breathed.

"Not nearly as much I missed you."

I laughed internally, recalling how I'd always gotten on Bella for being such a cornball with Jacob. Now, here I was, just as pathetic, pet names and all.

"Do you think we have time to slip away?" Jasper asked, nibbling on my ear, hands traveling southbound.

I moaned softly. "As much as I'd love to, baby, I promised my mom and Bella that I'd go back home today."

We were both well aware that _slipping away_ meant we'd be M.I.A. for the rest of the evening, and possibly well into the early hours of the morning. As hard as it was to resist what would undoubtedly be an unforgettable rendezvous with Jasper, I needed to be with my family. It's been so incredibly long, or at least it felt that way, and I'd only seen my parents briefly. Once they'd heard that I had regained consciousness, they'd all rushed over. However, despite the new truce between the Cullens and the pack, staying for more than an hour, in a house with so many vampires, was just a bit out of their comfort zone.

"You know, my family is thinking of staying in Forks for a while. The local hospital is practically begging Carlisle to work for them, and he's seriously considering the idea."

"Really?"

I'd always dreamt of getting the hell out of this place, ever since I could remember... well, mostly after Sam. Now, however, things were vastly different. As cliché as it may sound, life now had a whole new meaning. It was far easier to appreciate what was once taken for granted. My family and friends meant everything to me, and the thought of just leaving them behind, so soon, was a rather unnerving one.

"What about you? And Vancouver? I wouldn't want you to just-"

He kissed me lovingly. "Wherever you are, that's where my life is. We can stay here for as long you'd like."

I sighed blissfully, then leaned in for a kiss, suddenly contemplating his earlier suggestion of ditching dinner with my parents, when someone knocked on the office door. "Hold that thought," I purred into his ear.

Alice skipped inside, Edward right behind her.

"Leah!" she chirped, throwing her arms around me. I accepted the gesture wholeheartedly, squeezing her in return. "Ow! Easy there!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I just... _hurt_ you?"

"Amazing." She was now circling me. "You're like a newborn, only-not. And, even more astonishing, now that you're, well, not just a shifter, I can _see_ you. Muddled, like bad reception, of course, but just enough all the same. _All_ the possibilities."

There was a devious glint of something in her eyes, and I honestly preferred not to be informed of whatever she'd seen.

"Alice, I could never repay you for your role in bringing us together. Believe me, I have never been happier, but, please, unless it's a matter of life or death-"

"No worries," she grinned.

"I'll try to keep her under control," Edward offered, winking.

"Thank you." _You're not as big of a dick as I'd originally thought._

He shook his head, stifling a snigger.

Alice proceeded to inform me that she and Bella had become good friends. And, wasting no time in breaking her promise, she suggested I spend more time with her, stating that she would need me in the coming weeks. I had a hunch that Jacob had a lot to do with Bella needing a shoulder to cry on. I made a mental note to kick his ass later.

"Well, I guess we'll see you this evening."

"Don't wait up," Jasper teased, wrapping his arms around me from behind and pressing his lips to my neck.

Alice grinned widely, gazing at us with adoration, like an artist gushing over his or her own masterpiece. She turned to leave, grabbing Edward's hand.

"Oh, and Leah, don't make him grovel for too long. I haven't planned a wedding in over a decade!" she shrieked from the hallway.

_Oh. My. God!_

_()()()_

From the moment I walked through the door, I was ambushed, Jasper's hand ripped away from mine. My mom became a sobbing mess, along with Bella, as if they hadn't just seen me the day before. Dad and Seth had an arm around each other, anxiously awaiting their turn. I saw Jasper flash me a smile as he stepped back into the living room, letting my family have their moment.

A slight twinge from deep within my chest, as he disappeared behind the pale yellow wall, distracted and overwhelmed me for a second. Somehow, it felt wrong not having him within reach, not when I was experiencing such utter happiness, surrounded by the people I loved most.

In that moment, something clicked, solidified inside me. I _needed_ Jasper in my life. I loved him more than I ever imagined was possible. A beam of light, blinding in its glorious radiance, visible only to my eyes, burst out from where my heart thundered, irrevocably binding me to that man on the other side of the wall.

The imprint was unexpected, different than what I'd been told. Was it because of the venom? Or the fact that I was female? Whatever the reasons, none of it mattered now. I slowly broke away from my father's grasp, whispering, "I'll be back," and nearly sprinting towards the very source of my life force. As though he already knew-of course he'd felt it-Jasper scooped me up into his arms.

"I love you. _I love you_... "My voice was tremulous, those three words weighted with the strength of my imprint.

His lips disrupted the flow of tears now streaming down my face, kissing me gingerly as a dozen _I love you's_ flowed between us. After what seemed like forever, and yet, not nearly enough time, he murmured against my cheek, "Go now, love".

I nodded, dedicating one last kiss to that luscious mouth before reluctantly parting from his embrace, leaving a piece of my soul behind.

Seth was just outside the entryway, his expression one of deep understanding, far beyond his sixteen years. Wrapping his arms around me, he whispered, "We missed you."

()()()

After things had finally settled down and, after all the million and one questions had finally dissipated, Bella and I sat alone at the kitchen table. Mom and Dad were upstairs, grudgingly packing a few of my things after I'd told them I'd be staying with Jasper, even though I certainly didn't need any of it.

Jasper and Seth were in the living room, engaged in conversation. And I was very thankful for that.

"How are things between you and Jacob," I finally asked. I knew Bella had been avoiding the subject. She looked away nervously, sadness creasing her features.

"We're still together… taking it day by day, you know." She gently stroked the cast on her right arm and sighed, forcing a smile and glancing towards the living room. "You're so... _lucky_."

A gleaming smile stretched across my face. I couldn't argue with that. However, that smile quickly soured when I looked over at Bella. Her eyes had filled with tears, lips quivering with emotion.

"Bella, listen to me," I pleaded, taking her hand, "You can't let it affect you like this. Jacob may not be the same guy you left a month ago, but he still loves you. He can't help what he's become any more than I can. Give him time to come to terms with his new life, with the possibility of losing his free will... the possibility of losing you. Trust me; he's hurting just as badly."

"Easy for you to say," she snorted. "You've got Jasper now, you've _imprinted_, and you're immortal. It doesn't get any better than that, does it?" There was a slight edge to her tone and, it stung, but I couldn't be mad at her. I empathized with her pain. Just the thought of possibly losing Jasper caused a chill to ripple down my spine.

"Yeah," I muttered, retreating my hand, suddenly uncomfortable. But before I could say another word, Jasper's lips were suddenly at my neck, flushing me with heat and relieving any feelings of distress.

Bella averted her eyes, her cheeks turning bright pink.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked, stroking my jaw. I nodded.

()()()

My mom waved from the front porch and, I returned the gesture, smiling at her until she was no longer visible.

I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder, needing to be close to him, as he pulled onto the dark stretch of highway. We didn't feel the need for words at the moment, the quiet calm of each others' presence was enough.

Several minutes passed before either of us spoke. "I never imagined... feeling this way," I said, clutching at my seemingly swollen chest. "I've never felt so..."

He lifted my chin, placing a kiss on my lips. "I know," he smiled.

"This changes so many things. I feel like I want, like I _need_ things I never thought I would."

Images of me in a flowing white dress flooded my imagination. Endless nights of inconceivable pleasure, shuddering in his arms... _Forever_ stretched out in front of us.

"_Leah_," he suddenly said, his voice strained. I felt as his entire body became fraught with tension, the car skidding to a screeching stop in the next second.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously, confused.

Jasper's hands clenched the steering wheel, his eyes plastered on the dark road in front of him. I followed his glare, shocked to see Sam standing at the edge of the embankment. Our last encounter had almost turned into a tragedy. I couldn't imagine that he would deliberately come find us in the hopes of another confrontation.

We pushed the doors open simultaneously, joining hands as we reached the front end of the car, walking slowly but determinedly towards my ex Alpha-because that's exactly what he was. That connection I'd felt to him, not only emotionally, but as a part of his pack, had been severed. Apart from the imprint, I could only guess that my venom altered, shifter-vampire genes had a lot to do with the disconnect.

Sam's shoulders tensed as we neared, his heart rate accelerating. Instinctively, a growl began to rumble at the back of my throat. I listened for the others in the woods, nerves on end; after all, he couldn't possibly have come alone. But there were no familiar scents or heartbeats other than Sam's. Jasper squeezed my hand and nodded once, his features softening.

"He's not hostile."

I narrowed my eyes in Sam's direction, still wary of his intentions. There was no fucking way he'd get within an inch of Jasper. Not this time.

"What do you want," I asked, my voice harsher than I intended.

"Just to talk."

"Out here? Like this?" I questioned skeptically.

His gaze moved between Jasper and I and our interlaced fingers, until finally settling on my face.

"I'm sorry, Leah," he began. "For everything. For hurting you. Not loving you the way you deserved. I don't understand... _this_. I may never will..."

For the first time since we'd met, Sam's words bared no weight. That familiar ache in my chest was gone. Nothing he could ever say to me would so much as come close to touching the impenetrable barrier surrounding my heart.

I listened to his apologies, without saying a word, merely nodding. My acceptance went unspoken, but, somehow, I knew he understood. And, just as suddenly as he'd materialized, Sam was gone.

I was the first to climb back inside the car and, before Jasper could start the engine, I pulled him close. "I don't want to go back yet."

"No?" he asked, lifting me onto his lap. "Do you want to talk about-?"

I shook my head, not letting him finish. Sam was no longer a concern of mine. "It's been such an overwhelming night. I just want to be alone... with you." I pleaded, kissing his neck. "Take me somewhere, baby. Anywhere."

"The cottage?"

"Mmm, _that_ cottage, huh?" I murmured, eyes still closed. "I thought we'd burned that place down."

"Almost," he groaned, reaching for my jeans.

"No, it's my turn." I countered, a firm hand on his wrist, easily ripping open his black designer slacks, taking his rock-hard erection into my hand. I'd probably never understand how this glorious vampire dick worked, but I couldn't care less.

"Leah," he growled, as I tightened my grip and began stroking him slowly, my tongue running along the length of his earlobe.

A series of low growls rumbled in Jasper's chest. He took hold of my chin, crushing his mouth to mine. The car suddenly seemed too constricting for two supernatural beings in the throes of passion. So it was no surprise when the anchors underneath the driver's seat snapped and protested as I pushed angrily on the intrusive cushion.

"Easy, love," he chuckled between hungry kisses.

"_Fuck_-Jasper," I panted, the uncontrollable urge to do that very thing driving me to the edge of my sanity. The combination of a shifter's temper and a vampire's hyper sensitivity was indeed an explosive one.

I growled, gripping the steering wheel behind my ass, intent on tossing the damned thing through a window. Jasper suddenly tore me away, placing me back into the passenger seat.

"What... are you-?"

Throwing the car door open, he leapt over the roof, nearly tearing away the passenger side door as he clawed to rip it open. I was on top of the hood within a second, legs brusquely spread open, as he shred my clothes and drove himself into me with luscious cruelty.

()()()

Jasper inhaled deeply, his nose nuzzled into my hair. We'd been lying on the hood of his car for almost an hour, gazing at the starless night sky.

"It's quite interesting, the way your scent has been altered."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked, turning slightly so that I was now facing him.

He smiled amusedly and kissed my forehead. "Everything about you is always a good thing, Leah. Different doesn't necessarily mean bad, especially when the difference I'm referring to is in the scent of your blood. "

"So I really do smell like a leech, huh? _Great_."

Jasper laughed, running his lips along my jaw. "Somewhat. Your original scent is still there, just not as dominant as before."

"Well, at least one good thing has come out of all this."

He grinned suspiciously at the mischievous tenor in my voice. "And what's that?"

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, I whispered over his mouth, "Wolf or not, I can totally-Kick. Your. Ass…"

A growl rumbled through my teeth as I suddenly hurled Jasper into the air with one hand and over a small ditch on the side of the road. He recovered quickly, of course, and positioned himself into a defensive posture, a playful snarl pulling at his mouth.

I crouched as well. "Come and get it, leech!"

"Oh, I _will_," he warned, now growling with more mock ferocity.

Jasper was air-bound in the next instant, launching himself towards me with ungodly speed and intent. However, if I was fast before, I was surely a force to be reckoned with now. One moment I was perched on his white Audi, the next, I was on the other side of the highway, hands on my hips.

"Is that all you got?" I pretended to gaze idly at my fingernails.

"Impressive," he admitted, preparing for another attack.

This time, I leapt first, intentionally ramming into his steel frame. We tumbled across the embankment a few times, feigned growls resonating loudly through the darkness. Jasper pinned me, a vicious grumble echoing in his throat as his teeth playfully opened against my neck.

"_Delicious_," he murmured, tongue running along my skin.

It had definitely been a good thing I'd let my parents pack that suitcase, as I was about to go through outfit number two for the night, and I was certain it wouldn't be the last. Closing my eyes, I moaned, "Baby-"

A loud swoosh of air forced open my eyelids, just in time to see Jasper and an unknown figure as they slammed into the windshield of the car. The thunderous shattering of glass became lost among the deafening howls that ensued.

Four days ago, my first instinct would have been to phase, but tonight, I was going to tear this son of a bitch apart with my bare hands.

I leapt over the mangled vehicle, grasping the bastard's arms as I flew over, then behind them, ripping both limbs in the process. My intervening managed to distract Jasper for a tenth of second, long enough for his attacker to kick, newborn strength, catapulting Jasper into me. I became brutally sandwiched between a steel torso and the bark of a large Fir, but I felt no pain, only blinding, murderous rage. I bared my teeth and roared, fire blazing throughout my body. The wolf stirred, clawing from underneath my skin, fighting to be freed. Pushing back the urge, I was on the blond intruder, his head between my crushing hands in the next instant. But just as I started to twist, my eyes flew wide when they met his.

"Wait!" I yelled to Jasper, who had already snapped the poor bastard's spine in two.

I released the hold I had on his skull and, he dropped with a thud, face to the pavement. Jasper immediately pulled me back, taking a defensive stance in front of me.

"Tell me why I'm not ripping this bastard's head off-and talk fast," he ordered through gritted teeth.

"I-I think I know him," I said, placing a hand on Jasper's tensed shoulder.

"Who. Is. He?" I began to walk around him, but he held me firmly, a growl rippling past his teeth. "_Leah._"

"Mike… his name is Mike." Although I'd told him about Mike from when I'd been held captive, Jasper didn't let up. In fact, he growled louder. "Wait, just… _wait_. Let me talk to him."

"No," he replied flatly. "He's a newborn. You're not going near him."

"I thought… he was attacking you," Mike suddenly muttered, now staring at us both from where he lay, mangled. Broken.

Though physically impossible, I felt as though I was in shock. Staring into his twisted features, my heart wrenched with guilt.

"We have to take him to Carlisle!" I shrieked, kneeling down, intent on putting him back together, somehow, making things right. After all, this was my fault. I'd had a part in his transformation, indirectly or not.

Jasper knelt beside me. "Leah-"

"Kill me," Mike deadpanned.

"W-what?"

"Kill. Me," he repeated with a snarl.

"Why? We can help you. You just need-"

"DO IT!" he roared, snapping his teeth at my hand, missing my fingers by mere millimeters.

Jasper's wasted no time in granting the broken man's death wish. Before I could process another thought, he blurred to the trunk of his car, then back to me again, lifting me to my feet and away from Mike's body before setting the pieces ablaze.

Countless seconds ticked by before Jasper finally turned to me, pulling me to his chest.

"Are you all right," he asked.

"Of course."

His cell phone suddenly began to go off. Alice's panicked voice trilled through the receiver. I had intended to listen to what she was saying, but I found myself lost in thought, gazing in the direction of the flames. My guilt growing with the blaze. Because of me, Mike had lost everything. It would have been better to just go on without ever knowing his fate. At least then I wouldn't have to think about what I'd indirectly caused.

Jasper's soothing touch forced my eyes closed. I welcomed his comfort, hugging him tightly.

"They're not going to come here, are they?" I asked, realizing that, though I hadn't paid attention, I'd caught everything Alice had said. She'd seen, although hazy, the attack on Jasper, and tried to warn us-a little late.

"No." Jasper's fingers combed through my hair. "Leah, he made a choice."

"I know," I nodded, pushing all thoughts of Mike to a safe place. "Your car has seen better days, by the way. Are we going to just leave it here?"

"I'll have it towed in the morning. The cottage is just a few miles east. Are you up for a run?" He suddenly lifted me into his arms. "Or I can carry you, for old time's sake? I don't like to feel useless, love," he purred, lips grazing the nape of my neck. "You were certainly a sight to behold tonight."

I grinned, tilting his face towards mine, and losing myself in those golden irises.

"How fond is Esme of that cottage?"

()()()()()()()

_I'd love your feed back! :) Again, I apologize for such a looooooong wait! Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews, alerts, and favorites! _


End file.
